High School Hookups
by rurokun
Summary: High school just got a bit crazier. T for language/suggestive themes. Chapter 40: Life Is Good. EDIT: 4/14/2014 BEING REWRITTEN. INFORMATION ON PROFILE.
1. A Simple Handshake Goes A Long Way

okay, this is my first fanfic. idk if im doing this right. im really nervous. T_T. oh, and i don't own anything. Hiro Mashima does. =]

Inside, the class was chit chatting, waiting for the day to start. Everything was usual. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were yelling insults at each other. Erza Scarlet was watching the two young men bicker, ready to step in if anything got out of hand. Cana Alberona was sipping her flask filled with 'juice'. Juvia Loxar was staring dreamily at the black haired boy arguing with Natsu, and Levy McGarden was silently reading a book, oblivious to the fact that a pierced, frightening looking young man with blackhair in a ponytail was trying hard not to stare at her.

"Okay class. Settle down. I have an announcement to make. We have a new student."

"Another one? We just got the blue haired psycho and the pierced asshole not long ago", murmured Natsu. "Hey, Natsu. Shut up. The teacher is talking" Erza said, with a glare in her eye. Natsu immediatley shut his mouth.

"I want you all to be extremely kind to her. She's a very intelligent young lady."

"Oh great. So she's a dork too."

"**Natsu**..." Erza hissed, with a dark, evil stare that sent chills up Natsu's spine.

"Okay class. Please let me introduce our new student, Lucy Heartfilia."

Suddenly, the door opened. And Natsu was the first to notice how she looked.

Long, sunny blonde hair. Deep brown eyes. A smile that even the Mona Lisa couldn't compare to. A curvy, creamy body. Long, beautiful legs. And a pretty good size bust. (As a 17 year old boy, he couldn't help but notice)

"Um.. hello" Lucy said with a voice as sweet as honey.

_'Wow... She's gorgeous... Wait, what the hell are you saying Natsu? You don't even know this girl, and you're calling her gorgeous?'_ Natsu started shaking his head, erasing that thought.

"Oi, baka. Why are you shaking your head like that? Are you having perverted thoughts about the new girl?" Gray whispered, with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up, jackass. No I'm not. I was shaking my head to get the ugly images of your face out of my mind so I wouldn't puke in class" Natsu whispered, trying not to grin.

"You better shut your damn mouth before" - "Natsu! Gray! Is there something you would like to say to the class?", the teacher exclaimed.

"Um, no Mr. Makarov." Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Very well. I believe there is something you should say to Ms. Heartfilia, for being so rude on her first day."

"Oh. Um.. sorry Lucy." Gray murmured.

"Natsu?"

"Uh... sorry... Lucy." Natsu stammered while looking at Lucy.

"It's okay. Gray and Natsu..." Her eyes locked on to Natsu's for a moment. They both felt themselves starting to blush.

"Well, Ms. Heartfilia. I sit my students in alphabetical order by last name. So that means you may sit next to... Gray Fullbuster."

"WHAT?" Natsu and Gray both yelled out, jumping out of their seats.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Makarov said, looking upset.

Both boys immediately sat back down.

Lucy quietly walked to the seat next to Gray. As she did, she looked at Natsu and smiled. Natsu quickly looked away, so she wouldn't see his face starting to turn red from embarrassment.

"Hey, my name is Gray. Nice to meet ya."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"That's a pretty name. Almost as pretty as you." Gray said, trying to charm the young woman.

Lucy smiled, and then asked, "Um, who is your friend sitting next to you, with the rose colored hair?"

"Him? This is Natsu Dragonface, the dumbest guy in our class." Gray said, laughing.

"Shut up, Gray Foolbuster. My name is Natsu Dragneel." he said, extending out a hand, trying to make Gray feel like an idiot for not being polite.

"Oh. Natsu Dragneel... nice to meet you", Lucy said, extending her hand and and reaching for Natsu's hand.

Immediately, when their hands touched, they both felt goosebumps on each of their arms. Natsu could feel the softness and silkiness from Lucy's petite hand. While Lucy could feel the warmth and roughness from Natsu's strong hand.

Neither of them knew how long they were holding hands, until Gray brought them back to reality. "Um... Lucy? Natsu? You guys can let go now." Both of them retracted their arms and immediately faced the front of the class, faces red from blushing.

They both thought in their minds, _'This is going to be a long day.'_

_ok, thx for reading. i have a bunch more chapters to write. plz review. oh, and please give me tips about how to write more stories. =]_


	2. Rough, But Warm

_second chapter. =] thx for everyone reviewing. it means a lot. im learning more and more stuff, but im still a noob. XD Hiro Mashima owns the characters._

'Oh, where did I put my lunch?' Lucy was thinking as she was rummaging through her locker as quickly as she could. The 17 year old wasn't exactly what you would call organized, so looking for her lunch in her locker was nearly impossible.

"Found it!" Lucy said to herself, pulling out a small brown paper bag with her lunch inside. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a juice carton, and a chocolate chip cookie. Meanwhile, Lucy was so enthralled in finding her lunch that she didn't notice a redhead with beautiful facial features walking over to her.

"Lucy?"

"AHH!" Lucy yelled, dropping her lunch in the process. "Oh, Erza. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming." Lucy said, bending over to pick up her lunch.

"It's alright. I was coming over here to ask you if you would like to eat lunch with some of the girls in our class." Erza said, when Lucy had stood back up.

"Oh. That would be great! Thanks. It's really hard to be new at a school." Lucy said, while walking together with Erza to the lunchroom.

"I understand. Some of the other girls were new too. But they fit in immediately." Erza stated, with a big, rare smile.

Lucy smiled back, and as they entered the lunchroom, the first person she noticed was the boy with rose colored hair, arguing with Gray. As she looked at him, she could remember the way his hand felt. _'Rough, but warm.'_

Lucy could feel her cheeks getting hot as she and Erza walked over to the table with a few girls from class.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet Juvia, Levy, Cana, Bisca, and Mirajane."

Lucy looked at each and every girl. Juvia was a pretty girl, with short blue hair. Levy, too, had wavy blue hair, and she held it up with a thin headband. Cana had long dark brown hair, and a flask that smelled a bit like alcohol.

Bisca was a gorgeous young woman, with long, sea green hair, and bright eyes. Finally, Mirajane was probably the most beautiful of all. She long, flowing, snow white hair, and a perfect heart shaped face.

"Hi Lucy. Nice to meet you." The white haired beauty said in a sparkling, sugary voice.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all. I'm so glad I have friends to sit with."

"Don't worry Lucy. You can always sit with us." Levy said, smiling.

"By the way, Lucy. I seen you holding hands with the hot head over there, Natsu." Cana said, slurring her words.

"Yeah, why was that Lucy?" Bisca said, curiously.

"Oh, um... well, he reached out his hand, and I shook it. But I guess we forgot to let go." Lucy stated, her face burning with every word she said.

"Why didn't you let go?" Juvia asked, obviously happy she had held Natsu's hand, and not Gray's.

"Well, um... I'm not sure..."

"Lucy, do you have a crush on Natsu?" Erza said, with a playful smirk.

"What? Of course not! I don't even know him! I don't know anything about him! Why would I like him?" Lucy sputtered out sentences, while her face was turning 10 different shades of red.

"Lucy, don't worry. You can have him. Each of us girls have a special someone." Mirajane said, with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Lucy asked, amazed that every one of her friends had a special someone.

"Well, I think Gray is handsome and strong" Juvia piped up first, gazing dreamily at Gray, who was now stuffing his face with a hot dog.

"Well, Gazille may look mean, but I know he must be so nice underneath all those piercings." Levy said, looking at the pierced young man with jet black hair.

"Alzack is just perfect for me. I've known him for such a long time. And he's so cute." Bisca said, her eyes staring at the young man with long, black hair.

"Macao is a gentleman. If we went to a bar, and I was broke, I know he would pay for me." Cana said, smiling.

"I have my brother Elfman. However, Fried is a bit cute." Mirajane said with a small, bashful smile.

"Erza, do you have a special someone?" Lucy asked nervously, for she had seen when Erza gets mad.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows she's got the hots for Gerard" Cana slurred, too drunk to care if Erza kills her.

"Shut up, Cana. Okay. Fine... I have a small crush on Gerard." Lucy followed Erza's stare to the young man with royal blue hair, and a dark red tattoo on the right side of his face.

"Wow Erza. He looks good." Lucy said, her eyes setting on the intricate tattoo that snaked its way down his head.

Erza started to blush, but quickly changed the subject. "Lucy, when are you going to confess your feelings to Natsu?"

Lucy blushed and said, "I already told you. I don't like him."

"Lucy, please. It's so obvious. I just say his name and you turn red. Face it, you like him."

"Okay, maybe I do. But I can't confess to him. I barely know him. I think we should be friends first, and then maybe see where that leads."

"That's not a bad idea... But, I don't think you guys are gonna be friends in the beginning. You two will instantly fall in love. Then, you two will get caught up in the moment, and** ravage **each other." Erza said, laughing.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed, turning red. She turned to look at the pink haired boy. She noticed he had a huge smile, and big eyes. She also noticed that he had some muscle...

_'God Lucy. Stop thinking about him that way. You don't even know him. First, be friends. Just friends.'_

Lucy turned around because her cheeks felt hot for the 100th time that day.

_thx for reading. im gonna be posting more chapters maybe once or twice a week. school is almost here. ugh. well, please review. and btw, i dont know how to make those thin lines to separate parts in my story. please help. XD_


	3. Closer

**_thank you for the people who reviewed my story. here's the next chapter. Hiro Mashima owns the characters. ^u^_**

* * *

Natsu was walking through the busy hall, trying to get to the next period, when suddenly he heard his name being called out. He turned around and saw the young, beautiful blonde trying to catch up with him. He didn't know why she was calling his name, but he did know that each time she got closer, his face became a bit hotter. She finally caught up with him, her face still looking perfect, even though she ran.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said, with a wide smile.

"Oh. Um... hey Lucy." Natsu replied, trying not to seem embarrassed.

"So what class do you have next?" Lucy asked as they both started to walk the way that Natsu was originally walking.

"History. That's my last subject."

"Oh good. That's where I'm going too."

Natsu smiled and thanked god that they were in all the same classes. They were both walking, when suddenly they heard a whistle. Natsu and Lucy turned around and were looking at two young men, who looked to be about the same age as them. And Natsu knew they were whistling because of Lucy.

"Hey gorgeous. Why are you walking with this guy, when you should be walking with us?", the first one said, slowly walking towards Lucy.

"No thanks. I like walking with Natsu." Lucy said, backing away with each step the guy took.

"Oh come on. You wanna walk with a guy with pink hair?" the second guy said, smirking. Natsu glared at both of them. "Just leave us alone you morons. Why don't you go pick up another chick?"

"Cause... she has a nice body." the second one replied. "So she's coming with us."

Suddenly, he grabbed Lucy's arm, while the first guy grabbed the other arm. "Kyaa!" Lucy exclaimed, in fear and in pain.

**"LET HER GO!"** Natsu yelled, kicking the first guy in the stomach and punching the second guy in the jaw. Then, he grabbed Lucy and held her tight, so they couldn't grab her again. Both guys ran off, the first one clutching his stomach, while the second one was holding his face, and mumbling "My mouth is broken, my mouth..."

Lucy turned to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks Natsu."

"Y-Your welcome." He said nervously, because her arms were around his neck. _'Damn, she smells good. Like vanilla, and cherry blossoms.'_ He inhaled more of her sweet scent.

When she finally let go, their faces were mere inches apart. Both of their faces were red, and they were looking in each others eyes. They couldn't think. They couldn't speak.

Suddenly, Natsu inched his way, closer to her face. Lucy didn't retreat.

They were so close, their noses were almost touching.

Then-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

They immediately broke apart, their faces looking like tomatoes. That was the bell for the end of 7th period.

"Lucy, I'm-"

"I gotta go." Lucy said, and she ran down the hallway, never looking back.

Natsu watched her run all the way down to the double doors, and out of the hallway.

"Dammit!" Natsu exclaimed, as he kicked a locker. _'I'm such an idiot. What the hell was I thinking? Leaning in? Kissing her? She doesn't even like me! I barely even know her! I'm such a dumbass!'_

He trudged down the hall, and all he could remember was her intoxicating scent.

_'Vanilla, and cherry blossoms...'_

* * *

_**Okay, thx for reading my next chapter. i wanna thank everyone for reading my story. u ppl are amazing. ^u^**_

**_Remember, this story is gonna be really backwards. don't worry, youll see what i mean. XD_**

**_Roro-chan 3_**


	4. Lust and Love

_**Chapter 4 is up! thank you for waiting wonderful ppl. this is probably my least favorite chapter, cause i failed at writing this one. so if u hate me forever, thats fine. ill understand. T_T**_

**_This chapter is rated M. its very smutty, and has sex. just so u know. and plz dont kill me if u dont like this chapter. u can hate me, just dont kill me. _**

* * *

"Father, I'm home!" Lucy quickly said as she ran up the stairs to her room. She ran inside and locked the door. Then she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Lucy was tired from running, scared from almost getting caught by those two pervs who grabbed her. But most of all, she was confused, anxious, and nervous. Her adrenaline was high, and her heartbeat was fast. She touched her lips, and she remembered how Natsu had almost kissed her. She started breathing fast, and she had goosebumps on her arms. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't know what to think. But, there was one thing she remembered very clearly.

Natsu's scent.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck, she could smell his scent perfectly. It was woodsy, spicy, musky. And surprisingly... she loved it.

No. She craved it. She wanted it. Not only his scent, but he himself. His hot breath against her lips. His strong arms around her. That rugged, deep voice... Calling her name... '_Lucy_'... Oh, she had chills just thinking about it.

_'Lucy'_... The more she thought about it, the more she could hear his voice clearly... _'Lucy'_... Actually... it sounded very clear... Almost as if he...

"LUCY!"

She jumped up, and ran to her window. Then she looked down, and saw Natsu calling her name. _'He's here.'_ Lucy could feel her heart going at full speed.

"Lucy, are you still mad at me? I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry if I made you mad. Can I come up there?"

_'He wants to come in MY room?'_ Lucy was feeling lightheaded, but she calmly said, "Um.. sure"

"Thanks." Natsu replied, with his crooked grin. Lucy tied up her curtain to the balcony rail. After that, she threw the rest down to Natsu. He climbed up and started to explain himself. "Look, Lucy, I'm really sorry about what I did. Please forgive me. I don't want you to be -" Suddenly, he was cut off when she kissed him.

_'Oh, it's even better than I imagined'_ Lucy thought, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu, on the otherhand, was shocked. _'Holy crap. Am I dreaming?'_. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and he felt something inside of him. He couldn't think of, but as she was pushing her fingers through his hair, it suddenly came to him...

Lust...

Not just lust. Love. And he knew that he couldn't deny it anymore. He loved her. He didn't know how, but he did. And he wanted her.

As Natsu was thinking about this, Lucy ran her hand down the front of his chest. She could feel his muscles, hard and firm. She started unbuttoning his shirt as she grabbed the back of his neck.

Natsu started to lick her bottom lip, asking... no. Begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, and his hot mouth went around her tongue. His shirt had come off, and he wanted her's off too. He lifted her shirt up, and threw it to the floor. He slid his hand down her side, feeling each and every silky curve. She was a goddess with perfect skin. And he couldn't take it. He started to ravage at her neck, sucking at her sensitive collarbone, and she moaned in pleasure.

They both fell on the bed, and his hand went to her back and felt her bra's clasp. He unhooked it, and he threw it to the side. Lucy started to go down his chest, to his pants. She could feel his erection, eager with pleasure. She unzipped them, and she pushed them off. Natsu grabbed her skirt, dragged it down her legs, and threw it to the ground.

Finally, after not taking it any longer, they took off the last article of clothing that they had on. Natsu pushed into her, and they were moaning and gasping in pleasure. Lucy was trying hard not to moan with ecstasy at every move Natsu made.

"N-Natsu", she gasped, feeling that she was at her tipping point.

She felt the orgasm rush over her, her eyes seeing white, and her body feeling sensations that she had never felt before in every place possible. Natsu released, and was overcome with ecstasy, pleasure, and every amazing feeling that he has never experienced before. Lucy and Natsu couldn't take the pressure, so he gently removed himself, and lay down on the side of the bed. They were speechless, happy, and tired. Lucy didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to tell Natsu how much she loved him, to tell him that he was a damn good lover, and to just look at his _amazing_ body. She didn't notice how every thought had made her eyes slowly close.

Natsu felt like he was in heaven. Oh, Lucy was amazing. She was beautiful, with silky skin, and her collarbone was so soft. He felt amazing. He felt perfect. He loved Lucy. He never thought by just holding her hand, looking into her beautiful eyes, that he would fall in love. Love at first sight. He turned to look at Lucy.

"Lucy, I-" Natsu stopped when he saw her asleep. He smiled. _'I'll tell you soon enough.'_ Then, he fell asleep.

_'So warm'_ Lucy thought, was the last thing she thought before she dozed off.

* * *

_**A/N: Ty for finishing this chapter. plz review. btw, if u dont like it, tell me. in the nicest possible way. thx. ^u^**_

**_im on the rough draft of chapter 13. so dont worry about me being behind. i was just nervous to publish this chapter. okidoki. review plz. =]_**

**_Roro-chan_**


	5. The Morning After

_**ok, well when i went on today, i saw that i now had 17 reviews! im so happy! ty ty ty to everyone. i try to reply to everyones reviews. u guys are awesome to the max. so that's why i decided to publish this chapter quickly. ^u^**_

**_dont worry, im rating this chappy back to T. btw, i dont think im gonna have any M rated chapters anytime soon. i think this was the only one. but, we'll have to wait and see. ^u^_**

* * *

When Lucy woke up the next morning, it was 7:25 a.m. She felt a warm arm around her. She looked to her side and saw Natsu's sleeping face. _'Oh my God. I actually slept with Natsu.'_ Lucy was shocked, but kind of happy. She knew that she loved him. She had never loved anyone else like this before. And she was half proud, half amazed to say that she was no longer a virgin. Suddenly, Natsu's eyes blinked open, and when he saw Lucy's face, he smiled.

"Well, good morning, my love."

Lucy laughed and said "Good morning, my prince." Then, she kissed his nose.

Natsu yawned and stretched. "What day is it today? Friday?" He asked, looking at Lucy. "Yeah, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's 7:30. And it's Friday." Lucy's mind was still in dreamland... until she heard what time it was.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Lucy yelled, wrapping her blanket around her and putting on some clothes.

"Oh no! Mr. Makarov is gonna KILL US! And then, If he tells us why were late-" Lucy stopped.

"We'll just say 'We're sorry Mr. Makarov. Yesterday we had amazing sex. And we lost track of time. We hope you can forgive us." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Haha. Very funny." Lucy said, a small blush creeping on her face, as she was putting on a skirt and a bra.

"Well, are you gonna tell your friends that you had an awesome night with me?" Natsu asked, his arms behind his head, smiling his crooked grin.

Lucy thought about about it for a second, and then replied, "I would love to tell my best friends. Mirajane, Levy, Erza, -"

"ERZA! YOU'RE GONNA TELL ERZA?" Natsu yelled, sitting up with a horrified expression on his face, as if she just announced his death sentence.

"Of course I'm going to tell Erza. Why wouldn't I? She's an amazing best friend." Lucy had told Natsu this as she slipped on her shoes and was fixing her hair. "By the way, aren't you going to get ready for school?" She asked him this, as he was sitting on her bed, naked, with the same clothes he wore yesterday on the floor. "Why can't I go like this" Natsu replied, smiling mischeviously.

Lucy blushed again and said "Just hurry up and put on some clothes", she said, while she picked up his clothes and threw them to him. "Oh, and I hate to say this, but you're gonna have to climb down the balcony again. If my father sees a boy coming out of my room, he'll kill you."

"Eh, no problem. As long as I have my girl, I'm happy." he said, smiling.

Lucy smiled and kissed him on the nose again.

When Lucy and Natsu arrived in school, hand in hand, everyone started talking. The first 2 people to confront them were Gray and Erza.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" Erza exclaimed, her eyes twinkling and her face flushed with excitement.

"It's a long story." Lucy replied, grabbing Erza's hand. "Natsu, talk to Gray."

"I just have one question for you Lucy. Were you on crack when you fell for Natsu?" Gray asked, with a confused look on his face. Natsu punched him in the back. Lucy just laughed and walked away with Erza.

"Okay, asshole. Do you wanna know what happened?"

"No, I don't. Of course I do, jackass. Talk."

While the two boys were talking, Erza started asking Lucy a bunch of questions.

"Oh my God! What happened? Tell me everything!" Erza repeated for the second time that day.

"Okay, okay. I will. Well, yesterday, I was walking to 7th period, and I caught up with Natsu. He has the same class as I do, so we were both walking together. Suddenly, these two guys grabbed me. And Natsu punched one guy in the face, and the other in the stomach. Then, he grabbed me, so those pervs wouldn't snatch me again. As soon as they were gone, I wrapped my arms around him, and I said thank you. But, when we pulled away, his face started coming closer, and closer."

Erza eyes lit up, which nobody except her best friends had ever seen.

"Then, the bell rang. And we broke apart. We were both red, so I ran down the hall and left the school to my house. My heart was racing. And I knew right there that I wanted him. I needed him. I kept on hearing his voice. Which made sense, since he was outside of my balcony."

"Wow", Erza whispered, dying to hear the rest of this love story.

"So, I took down my curtain, and dropped it down to him, so he could climb up. Then, as he was trying to explain himself, I couldn't take it. I kissed him. And I didn't let go. Suddenly, we were making out, and we ended up on the bed. Oh God, it was so passionate, so exhilarating. It was amazing." Lucy was starting to become red just remembering last night.

"So, you slept with him?" Erza asked, her eyes becoming wide.

Lucy nodded her head, biting her lower lip.

"Wait, did he pressure you? If he did, I swear to God I'll -" Erza was beginning to get furious until Lucy interrupted her.

"No! No, he didn't Erza. Don't worry." Lucy said with a smile. "I loved it."

"Well then. We're gonna have to tell the girls. They'll be so happy to hear this. A bit shocked, but happy." Erza said, smiling. As she said this, Gray and Natsu were walking up, Natsu with a smirk, and Gray looking like his balls were gonna be chopped off.

"Kill me. Please just fucking kill me." Gray said, while he slumped into his seat and put his head down. "How can this guy get laid and I can't?"

"Cause your ugly as hell." Natsu said, putting an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Hey, I got an idea. If you're so desperate, why don't you sleep with Juvia?" He started laughing.

"Shut your mouth, dick. She's obsessed with me. No way am I gonna fall for her."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go to lunch with my GIRLFRIEND. Later, loner." Gray could hear Natsu's laughter fade down the hall.

* * *

_**ty for reading. this chapter kind of sucks too, but im still a noob. plz review. thx. ^u^**_

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	6. A Beginning Romance

**_hello beautiful ppl. chapter 6. yup. btw, sorry its short. but its a good chapter, none the less. i wanna ty ppl for being so awesome and reviewing. _**

_**Intrigued April**_  
_**chocolvr69**_  
_**Jen567**_  
_**SunflowerIce**_  
_**Cara fallen from the sky**_  
_**Alb**_  
_**I me and myself**_  
_**dark angel vs light angel**_  
_**Elisse Shinku**_  
_**Tracy**_  
_**fairytailroks**_  
_**Rigoudon3**_

**_u ppl rule! thx so much. ^u^_**

* * *

Gray was too depressed to go to lunch, so he sat at his desk the entire time. What he didn't notice was a slim, tall girl with big blue eyes and hair to match was standing in the doorway. Juvia didn't want to go to lunch if her beloved Gray-sama was miserable, so she stood there for him to get up, but he never did. Finally, with a small voice, she quietly said "G-Gray-sama?"

Gray immediately put his head up and stared at the girl who had a nervous expression on her face.

"Oh, it's you. What're you still doing here?" Gray asked, scratching the back of his head.

"W-well, I didn't want to leave you here alone, so I stayed here with you." Juvia replied, slightly trembling from Gray staring at her.

"Oh, um... Thanks, I guess. You didn't have to do that. You should've went with Lucy and Erza to lunch." Gray said, a ghost smile on his lips.

Juvia felt like fainting, but she calmly said, "Oh, it was no trouble at all Gray-sama. I would rather spend lunch in here with you."

Gray stood up, not used to recieving kind words. "Well, there's still 15 more minutes till lunch is over. Wanna walk to the lunchroom together?"

As soon as Juvia heard the words 'together', she couldn't handle it. She fainted, and instead of feeling the cold, hard tile floor, she felt two sturdy hands catching her.

"You okay? Was it something I said?" Gray asked, with a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh, no. It's just that, I would love to walk to the lunchroom with you Gray-sama" Juvia said, a small smile on her lips. She then stood up, and straightened her skirt. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

"Call me Gray. You don't have to end it with 'sama' all the time, you know." Gray said, his hand reaching for the back of his head again.

"Oh, okay Gray-s.. Gray."

As they were walking down the hall, Gray couldn't help but think, _'God, this chick is crazy... A bit cute, but still crazy.'_

* * *

_**ty for reading. i know, this chappy is a bit OOC, but i like OOC. ^u^ im gonna try and put up the new chapter soon. thx for being patient. **_

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	7. A Soiled Dove and A Water Fairy

_**helloooooooo wonderful ppl! so sorry the last chapter was short. but this chappy is gonna be long. promise! ok, well this is gonna be pretty OOC just to warn you. but i like OOC. ^u^ anyway, im on the rough draft of chapter 13, so its gonna be a pretty long story. thx so much for the ppl who reviewed. btw, when i saw the reviews were at 33, i was on cloud 9. =DDDDDDD well, ty for reading, hope u like this chapter! (ps. i kind of misspelled words. sry.)**_

* * *

When Juvia and Gray entered the lunchroom, everyone noticed. Erza's table looked at the odd couple, with confusion and wonder. Natsu's table looked at the odd couple, with bewilderment and shock. Both of their faces were red as they walked to their table.

"Juvia, what happened? You were late to lunch, and we were worried. Now we see that you were fooling around with Gray?" Erza said, trying not to smirk.

"W-We weren't fooling around. He didn't go to lunch, so I stayed with him." Juvia's face looked so red, it could pass for a sunburn.

"Yeah. Right. I'm not stupid Juvia. It's okay if you were. Lucy and Natsu already-" Erza stopped herself, remembering they haven't told the girls yet.

"Erza, I'm serious. Gray and I didn't do anything." Juvia reassured her, hoping the boys couldn't hear the conversation the girls were having.

"Well... I believe you. I mean, if you did do something with Gray, you would be hot and sweaty, with a fire in your eyes." Erza said, laughing.

Juvia blushed, and she looked down at the bento that she made.

"Oh, Lucy. Isn't there something you would like to say to the girls?" Erza asked Lucy, almost bursting with anticipation.

Lucy sighed and said "Yes, there is. I have to tell you girls something."

"What is it?" The girls leaned in to hear what the fair haired beauty had to say.

"Natsu and I... We're a couple"

"KYAAAA! ~" The girls' screams were so loud, Erza and Lucy almost fell back out of their chairs. Then, the girls started asking questions.

"When did you start going out?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Does he have abs?"

Lucy laughed at all of these questions, and then answered "We started going out yesterday, yes, he's an amazing kisser, and he has abs."

_'And muscles, and strong hands, and '_- Lucy started to become fetish, so she quickly brought her mind back to her friends.

"So, you finally fell for the dumbass" Cana said, with a hiccup.

"Oh, Lu-chan! I'm so happy for you and Natsu!" Levy exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

Lucy smiled and said,"Well, that's not all that happened..."

Suddenly, the girls were silent. After what seemed like an hour (it was only 5 minutes), Bisca spoke.

"W-What do you mean Lucy?" She asked.

"Um... W-Well... You see..." Lucy was fumbling, trying to get the words out. After what seemed like forever, Erza shot out out of her chair.

"Ugh! You take long Lucy! I'll tell them. Lucy and Natsu slept together." Erza quickly said.

...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ~~~~~"

This time, the girls screamed so loud, the whole lunch room looked at them. They immediately sat down and tried to calm themselves.

"Oh my God! Lucy! Really? Is it true? You slept with Natsu?" Juvia said, shocked and happy for her friend.

"Well, yes. It's true." Lucy said, putting her head down because her face was red.

"Wow Lucy! So you're no longer a virgin? How exciting." Mirajane said, her eyes sparkling.

"So you're finally a soiled dove eh? And by that hot head too." Cana piped up, looking at the boy who was arguing with Gray about his hair color.

"Oooh Lu-chan! How was it? Was it passionate and romantic? Mysterious and Exhiliarating?" Levy asked.

"Oh, it was amazing. All of the above. My adrenaline was racing, and my heart was going a million beats per second." Lucy said, her face becoming hot and flushed. "And then, when I woke up, I could feel his warm arms around me. Oh, it was a night I would never forget."

All of the girls were looking at her with happiness and smiles.

"So, I guess he already told you that he loves you." Mirajane said.

"Oh, well, he said 'Good morning my love' when we woke up." Lucy said, nonchalantly taking a bite of her ham sandwich.

"Wait. He hasn't actually said 'I love you' to you yet?" Erza said, her eyes turning red.

"Um, no." Lucy said, replying in a calm voice.

Suddenly, Erza stood up and charged to Natsu's table.

"BAKAAAAAAAAA!" Erza raised her fist and punched him in the gut. Natsu flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Erza! What was that-" Suddenly, Natsu shut his mouth as soon as he saw Erza's death glare.

"E-Erza? W-What happened?" Natsu said shakily, praying in his mind that he was too young to die.

"Go outside." Erza hissed, her teeth gritted together. Natsu got up and went outside obediently.

"Lucy, please stay here." Erza said, looking at the young girl's worried expression. Then, Erza stepped outside and cornered Natsu, her eyes looking like 2 black pools.

"Are you insane? Why haven't you told Lucy that you love her?"

"W-Well, I don't know if she feels the same way for me. I mean, she's beautiful, smart, and thoughtful. And I'm just..."

"A jackass for not telling her that you love her?" Erza finished.

"Okay. I'm stupid for not telling her. But she's out of my league. If I tell her I love her, then I'm afraid she might break up with me for moving things too fast."

"Oh yes, Natsu. You slept with Lucy, and if you tell her you love her, that's moving too fast." Erza said sarcastically. She slapped the back of his head.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head."Oh. Um, good point. But, I wanna tell her somewhere special, I-I guess. The beach, or a restaurant, or something."

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" Erza asked, with a confused expression.

"I'm still Natsu, but just a bit different."

"A bit? More like a different person. Lucy has really changed you."

"Of course she has. She's changed my whole life. I would be lost without her. Yesterday when I woke up next to her, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. No girl could ever compare to Lucy. She's perfect. I love her." As Natsu was rambling on and on, he didn't know that Gray and Juvia were right outside. Since they were late to lunch, their group decided to tease them and send them both to eavesdrop on Natsu and Erza. They were still a bit embarrassed about what happened, but they forgot about that once they heard what Natsu was saying.

"Holy crap. He's turned into a fucking wuss. What the hell is he saying? 'She's perfect. She changed my whole life.' And a whole bunch of other sappy stuff." While Gray was becoming sick with all of this love talk, Juvia was impressed.

"Oh, how romantic. That's so sweet. If only I could find a man who would say all that about me. That would be so wonderful. Gray, wouldn't it be fantastic to find your soulmate right here in high school?"

Gray turned to look at the bubbly 17 year old girl. Suddenly, he didn't know why, but when she smiled like that, his mind went blank.

"Oh. Um, y-yeah. I guess." Gray mumbled, looking down so she wouldn't see his blushing face.

"G-Gray? Are you okay? Was it something I said? I-I didn't mean anything. Um..." Juvia felt flustered and embarassed._ 'How could I say that in front of Gray-s.. Gray? Oh, I made such a huge mistake.'_

_'Ah, shit. Now she's sad. I hate seeing girls sad. Especially her... Wait. What the fuck am I saying? I don't like this girl! Sure, she may look cute. And yeah, her eyes are really pretty. And of course she has beautiful hair, but I don't like her! She's obsessed with me! I will never like her!'_

As Gray was trying to organize his thoughts, he decided to look Juvia. He regretted it immediately.

Bright, sparkling blue eyes. Hair a beautiful royal blue. A smooth, creamy complexion, and small, peach lips which covered her straight, pearl white teeth. She was tall, thin, and looked a little like an ice or water fairy or something.

The last thing he noticed was her smell. Normally, girls smell like flowers, sweets, candy. Juvia smelled like a rainforest. Right after a rainfall, and the freshness of leaves. Almost like the smell of a waterfall, gushing out cool, pure water. It smelled intoxicating.

"G-Gray?"

Suddenly, he was knocked back into reality by her voice. Her voice. A perfect, small voice, that still sounded firm and strong. He went back into a daze until Juvia touched his forehead.

"Gray? Are you ill? Should I take you to the nurse?" Juvia said, worried and anxious that she actually had the courage to put her hand up to his forehead.

"Huh? Oh. Um, n-no. It's okay. I was just... uh... thinking about something. It's nothing." Gray wanted to slap himself for acting so stupid.

"Oh, alright. I-I think maybe we should sit down now. I'm pretty sure Lucy and the girls would want to know what Natsu and Erza were talking about." Then, she quickly walked back to her table.

Gray was still dazed, because he felt Juvia's hand. _'Her hand... It was really soft... Damn.._

_...I think I'm falling for her.'_

* * *

_**so was it awesome? lol. plz review. i know, gray was OOC. and so was natsu. and kind of erza too. XDDD anyway, hoped u liked it. plz review. btw, im okay with anonymous reviews, but then it sux cause i cant send a reply. =[ but its ok. next chappy is gonna be the closing for JuviaxGray. the next one is gonna be ErzaxGerard. btw, the ErzaxGerard one is gonna be pretty short. sry. anyways, love u ppl!**_

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	8. Sunset

_**omg. i made a mistake. u know how i said the next chappy is gonna be the end of the GrayxJuvia arc? well, i forgot that i wrote this chappy. sry. XD but dont worry. theres still gonna be an ErzaxGerard arc. promise. well, heres the next chapter! u ppl are gold! ty ty ty for reviewing. ^u^ btw, this is a fluff filled chapter. and its a bit OOC. well, isnt it always OOC? XD **_

* * *

At the end of the day, Lucy was walking home and had a million thoughts running through her mind. When Juvia got back to the table, she was so dazed, she forgot what Natsu had said. So Lucy was left feeling confused and anxious.

_'What were Natsu and Erza talking about? Did he do something wrong? Why was Erza so mad? Was it something I said?'_ Lucy tried to remember the last thing she told the redhead before she went on her rampage.

Abruptly, Lucy stopped walking. Something that Erza had said was ringing in her ears.

***Flashback***

_"Wait. He hasn't actually said 'I love you' to you yet?"_

***End Flashback***

_'Oh my God. Is that why she was mad? Because Natsu didn't say he loved me yet? Well, of course he loves me! He doesn't have to say it to my face, but I know he loves me.'_

Feeling reassured, Lucy continued to walk to her house until she heard her name.

"Luce!"

She turned around, and beamed as she saw Natsu running up to walk her home.

"Hi Natsu." She said, when he finally caught up with her. Natsu smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello, Princess." Natsu said, kissing the tip of her nose. Lucy blushed.

"So, you heading home?" Natsu said, letting go of Lucy and holding her hand. He thought if he didn't show people that Lucy was his, some bastard might try to hit on her.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Lucy replied.

"Oh. Cause I thought, maybe we could go somewhere. Like, to a restaurant. Or the beach. Or the park." Natsu looked at her and was surprised to see the confused look on his girlfriend's face.

"Really? What's the occasion? Or maybe cause you you're the best boyfriend in the world, you want to take me somewhere." Lucy said, smiling and laughing.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere fun. It's so boring at school." Natsu pleaded, making a pout.

"Okay. Let's go... to the theme park!" Lucy said, and she ran ahead, still holding onto Natsu's hand.

* * *

"Natsu, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you have motion sickness. I feel horrible."

Lucy was sitting down with Natsu at a bench in the theme park, rubbing his back as he was puking in a trash can. They just got off of the merry go round.

"N-No Luce. I-It's okay. ***urp***" He bent down in the trash can again. "Anything f-for my girl." Natsu said once he had his head up again.

Lucy gave him some of her water to wash his mouth out. "You should've told me. Then I never would've suggested the theme park."

"Lucy, it's okay. I just wanted to see you happy." Natsu replied, gargling his mouth out. He also popped a breathmint into his mouth, because puke tastes gross.

"Well, it's getting late. We never went on the ferris wheel. Do you think you can handle it?"

Natsu looked up at her shiny brown eyes, and instantly felt better. "Yeah. Let's go." He said, smiling.

* * *

It seems that Natsu wasn't any better on the ferris wheel. But when they reached the top, he was grateful that the ride had momentarily stopped.

"Wow. Look at the view. It's so beautiful" Lucy said, looking out at the horizon. The sun was slowly setting, making the blue ocean sparkle.

"Yeah. It is." Natsu said, not really paying attention to the view, but at Lucy. "Hey. Um, Lucy?"

"Yes Nat-"

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked, once he pulled away.

"Lucy, I love you."

Lucy looked at him. Then, she felt something wet running down her cheeks. They were tears.

"Lucy? I didn't want you to cry. I'm not good with things like this. I'm-"

She cut him off by kissing him passionately. Then, she broke away, and looked at him.

"Natsu, I love you too." She said, a huge smile on her face, tears flowing, and a thought going through her mind.

_'I knew he loved me. But now I know he loves me so much, that he would go this far to tell me...'_

* * *

_**omfg the ending was so hard to write! sry this was a bit short. but i hoped u liked it. btw, the next chapter is probably gonna be one of my fave chappys. XD please review! **_

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	9. Trip, Sprawl, Fall In Love

_**hi all of you wonderful ppl out there! oh yea. chapter 9 is here! XD btw, i have a small problemo. im running out of ideas about how to make two ppl fall in love. i need something interesting. i already did the 'love at first sight' and the 'blushing and looking at her' scenario. but right now, im on the Gazille and Levy rough draft. so i need some ideas about HOW to make them fall in love. if u guys have any ideas, plz send them to me! i promise i will give u credit on the idea. hope u enjoy this chappy! =D**_

* * *

"Natsu!"

The pink haired high schooler turned around just in time to see his beautiful girlfriend running to catch up with him.

"Good morning, my Dragon." Lucy said, with a smirk.

"Good morning, my Princess." Natsu said, with his trademark crooked smile.

As they reached the front of the school, everything was normal. They saw people walking inside, they heard the birds chirping, and finally-

The normalness was ruined when Gray ran out and grabbed the back of Natsu's shirt. "Natsu, we gotta talk. Sorry, Lucy. I'll bring him right back."

While Lucy looked at him with a bewildered look, Natsu was shocked. Not because Gray was dragging him, but because he called him Natsu, which he rarely does.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, when Gray let go of his shirt and faced him.

"Shit. Natsu, I think I'm falling for someone. I don't know why. Something is fucking wrong with me." Gray replied, hitting his head against a wall. Natsu was starting to laugh, but he held it in.

"Shut up! This isn't funny! I don't fall for people! Especially that obsessed, blue haired-"

"Holy crap! You're falling for Juvia?" Natsu couldn't hold in his laughter, and tears started rolling down his eyes.

"SHUT UP! Okay fine! I like her! Are you finished?" Gray was crossing his arms and leaning against a locker.

"Okay. Okay. I'm done." Natsu was breathing to calm himself down. "But, why do you like her?"

Gray sighed, and said,"Where do I start? Her eyes, her smile, her scent. She's smart, kind, bubbly. She has smooth creamy skin, and sparkly blue ey- Holy shit! I'm turning into you!" He turned around and hit his head on the wall again.

"Shut up. Well, if you really like her so much, then tell her."

"Are you fucking crazy? I can't tell her! She's obsessed with me. If I tell her I like her, then she'll start holding my hand in public, smiling at me... wrapping her arms around me... pressing her soft lips against mine." He then started to smile and ramble on and on, dazed and in a trance. The thing that knocked him out of it was the guy standing right in front of him, laughing, with tears in his eyes and who was holding onto a locker for support.

"SHUT UP!" Gray said, smacking him on the back of his head.

"Ha ha! But Gray, you should've seen yourself! You were in a trance! Ha ha!" Natsu said, slowly calming himself down for the second time that day.

"Whatever. What the hell am I gonna do?" Gray said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly, Natsu straightened up and said, "I don't know, but you better hurry up, cause your dream girl is walking this way." Gray immediately turned around and saw Juvia walking and waving to both of the guys. Walking next to her was Lucy.

"Shit, shit, shit." Gray murmered under his breath as the two girls finally caught up with them.

"Good morning, Natsu. Good morning, Gray." Juvia said, showing off her pearl white teeth.

"Morning, Juvia." Natsu replied, reaching for Lucy's hand. "Sorry I made you wait, Luce."

"No, it's okay. I was just confused about what happened."

"Oh, well, I'll tell you **all** about it." Natsu said, smirking and emphasizing the word 'all'. "Let's head to class. Later, Dumbass. Bye, Juvia."

As they were a good distance away, Juvia said, "Gray, I was wondering. Why did you drag Natsu by the back of his shirt?"

"Um, w-well.. I had to talk to him about... something." Gray replied, feeling flushed and nervous, and trying not to show it.

"Oh, okay. So, um... do you wanna walk to class?" Juvia asked, looking up at him.

_'Crap. Why does she have to look so fucking cute?'_

"Uh, sure."

They were silent for the whole walk, until Juvia lost her footing, and accidentally tripped. "Kya!" She said, expecting to fall. Instead, just like when she previously fainted, she felt two strong hands catching her.

"You okay? You trip and faint a lot."

"O-Oh. Um, yeah. I'm okay." Suddenly, her face turned red.

"W-What's wrong?" Gray asked. Then, he noticed how he hadn't let go of her arms when he caught her. His eyes became wide and he stuffed his hands back into his pockets. He started to blush.

"S-Sorry." He murmered, looking away.

"I-It's okay." Juvia said, her blush going down her neck. They started walking again to class, never losing the blush from their faces.

* * *

_**so, was it awesome? lol. well, i loved this chapter, cause its so cute. =3 anyway, please review. and remember, any ideas for the gazille and levy pairing, plz dont hesitate to give me ideas. idc how big or how small. thx again!**_

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	10. Double Date

_**hello again you awesome people. first of all, i wanna thank Tracy so so so so much for giving me that idea about how to hook up GazillexLevy. once i read that, a huge idea came into my head. thx so much! im giving credit to you! and i really want you to get an account! so then i can reply to you and thank you. ^u^ anyway, im pretty sure that im gonna write some more, so thx again Tracy! PS: dont worry, ill try to add Wendy and Charle. maybe Happy too. XD**_

* * *

Ever since walking to their classroom, Juvia and Gray have never acted the same around each other again. They both started blushing when they saw each other. Juvia would stare at him over the edge of her book, until the teacher brought her back to earth. Gray would stare at her while he was sharpening his pencil, until he took it out, and it was the size of his finger. They both tried to avoid each other, and if they did see each other, they would turn red and fumble their words, and then walk away. During all of this, Natsu and Lucy looked on with dissapointment and frustration for their friends.

"They're hopeless." Natsu said, as he and Lucy walked down the hall, talking about Gray and Juvia's relationship.

"I know. They're both too shy and it's killing me. Ugh. I just want them to get together." Lucy said, frowning. "We need to come up with something to get them together."

"What can we do? They're oblivious and that sucks." Natsu said, looking up at the ceiling.

They were walking down the hallway, when Lucy felt a lightbulb go on at the top of her head.

"I have an idea!" Lucy said, stopping in her tracks and looking at Natsu.

"Shoot."

"How about we all go to the movies? We won't call it a double date, because that might make them more nervous. We'll go to a movie, and we wait for maybe 10 minutes. Then, you and me leave to go get more popcorn or something. The catch is, we're not going to come back. We're going to leave, and then they're gonna be all alone at the movies AND when they walk home. It's perfect! We should go to a romantic movie or something, so that could be the icing on the cake." Lucy said, smiling proudly.

"But what if they won't make a move?" Natsu asked, nervously.

"Then I'll go with Plan B. Lock them in a classroom after school. But I'm pretty sure this plan will work." Lucy replied.

"Okay then. We're going to the movies." Natsu said, kissing Lucy and holding her hand again."

* * *

"A-Are you sure this isn't a double date?" Juvia quietly asked Lucy, as they were walking to the theater. She agreed to go, only because it wasn't a double date. But after seeing what Gray was wearing, her knees started to wobble. He had on blue Converse, black jeans, a dark purple t-shirt, and a black hoodie. She felt her face go red and almost fainted, but she didn't.

"Positive." Lucy said, trying not to smirk. She was wearing a short black skirt, a thin, green turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up, and white high heels. She straightened her hair, and let it fall down her back.

As they were both talking, Natsu and Gray were walking in the back, looking at both of the girls.

"Natsu, isn't this a double date?" He whispered to Natsu, also as curious as Juvia.

"Nope." Natsu said, both hands behind his head.

Gray had agreed too, but when he saw Juvia, he felt a nosebleed coming on, and started blushing so much it went down his neck and to his ears. She was wearing red flats, black skinny jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt that didn't cover her shoulders. He wanted to look away, but she was so beautiful, he couldn't.

Natsu decided to walk with Gray, since that was part 1 of the _'Getting Gray and Juvia together'_ plan. He was wearing black DC shoes, khaki pants, and a deep red shirt with a dragon running up the side. "Don't worry. It's not a damn date."

When they reached the theater, they bought tickets for this cheesy chick flick, got popcorn, and sat down in the theater. They chose seats in the back, and sat down.

10 minutes later, Natsu whispered, "Oh, hey. I gotta go to the restroom. Be right back." He got up and left the theater.

5 minutes later, Lucy whispered, "Oh, I'll be right back, I ran out of soda." She got up, and hurried out of the theater.

Juvia and Gray didn't think much of it. They just tried not to look at each other, and they were okay. 20 minutes later, however, they started to get anxious.

"Gray, where are Natsu and Lucy? They're taking long." She whispered.

"I don't know. He better come back though, or I'm gonna kick his ass."

The movie went on, and Juvia was starting to get into it. She reached her hand for more popcorn. Gray, on the other hand, was dying of boredom, so he also reached his hand for more popcorn.

When they're hands touched, it was like an electric zap, and they pulled their hands away.

"U-Um, sorry." Gray said, happy that the theater was dark so she couldn't see him blushing.

"I-It's okay." Juvia said, feeling her face heat up.

They returned to how they were, and stayed that way. A romantic scene had come on, and the two main characters started kissing. Gray and Juvia both felt red.

Suddenly, Juvia felt a sting on her finger. She was fiddling with her fingers on the arm rest, when she felt something sharp.

"Oh. My finger." She said, seeing a small drop of blood run down the side.

"Crap. Here." Gray said, getting a napkin and patting her finger, cleaning the blood. As Gray was doing that, their heads became closer, trying to see the wound in the dim light. When he was finally done, they both put their heads up. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"U-U-Um..." Gray said, too nervous to finish her sentence. Juvia didn't say anything. All she could see was his handsome face, and she felt the urge to do something. So she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"O-Oh! I-I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I mean, you were so close, and-"

Suddenly, Gray grabbed her shoulder, kissed her on the cheek, and looked at her. "No, it's okay. I wanted to do that, too... Cause, I... like you." His face was turning red with every word he said.

Juvia was so happy, and so excited, that she wrapped her arms around him, and said, "I really like you Gray. So much."

All Gray could do was wrap his arms around her, because he was in heaven with the girl of his dreams... and he was slightly unconscious with a nosebleed.

* * *

_**ok, this was super OOC, but again, i warned you awesome ppl. plz review! and btw, Tracy, thx again. i swear, if you didnt give me that idea, i would probably still be stuck in writers block land. XD btw, this is the end of JuviaxGray arc. but dont worry. you're still gonna see plenty of them. and plenty of juvia and lucy being geniuses. lmfao. thx for readin. **_

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	11. A Plan

_**hello again, u awesome ppl! lol. well, yes. finally. juvia and gray are together. ^u^ and the next couple im gonna put together is gonna be erzaxgerard. btw, just to warn you, the erzaxgerard one is only 1 chapter. T_T i know. im sry it's so short. anyway, plz review this story. and plz give ur honest opinion. but plz, dont bite my head off. XD oh btw, erza is super OOC. and gerard is too. **_

**_PS. the word aho i think it means dumbass or something. i forgot. lol_**

* * *

When Juvia and Gray went to school the next day, holding hands and smiling, Natsu and Lucy were relieved that the plan worked. They immediately went up to congratulate the couple.

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging Juvia.

"I know." Juvia said, blushing.

"Congrats, jackass." Natsu said, slapping Gray on the back.

"Shut up." Gray replied.

"Well, isn't this fantastic."

Suddenly, the 4 teenagers turned around to see Erza standing behind them, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Erza!" Lucy and Juvia said cheerfully, going up to hug their best friend.

"ERZA!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed happily, dancing around and looking like idiotic best friends, trying not to show their hatred for each other.

"It's so nice that you two are fighting less often. I'm very impressed." Erza said, her face serious. The two boys were dancing faster now.

"Anyway, I heard about you and Gray. I'm really happy for you two." Erza said to Juvia, a small smile on her face.

"Oh. Thanks, Erza." Juvia replied, turning a bit red.

"Um, Natsu. Gray. Can you guys head on to class without us?" Lucy asked.

"Eh?" The two boys had already stopped dancing. They had a confused expression on both of their faces.

"Oh, yes. Please Gray?" Juvia asked, following whatever Lucy had in mind.

"W-Well, okay." He couldn't resist her big blue eyes.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, knowing that Natsu would probably do whatever she wanted.

"Eh, sure." He smiled at Lucy, and then walked ahead. "You coming, aho?"

"Shut up, moron." Gray replied. He turned to Juvia. "See you in class." He kissed her on the forehead, and ran to catch up with Natsu.

"Okay Lucy. What's up?" Erza said.

"Juvia and I are gonna hook you up with Gerard."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Erza begin choking on her spit. It took her a few moments to calm down, and then she exclaimed, "Are you insane?"

"Well, we already have boyfriends." Lucy pointed to herself and Juvia. "And we want you to be happy. So we'll ask Gerard if he likes you, and see what happens." She said with a smile.

"Lucy. That's very thoughtful of you, but Gerard doesn't like me."

"Well, how do you know, Erza?" Juvia asked.

"U-Um, well... H-He doesn't talk to m-me."

"So? He might be shy around girls. Don't worry, we'll handle everything." Lucy said with a grin.

"N-No, it's okay. I don't care if he doesn't like me." Erza said, looking a bit sad.

"It's not okay. We know that you like him. So that's why we're gonna do this." Juvia said, smiling.

"W-W-Well... fine."

"YAY!" Juvia and Lucy both hugged their best friend.

"But, I don't want you saying anything that will embarass me." Erza said, turning serious.

"Of course, don't worry. Everything is going to be perfect."

_'Now I need to think of plan...'_

* * *

_**do you remember when i said lucy and juvia were gonna be planning stuff? yea, well you're gonna find out on the next chapter. anyway, plz review. i love all of your reviews, whether they're nice and short, or long and meaningful. ty for reading!**_

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	12. The Matchmakers

_**hello again you awesome ppl! im so sry to say this, but today was the first day of skool. DX i saw all my friends and i got my classes, but now, i might not go on the comp as much because my sister is in high school now. and she might need to use it a lot more. but dont worry. ill probably be able to update maybe once a week. and if i dont reply to your review, i apologize. but this isnt the end. ^u^**_

* * *

At lunch, Lucy and Juvia told their friends to go on without them. Everyone thought nothing of it, except Erza, who looked at them a bit nervously, but still walked off. Finally, the 2 girls saw the guys stepping out of class and coming together in a pack. They immediately spotted Gerard, who was quietly walking with the group.

"Pst, Gerard." Juvia whispered.

"Oh come on. He won't hear you like that." Lucy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." She tried again. "Pst, Gerard." She said a little louder, but still not loud enough for him to notice them.

"Here, let me try." Lucy took a deep breath.

**"OI GERARD!"**

Lucy didn't get to see him turn around, because Juvia had put a hand over her mouth.

"Are you crazy! That's so loud that the people from the lunchroom would hear us!" Juvia yelled in a whisper.

"Okay, so maybe it was a bit too loud." Lucy said, biting her lip after Juvia let go of her mouth.

"Um, excuse me?"

The 2 girls jumped at the sound of Gerard's voice.

"Gerard. So you did hear us." Lucy said.

"Well, it was pretty hard not to." He said, scratching the back of his head. "So, why did you yell my name?"

"Oh, well, we were wondering if you knew a girl named Erza Scarlet." Juvia replied.

His eyes became wide, and he turned a bit red. "E-Erza? W-Well, of course I know her."

"Really? Sooo, what do you think about her?" Lucy said, trying to act nonchalant.

"U-Um, she's a really smart girl. And she has pretty hair. S-She looks kind of cute." Gerard said, putting his head down in embarrasment.

"Do you like Erza?" Juvia asked, praying that the answer would be the one her and Lucy hoped for.

"U-U-Uh... yeah. But please, don't tell her. I know she doesn't like me." He said, his eyes filled with sadness.

Lucy and Juvia looked at each other, thinking _'Are they really this dense?'_ Finally, Lucy spoke up.

"Well, what if she did like you?"

Gerard looked up and said, "Wait. Does Erza... like me?"

Now, Juvia looked at Lucy with an_ 'Erza is gonna kill you'_ expression.

"Excuse us, Gerard. Stay here. Please." Lucy then grabbed Juvia's wrist, and ran to the lunchroom.

"What the hell are we gonna tell Erza?" Juvia said.

"Nothing. I have an idea. It's similar to a previous idea I had a while back." Lucy replied, smirking.

* * *

The two girls ran into the lunchroom and to their table. Everyone was curious and and confused, but they didn't have any time to ask questions, because they grabbed Erza's arms, and headed for the door.

Natsu and Gray were wondering where their girlfriends were heading off to, but decided to just let them be.

Finally, when they were in the hallway again, Erza stopped the girls near the corner and demanded answers.

"What is wrong? What happened?" Erza said, bewildered and confused. Surprisingly, she wasn't out of breath.

"We-were-talking-to-Gerard." Juvia panted, leaning on her knees and sweating.

"Yeah-what-she-said." Lucy said, gasping for air and wiping her forehead.

"Y-Y-You were? Did he say anything?"

"Why don't you find out?" Lucy said, and she pushed Erza around the corner, where Gerard was leaning against a locker. _**(A.N: imagine Gerard leaning against a locker. that's hot. XD)**_ When he saw Erza, he stepped back, and felt his face get red.

"E-Erza."

"G-Gerard."

They stayed silent for a moment, until Erza spoke up.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" She stammered.

"U-Um, Lucy and Juvia had to talk to me about something." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"W-What did they say?" Erza said, worried and upset if they told her secret.

"They asked me what I think about you." Gerard said, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Oh. Well, what was the last thing they said?"

"Lucy asked me what I would do if y-you liked m-me."

Erza turned as red as her hair, and replied, "W-Well, what would you do?"

Gerard looked up and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if I did like you?"

Gerard's face lit up and said, "That would be great."

Erza looked up with a surprised look. "R-Really?"

"I-I mean, yes. T-That would be n-nice." Gerard's blush reached his ears, and he looked down.

"G-Gerard?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

He felt something soft and warm on his lips.

She kissed him.

When she pulled away, her face was red.

"I-I like you, Gerard."

Gerard tucked a lock of her beautiful red hair behind her ear. "I like you too, Erza."

They smiled at each other, and gave each other their second kiss.

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, two girls were still behind the corner, watching everything that was going on.

"Thank God. That was really easy." Lucy said, smiling.

"Oh, this is great. I wish every one of our friends could be with their special someone." Juvia said, dreamily.

Lucy smirked and said, "Then let's do it."

Juvia didn't need an explanation. She just smiled, linked her arm with Lucy's and replied, "Absolutely."

* * *

**_did ya hate it? love it? do you wanna make me cookies or do you wanna put poison in my milk at skool? plz review. btw, im on the rough draft of chapter 16, and there's gonna be appearances of wendy, happy, charle, and maybe some other ppl. idk. XD anyway, love you ppl! see you on the next chappy! _**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	13. Loners?

_**go to a mirror. look at urself. u are awesome. why? cause if i say ur awesome, you are. ^u^ anyway, hello again, u awesome girls and guys. yes, chapter 13 is finally up! sry for the delay. i had a lot of homework. X[ but i wanted to update ASAP. btw, in my story, they're old enough to drink alcohol. i just wanted to warn you. okidoki. please enjoy. =]**_

* * *

Erza and Gerard were the new couple around school. Everyone congratulated them, and they were both happy. Of course, nobody knew that 2 young girls were already planning something for each and every one of their friends. Lucy and Juvia decided to help every girl in their group to have the boy of their dreams. It might be a bit hard, but they were pretty good at pairing up people.

At that moment, the two girls were sitting next to each other at lunch. They hadn't told they're friends about their plan. (If they did, they would try to prevent it.) So they only spoke after school, and in the hallways. Right now, the girls were texting their boyfriends, even though they were right across the lunchroom. They were in love, so they thought they could do whatever the hell they want. But, that wasn't the only thing they were doing. They were also brainstorming about who should be the next new couple.

The lunch bell rang, and everyone was getting up to go to class. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were walking down the hall to their next class.

"Um, Natsu? I'm gonna be right back. Juvia, come with me." Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but Lucy had already dragged Juvia down the hall to the girl's restroom. He and Gray were left in the dust.

"What the hell is up with them? They've been doing that all this time." Gray said, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know, but I'm getting worried. What if... they want to break up with us?" Natsu started to get light headed just thinking about that, so he held onto a locker for support.

"Yeah, right. They are not gonna break up with us." Gray said, crossing his arms.

"But, Lucy and I haven't slept together for the past week."

"Shit, we're gonna be loners." Gray sat on the floor and held his knees.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Gray and Natsu were imagining life as loners, Lucy and Juvia were planning out who to hook up first.

"Okay, well there are 4 more girls left in our group. Levy, Mirajane, Bisca, and Cana. Levy said she's kind of curious about Gazille," Lucy slightly shuddered at the thought of actually hooking up Levy and Gazille, "Mirajane said Fried was a bit cute, Bisca is practically gaga over Alzack, and Cana's best bet is Macao. So, who do we pair up first?" She smiled, saying it like it was a playground game.

"Uh, probably Levy. Because I've seen Gazille trying to stare at Levy without being noticed. But he fails miserably." Juvia said.

"Alright. Now, we have to think of a plan."

"How about we just tell them that they like each other?" Juvia said.

"But that's so boring. I want to hook them up together with romance, excitement." Lucy said, drastically flailing her arms to make a point. "And Levy never outright said 'I like Gazille'. So we have to think of something to really make them fall in love."

"Oh. Then how about-"

Suddenly, Mirajane entered the door. The two girls were terrified, because if she heard anything that they said, they were doomed.

"Hi Juvia. Hi Lucy. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh. Um, just chatting." Lucy said, lying through her teeth.

"Yeah. Exactly." Juvia said, trying to sound truthful.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I was actually going to ask you girls if you wanted to come to my house for a party." Mirajane said, smiling.

"Really? That's so sweet. Of course we'll come." Lucy said, relieved that they changed the subject.

"Well, who else is going?" Juvia asked.

"I've decided to invite you two, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gerard, Levy, and Gazille. Bisca is busy with her family, and I didn't invite Cana because there's gonna be alcohol at my party. So I'm afraid she'll finish it all."

"Oh. I see." Lucy said, trying to send a message to Juvia with her eyes.

Juvia caught on quick. "So, those people you just said. They're all coming to the party?"

"Yup. It's gonna be tomorrow. 7:00 p.m. Sharp." She reached into the bag she was carrying and took out 2 small slips of paper and a pen. She scribbled something on both of them, and handed them both to the girls.

"Here's my address. Hope you can come." Mirajane smiled, and walked out.

"I just had an idea about how to get Gazille and Levy together." Lucy said, smiling smugly.

"No need to tell me. As soon as I heard the words Gazille, Levy, and alcohol, I read your mind." Juvia smirked.

* * *

_**love it? hate it? please review. it dont matter what u review, i just want an honest review. btw, 7th grade is hard. T_T okay, well, im on the rough draft of chapter 16, and thats not too far away. so if i dont update very quickly, that means im either too busy with homework, or im writing the next couple of rough drafts. okidoki? well, ty u fantastic ppl for reading!**_

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	14. Home

_**hello again ppl! okay, this is probably one of THE longest chappys ever. XD it has about 1500 words. lmfao. anyway, this chapter has wendy, charle, and happy. it has a small heartfelt moment. but its still very humorous. lol. btw, Tracy. plz PM me your account. lol. thx. okidoki. hope u enjoy this chappy. **_

* * *

When Lucy and Juvia talked to Gray and Natsu about Mirajane's party, they're were excited and relieved that they weren't talking about dumping them. Natsu walked home with Lucy, and they decided to go to his house.

"I'm so excited. I've never seen your apartment before." Lucy said, her face beaming.

"Eh, it's nothing much."

They reached a small apartment with about 4 doors. 2 upstairs, and 2 downstairs. Natsu led Lucy to the upstairs one. They stopped at the door that had a large 4 on it. Natsu took out his key and unlocked the door.

Lucy looked inside. It was cozy. It had a couch, and 2 other doors which she decided were the bathroom and bedroom. There was a small kitchen, and a coffe table with homework, dishes, and a vase of flowers.

"Wendy! I'm home!" Natsu yelled, setting down his backpack.

"Wendy? Whose Wendy?" Lucy asked, curious to see just how old this 'Wendy' girl was. Natsu could see the look of worry on her face and laughed.

"Don't worry. She's my cousin. She's not a teenager whose gonna take me away from you."

Lucy blushed. Suddenly, an 11 year old girl with long black hair and a simple blue dress came out from the bedroom. "Natsu!" The girl yelled, running to him and hugging him. "You're home!"

Natsu smiled and said, "Yeah, I am. Wendy, I want you to meet someone. Her name is Lucy. She's my girlfriend. I want you to be nice to her."

Lucy looked at the cute girl and waved at her. "Hi, nice to meet you Wendy."

Wendy smiled at her, and hugged her. "Hi Lucy. Nice to meet you."

Lucy was surprised at how quickly the little girl had warmed up to her, but she smiled and hugged her back.

Wendy let go and asked, "Do you wanna meet my kitty? Her name is Charle. Natsu has a cat too. His name is Happy." She grabbed Lucy's hand and took her to the bedroom. There were two beds, a dresser, and a closet. Then she saw 2 small cat beds, which had two small cats. One was white, the other was...

"Blue? The cat is blue?" Lucy looked at the little bright blue cat who was eating some cat food. It smelled like fish.

"Yeah. Something must've happened to it when it was born. But I like the color blue, and it's a perfectly healthy cat." Natsu said, who followed the two girls.

"The only problem is, Charle doesn't really like fish. She likes other things. Bread and vegetables." Wendy said, smiling.

"Well, it does look kind of cute." Lucy said.

"Lucy, if you're Natsu's girlfriend, does that mean you're going to marry him when you grow up?"

Lucy blushed furiously. Natsu said, "Wendy. We're in high school. We're not gonna think about that for a while."

"But I want Lucy to be my cousin. And the only way for that to happen is if you mar-" She couldn't continue because Natsu had put a hand over her mouth.

"Wendy, why don't you go to the kitchen and make Lucy some of the delicious omrice you made me yesterday." He let go of her mouth.

"Oh okay! Lucy do you like omrice?"

"Yes, I do." Lucy replied smiling.

"Okay! I'll make some special omrice for you!" She ran to the kitchen.

As soon as she left, Natsu said, "Sorry about that. Wendy may be 11, but she's very curious." He put a hand behind his head.

"No, it's okay. She's adorable." Lucy said, smiling.

"Yeah. But she means well. My parents are always so busy with work, so they decided to let me live on my own. Wendy was living with my aunt, but she calls me her favorite cousin. So I let her stay with me."

"That's so nice of you. My father is always busy with work, and my mom..." Lucy drifted off, and had a sad smile on her face.

"L-Lucy? You don't have to talk about it, I understand." Natsu said, trying not to impose.

"No, no. It's okay. It's just that, I miss my mom. She was so different than my father. She always wanted me to follow my dreams and be happy. She passed away when I was little, but I always follow my dreams for her."

Natsu had a sincere face, and then he smiled. "Well, that's great. She sounds like a really considerate mom. I would've loved to meet her." He kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"I'm sure she would've loved to have met you too." She grabbed his hand, and said, "Come on. I wanna go and eat Wendy's omrice. Please tell me it's edible."

"Um, well..." Natsu trailed off. Lucy had a look of worry on her face.

"Haha! Just kidding. Yeah, she's a pretty good cook. Probably better than me."

Lucy laughed and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"That was really good, Wendy. Best omrice I ever had." Lucy said, wiping off her mouth.

"Thanks, Lucy! I really tried my best to make it good for you." Wendy said, grinning. Her smile was similar to Natsu's.

Natsu looked up at the time and said, "Crap. It's already 9:00. I should probably take you home."

Wendy looked distraught. "Aw, Lucy has to leave? Can't she stay here tonight?"

"Well, If I tell my dad that I stayed at Levy's house, I think he might let it go. I might also have to give up 1/3 of my allowance, but I don't care."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to lie to your father. I also don't want you to give up _that_ much of your allowance." Natsu said.

"It's okay. And it looks like Wendy really wants me to stay." Lucy smiled and looked at Wendy.

"So you're gonna stay?" Wendy said, her big eyes shining.

"Yes."

"Yay! Don't worry. You can sleep in Natsu's bed. Since you're his girlfriend. Isn't that what girlfriends and boyfriends do? Sleep toget-" Natsu covered Wendy's mouth for the second time.

"Wendy, you're gonna sleep on the couch. Lucy is gonna take your bed. Is that alright?" Wendy nodded, because her mouth was still covered.

"Thank you, Wendy." Lucy said. "Thanks, Natsu, for letting me stay over."

"No problem, Luce." Natsu let go of Wendy's mouth and said, "Alright, go get the couch ready. Lucy is gonna get ready for bed right now."

"Okay!" Wendy smiled, and ran to the frontroom.

"Wait. I don't have any PJ's. And tomorrow is school, and I don't have an extra uniform. What if-" She was cut off when Natsu kissed her.

"You can borrow some of Wendy's. She pretty tall for an 11 year old. And in the morning, I can wash your uniform. So stop worrying." Natsu smiled.

Lucy smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

"Isn't this a bit small?"

Lucy was trying to adjust the nightgown that Wendy had gladly let her borrow. It was a blue nightgown, with long sleeves. It would've normally reached her knees. But because of her chest, It reached almost to her thighs.

"Nah. It's okay." Natsu said, lying on his bed with PJ pants and no shirt.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You wouldn't mind me wearing this." Lucy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll admit, you look hot in that." Natsu grinned.

Lucy blushed and said, "Thanks. Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." She climbed onto Wendy's bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Wait. So you're not gonna sleep next to me?" Natsu asked.

"Wasn't I supposed to sleep in this bed? Isn't that why Wendy slept on the couch?"

"I just said that so we could be alone." Natsu smirked.

"Natsu, I'm not gonna sleep with you when you're little cousin is sleeping in the next room."

"She's not gonna wake up."

"Natsu..."

"Please? I miss you. You smell nice. You look hot when you're sweaty." Natsu grinned devilishly.

"Natsu! Shut up! Don't say that in your house!" Lucy said, her face red with embarrassment.

"Please, Luce? I love you."

Lucy looked at him. She knew he didn't just love her for sex. He loved him for many reasons. He said he loved her because she was smart, funny, beautiful, creative. But the sex was pretty good too.

"... Fine." She got up and walked over to Natsu's bed. She climbed into the covers. "Goodnight, Natsu."

"Night, Luce." Natsu said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Wait. So... you didn't want to have sex with me?"

"No. I'm not that shallow. I just wanted you next to me." He nuzzled his face into his neck. Suddenly, she rolled over and climbed on top of him.

"I have a different idea." Lucy said, smirking.

* * *

_**sry. no more super smutty scenes. those are too hard. and my friends are getting creeped out of me XD but i did want a kind of intimate scene. lmfao. anyway, remember how i told u i wanted to write another story? plz give me ideas! i love them all! XDDD lol. well, i am on the rough draft of chappy 17. i think i told u that. lmfao. well, hope u liked this chapter. please review. oh. btw, omrice is a japanese dish. its an omelette with fried rice. okidoki. im done. XD **_

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	15. Marriage?

**_omg i missed u guys and girls! ugh, school work SUX! DX but i can always escape to my wonderful reviewers. lol. anyway, chappy 15 is here! btw, im on the rough draft of chappy 22. can u believe it? omg u guys are the reason i am writing this story. u are so awesome! ty ty ty from the bottom of my heart! anyway, hope u enjoy!_**

* * *

Lucy woke up with Natsu's arm wrapped around her waist. She blissfully sighed. Suddenly, she looked at the clock. 5:30 a.m.

_'Thank you, God.'_ She unwrapped Natsu's arm, got up, and put on her underwear again. She put on Wendy's nightgown, and fixed her hair. She kissed Natsu's forehead, grabbed her uniform, and walked out of the room.

She found Wendy sleeping on the couch. She looked very peaceful and content when she was asleep. Lucy covered her with the blanket, and went to the bathroom which had the washer and dryer. She put in her clothes,

and went to the mirror. She looked at herself.

"Today is Friday. Juvia and I are going to hook up Gazille and Levy. I'm gonna have fun at the party with Natsu. Well, my agenda is done." She fixed her hair so that a bit of it was in a high ponytail. She put on the cherry

chapstick that was in her bag. Then, she went back to Natsu's bedroom.

"Natsu. Natsu wake up. It's time to go to school."

Suddenly, Natsu turned around and grabbed her waist. "Mmm... Lucy..."

Lucy blushed. "Natsu, you have to wake up. It's time to wake up."

Natsu grunted and slowly opened his eyelids halfway. "Mornin, Luce."

"Good morning, Natsu. It's time to wake up. We have to get ready. And today's the party."

Natsu rubbed his eyes, and slowly got up. "Alright, alright. I'm gonna go take a shower. Wanna join me?"

"Natsu! What if Wendy wakes up?" Lucy said, blushing all the way down to her neck.

"She's not gonna wake up." Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"No, Natsu. Please. I love you, but I need to get ready. I have to plan something at the party."

Natsu looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you have to plan?"

"Just something. Don't worry. Now, my clothes are in the washer. Once they're dry, I'm gonna get dressed, and then we'll go to school. Okay?"

"Fine. But I really wanted to take a shower together." Natsu said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Lucy said, and she kissed him.

"Eh, alright."

"Great. I'm gonna go wake up Wendy."

"You do that." He walked to the bathroom.

Lucy walked to the frontroom. "Wendy. It's time to wake up."

Wendy quickly opened her eyes. "Good morning, Lucy! Did you have a nice night with Natsu?"

"EH? What? What do you mean? I-I slept in your bed, remember?" Lucy said, trying to convince Wendy she was wrong. She was also surprised at how energetic she is when she wakes up.

"No. During the night, I had to use the restroom. And when I came out, I wanted to see if you guys were sleeping well. So I walked inside, and you were sleeping in Natsu's bed. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"N-No, it's okay Wendy." Lucy replied shakily, glad that Wendy walked in the room when her and Natsu were _already_ asleep.

"Oh. Okay! So since you slept with Natsu, does that mean you are going to marry him?" Wendy asked, her eyes wide open.

"W-Well, it doesn't exactly sound that bad. B-But, Natsu and I are still very young. Marriage is very far away." Lucy told Wendy, still slightly shaken up.

"But I want you to be my cousin. That would be fun! We can go shopping, and we can play games, and we can-"

"Oi, Wendy. Are you bothering Lucy?"

Lucy jumped at Natsu's voice. He was standing near the hallway, and he was already dressed in his uniform. His hair was still a bit wet, so he had a towel over his pink hair.

"Oh. N-No, she's not. Don't worry." Lucy said, standing up. "I'm gonna go get ready." She patted Wendy's head, and hurried to go get her clothes. Natsu sat down next to Wendy.

"Wendy, were you asking Lucy unusual questions again?" Natsu asked, playfully pushing his cousin.

"No! I was just saying that since I saw you two sleeping in the same bed-"

"Wha!" Natsu said, blushing. Wendy continued on, unfazed when Natsu interrupted her.

"-I just thought that you two might get married." Wendy finished, grinning.

"Wendy! I told you! We're still in high school! Marriage?" Natsu said. The word was foreign to him.

"Is everything okay?"

Just like Lucy, Natsu jumped when he heard her voice.

"O-Oh! Luce! You're ready. Great. Okay, let's go." He grabbed her hand, trying not to look at her. "Bye, Wendy." They walked out the door and down the stairs.

"N-Natsu? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

"N-No. Just... Nevermind." Natsu replied. His face was still red.

_'Marriage? Is my cousin that insane? Lucy and I are still in high school. We're not gonna get married anytime soon...'_

_'But... Marriage...'_

_

* * *

_

**_CLIFFANGER! HELLZ YEAH! XDDDD ive always wanted to do a cliffhanger. lmfao. anyway, yea. i know, this chappy is pretty crappy. but i hope u guys like it! lol. oh btw, for tracys idea on the gazillexlevy arc, i did use it, but then i used another idea. but still, ty tracy! =D oh and PLEASE give me new ideas for a new story. cause i really wanna write another story. lmfao. well, please R&R. _**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	16. Nausea

**_omg hi ppls! i missed u sooo much! ok well, i got big BIG news. i am on the rough draft of chapter 25! IKR? 25 chapters! omfg u ppl are so awesome. i have almost 100 reviews! i wanna thank all of u from the bottom of my heart. each of u guys are amazing for reading my story! thx so much! ok. more big news! i think i might do a spin off of HSH! yup! it might be when they are all in college. but im not sure yet. but it sounds like a good idea! =3 anyway, there are gonna be a whole lot of jaw dropping moments during the next couple of chappys. im actually gonna go a bit off course with juvia and lucy pairing couples, but ALL of them will get paired up! promise! okidoki. hope u enjoy!_**

* * *

"Let's go over the plan. When we get to the party, we have to make sure that Gazille drinks some alcohol. Either that, or we spike his drink. Then, he admits he likes Levy, she gets embarrassed, he becomes sober enough to say it's true, and they fall in love. Simple."

"Oh, yes. If we were Superman, it would simple. We're both high school students. We have to make sure that the plan is flawless."

Juvia and Lucy were in the restroom again after lunch. They were going over the plan on how to get Levy and Gazille together. Of course, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but they were trying to make it that way.

"Okay. Well, how about we?... No. Oh, how about we?... No. I got it. We... I'm clueless." Lucy said, sliding down the wall.

"Well, the plan is pretty good. If anything goes wrong, we'll fix it. Don't worry." Juvia said, smiling.

"You're right. Hey, do you wanna come to my house so we can pick out what we're gonna wear?"

"Oh. Sure. Thanks."

The two girls walked out and met up with Natsu and Gray.

"So, we're all going to Mira's party tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Yup."

"Mhm."

"Yeah."

"Great." Lucy smiled on the outside. But she was smirking on the inside.

* * *

"Oh, wow. This is so cute!"

Juvia was looking through Lucy's closet. She picked out a vivid blue tube top, a white skirt that reached her knees, and a pair of black slingbacks.

"Thanks. I try to pick out a lot of party outfits." Lucy replied. She picked out a red strapless skintight dress that reached to her midthigh, a black clutch, and black boots.

The two girls were at Lucy's house, picking out what to wear to Mirajane's party. They told Natsu and Gray that they would meet them there.

"Oh, Juvia. Here. Take this gold handbag. I got it a week ago."

"Really? Thanks, Lucy."

"I'm so excited for our plan to follow through." Lucy said, putting on her diamond earrings.

"Me too. I can't wait for Levy and Gazille to be the new couple."

Lucy smiled at herself in the mirror. Suddenly, she clutched her stomach. A wave of nausea hit her.

"Crap." She cursed herself for feeling sick before the party.

"Lucy, you okay?" Juvia said, sitting Lucy down on her bed.

"Y-Yeah. It's just... I felt a bit sick. But I'm better now."

"We don't have to go to the party. We can stay here." Juvia said, hoping her best friend was going to be alright.

"No. I'm fine. I'll just take some medicine or something."

Lucy stood back up. Immediately, she felt better. It was just like a switch had been turned off.

"Okay. Well, should we call Natsu and Gray to come pick us up?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Lucy replied.

She ran as fast as she could downstairs to her kitchen. Her father was out of town for a few days, so she was home alone. She went to the fridge, and got out some medicine for nausea. She gulped it down, and immediately a million thoughts ran inside her head.

_'What just happened? Am I really that nervous? No, I know the plan. Then why...'_

She returned to reality when she heard a car honk outside.

"Juvia! They're here! Let's go!"

Juvia slowly walked down the stairs. She wasn't used to wearing heels.

"God. How do you wear these things?" Juvia said, afraid that she might break her ankle.

"Come on." Lucy replied, giggling.

* * *

Outside, the two boys were waiting in front of Gray's truck.

"Damn. How long does it take for them to get ready?" Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"They're girls. They always take long." Gray replied.

"Yeah, but-" Natsu's jaw dropped.

"What?" Gray asked, looking at Natsu. He followed where his eyes were looking at. He felt light-headed.

Juvia and Lucy walked out, with smiles on their faces. They looked like models. Natsu kept his mouth open so long, a tiny bit of drool was coming out the corner of his mouth. Gray was looking at Juvia for so long, he actually did have a full-on nosebleed.

"Hey guys. You two look great." Lucy said, kissing Natsu on the cheek.

"Speak for yourself. You look hot." Natsu grinned slyly, wrapping his arm around Lucy.

"Gray, you look really handsome." Juvia said, intertwining her hand with his.

"T-Thanks. You look... Amazing." Gray replied, his eyes still wide.

"Oi, pervert. Wipe your nose." Natsu laughed.

"Shut up. Speak for yourself, drool machine." Gray mumbled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Juvia giggled. They piled into the car, and rode off.

* * *

**_lol. gray's a perv. but hes a hot perv. XDDDDDD lmfao. anyway, hope u likey this chapter. again, 7th grade sux. T_T i have to write cornell notes, and i have to write the instructions for algebra class, and a whole bunch of other stuff. but, again, i always love seeing ur reviews. they make me happy. =] please R&R. thx! see u on the next chappy!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	17. Truth or Dare

**_100 REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHH! omfg ty ty ty ty so much to everyone who reviewed! u guys are so awesome! ily ppl! ty ty ty! okidoki. now, with the story. well, its FINALLY HERE. the GazillexLevy arc! =D this is one of my fave chapters, so i hope u like it. btw, i tried to make erza not OOC, and i think i did ok. lmfao. well, hope u like it. oh, and also, im gonna be writing another story with one of my best friends on fanfiction. she has an account, but idk when we're gonna finish the story. but plz look out for it. lol, well, hope u enjoy the chappy. thx for 100 reviews! _**

* * *

When they reached the party, everyone was there, except for Levy and Gazille. Mirajane's house was pretty big, but it seems that everyone was going to gather in the frontroom. Mirajane was sitting on a chair. She had a white silk dress, with brown flip flops. Add that to her white hair, and she looked like a snow fairy. Erza and Gerard were sitting next to each other on one of the couches. Erza was wearing a glittery, purple tank top, with dark blue skinny jeans. Gerard was wearing black jeans, with a green plaid shirt. They were holding hands, and were always looking at each other and smiling.

"Lucy! Juvia! Natsu! Gray! I'm so glad you could make it!" Mirajane said, getting up and hugging each one of the teenagers.

"Thanks for inviting us." Lucy said, smiling.

"Absoultely. Well, we're still waiting for Gazille and Levy. Once they come, then the party will start."

"Um, Mirajane? Can I talk to you?" Lucy said, taking her to a corner of the room. Natsu, Gray, and Juvia were saying hi to Erza and Gerard.

"Sure, Lucy. What is it?"

"Not to be mean or anything, but why did you invite Gazille?"

"Oh." Mirajane replied, giggling her sugar sweet giggle. "Remember how Levy said that she was curious about Gazille? Well, I thought it might be a bit more fun with Gazille and Levy around. You know, to spice things up a bit. That's all."

"My bad. Sorry. I just wanted to know." Lucy replied, relieved that Mirajane wasn't actually going to hook them up. Then, they walked back to the group.

"Mira, what are we gonna do during the party?" Erza asked.

"Well, there's gonna be music, drinks, snacks. I also wanna play a really fun game that might be a bit interesting. You've heard of it. It's-"

**DING DONG**

"That must be Levy and Gazille. Excuse me." Mirajane quickly got up, and went to go get the door. She came back with two nervous and bewildered looking teenagers. Levy was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that didn't cover her shoulders, and a white tennis skirt with a pair of blue converse that matched her hair. She still had her thin yellow headband on. Gazille was wearing ripped blue jeans, white converse, and a black shirt that said 'Fuck off'.

"Hey, Levy." Juvia said, the brave one for breaking the awkward silence. Levy waved at her and Lucy.

Natsu was glaring at Gazille. They weren't exactly two peas in a pod, because Gazille had transferred from a rivalry school. Juvia did too, but she quickly warmed up to everyone.

Gazille squinted his eyes at Natsu, and then , "Uh, Mirajane. Right? Why did you invite us? This looks more like a couples party."

"Don't worry. It's not a couples party. I just wanted to invite some people over." Mirajane replied.

Gazille didn't have time to talk, because Levy asked, "Mira, what are we gonna do at this party?"

"Just like I was telling Erza, I really wanted to play a game." Mirajane replied, with a bit of a smirk.

"Which game?" Levy asked.

"Truth or Dare."

Suddenly, there was a slight popping sound. It was the sound of 8 jaws dropping. Now, Truth or Dare is actually an innocent, playful game. But as each teenager knew, every Truth or Dare game that they particapted in while they were in high school was always hot and intense. They didn't have a problem with that, but if they had to do something in a closet just 10 feet away, then that was crossing the line.

"T-Truth or Dare?" Lucy asked, who was worried for two reasons. **1**. She thought her and Juvia would just have to spike Gazille's drink, make him drunk, and he confesses that he likes Levy. That can honestly take about 15 to 20 minutes. Now they have to deal with this roadblock. **2**. If Mirajane picks her and Natsu, then Lucy will be scared out of her fucking mind. Yeah, she loved Natsu. Yeah, she slept with him. No, if she has to do something intimate with everyone hearing her, then she's gonna hide under the damn table.

"Yup. Don't worry. We'll start off with some sweet, playful dares. Then, when it becomes late, we'll get into the... other dares." Mirajane giggled.

"L-Lucy?" Juvia whispered to Lucy. Her face was cherry red, because she's never gotten intimate with Gray before.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. I'll think of something." Lucy whispered back.

_'WhatdoIdo,whatdoIdo,whatdoIdo...'_ She repeated in her mind quickly, trying to think of something. Mirajane cut off her thoughts when she spoke.

"Alright. I'll be first. Hmmm... Erza!"

Erza's eyes turned wide. "Y-Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Truth."

"Erza, why not dare? You're such a strong woman. I know you could handle a dare."

"Alright. Dare!" Erza exclaimed, slamming her hand against the coffee table.

"Let's see. I Dare you... to kiss Gerard on the cheek."

Erza turned a bit red, but was slightly relieved when Mirajane said cheek. "O-Okay." She leaned over to Gerard, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Gerard blushed.

"Juvia. Truth or Dare." Erza said, her face was still blushing, but it had a serious expression.

"T-Truth."

"Is it True... that you've never slept with Gray?"

As soon as she heard the question, Juvia's face turned 100 shades of crimson. Gray, on the other hand, was so perverted, blood splurted out of his nose.

"U-Um, yes. I-I've never slept with G-Gray." Juvia said, who was handing Gray tissue after tissue. After Gray's nosebleed finally slowed, Juvia spoke. She was also giving a glance to Lucy, which was a signal.

"Okay. Um... Levy."

"Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?" Juvia asked. Lucy had a bit of a smirk.

"Dare." Levy replied cheerfully. Even though she was a petite girl, Levy was a very courageous girl.

"I Dare you... to kiss Gazille on the nose."

"EH?" Levy and Gazille both exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" Juvia said innocently. Lucy was afraid she was going to burst out laughing at Juvia's acting.

"B-But Juvia! I-I barely know Gazille." Levy said, calming down after she thought of a good excuse.

"Uh, yeah." Gazille said, whose face was tinted with red.

"Oh, don't worry, Levy. It's just a harmless kiss. Nothing wrong with that." Juvia replied, trying to bite her tongue to keep from laughing with joy.

"U-U-Um..." Levy replied, looking at Gazille. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes looked confused.

_'Is she actually gonna have the guts to'_-. He didn't have time to finish his thought, because he felt something soft and warm touch his nose. Levy looked at the ground with embarrassment after she pulled away. Gazille crossed his eyes,

looking at his nose.

_'She actually kissed my nose.'_ His face heated up.

While Gazille was still looking at his nose, Levy quickly asked, "Lucy. Truth or Dare?"

_'Crap.' _"Truth." Lucy said calmly, trying not to show how nervous she was.

"Is it True... that you love Natsu?" Levy said, with a big smile.

"Of course I love him." Lucy said, smiling at Natsu. She also felt infinitely relieved that Levy was a girl that kept things innocent and simple.

"Okay... Gazille."

"Huh?" He replied. He was starting to doze off.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He answered, like it was the simplest question in the whole world.

"I Dare you... to go inside the closet with Levy for 7 minutes."

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER! HELLZ YEA AGAIN! OMG I LOVE THESE! i love cliffhangers. they make u die a bit on the inside, and then u want to read more. XD god, im mean. anyway, hope u dont hate me for this cliffanger. plz review. again, thx Tracy. she gave me the idea about using alcohol. i kind of changed it, but it was her original idea. okidoki. see u on the next chappy!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	18. Closet

**_hello ppl! well, i know u read the last chapter. and since i am SO nice, i decided to update super quick. aren't i so awesome? yea, i know i am. XD lol. anyway, i wanna ty to everyone for reviewing! i never knew a crappy story like this could be so popular. XDDD okidoki, hope u enjoy!_**

* * *

"EHHHHHHHHH?"

Gazille and Levy both exclaimed at the same time, after hearing what Lucy said.

"What? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, amazed at how well her acting was.

"L-Lu-chan. Y-You're not serious. A-Are you?" Poor Levy was shaking so much, that her headband fell off, and she didn't even bother to pick it up.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, we don't have to do the dare, right? I-It's just a stupid game." Gazille said, his blush going down his neck.

"Yes, but then you'll have to admit you're not brave enough to do the dare."

"Erm..." Gazille said, putting a hand behind his head. Suddenly, Mirajane spoke up.

"Gazille, just do the dare. I mean, you don't have to do anything."

"S-She has a point." Levy said, looking up at Gazille.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. Fuck. Fine. I'll do the damn dare." He walked to the closet, with Levy quickly scurrying behind. They went inside, and closed the door.

'This is gonna be fun.' Lucy and Juvia thought.

* * *

In the closet, there wasnt much. Just an empty room with a rug, shelves, and boxes. Gazille and Levy each took a seat on a box.

"S-So... Do you know anyone out there?" Levy said, always trying to break the awkwardness.

"Well, Juvia went to my old school. But that's about it. Natsu's an ass, and Gerard and Gray are okay. That Erza chick scares me, Mirajane seems alright and Lucy's not my kind of girl." Gazille said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh. Then what is your kind of girl?" Levy said, becoming a bit comfortable.

"Uh, she has to be smart. I'm no genius, so it'd be nice to talk to a smart chick. And she has to be cute. She also has to be a bit tough, someone who stands up for herself. Someone like... you." After realizing what he said, he freaked out.

"No! I mean, someone whose LIKE you! Does that make sense? I didn't exactly mean you. Wait. Shit." Gazille put his hands in his head.

Levy started giggling. "It's alright. I understand."

Gazille looked up, and smiled. He never smiled at anyone. But he just felt, that this girl was someone who you just had to smile at. And look at. And talk to. And...

He shook his head. He knew that a girl like Levy wouldn't fall for a guy like him. She was cute, smart, and kind. He was a scary as hell football player that didn't listen to BS.

Gazille stood up. "Hey, you know, we can just leave. We don't have to... you know, do anything." He scratched the back of his head.

"Sure." Levy stood up. As she stood up, the rug slipped under her foot. And of course, she fell right in front of her. Gazille just happened to be standing there.

Now, they were both on the floor. Gazille on the bottom, and Levy on the top. They were both frozen, staring at each other.

"Oh my God. I'm so so so sorry. I just tripped, and I fell forward." Levy said, her wavy blue hair falling over her face. Gazille just stared at her.

"I'm really sorry." Levy repeated, getting up. But Gazille held her arm.

"G-Gazille?" Levy asked, her face becoming red.

"Levy." He replied, with a wolfish grin on his face. Suddenly, he flipped over, so Levy was on the bottom, and Gazille was on the top.

"W-What are you doing?" Levy replied, looking at his deep dark eyes, while his long black hair was brushing her cheek.

"This."

He leaned down, and kissed her. She was shocked, _extremely_ shocked. But after he was asking for entrance, she finally melted into the kiss. He explored all around her mouth, and she could feel the piercing at the end of his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself closer to him. They pulled apart, because a jackass substance called air was needed.

Gazille licked his lips. Then he said in a raspy voice, "Mmm. Tasty. I need more."

He leaned down to her neck, and started nipping and pulling at her sensitive collarbone.

"G-Gazille. W-Wait." Levy said, hesitantly pulling away.

"What?" Gazille said, his eyes filled with lust. Abruptly, Levy flipped over, and she was at the top again.

"Okay. Much better."

* * *

"Hey guys? I wonder what's taking Gazille and Levy so long." Lucy asked everyone. They continued with the game, but they forgot about the two teenagers.

"I don't know. Want me to go check?" Juvia asked. She had an idea about what was happening, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Alright." Lucy replied.

Juvia got up and went to the closet. She opened the door. She found two teenagers on top of each other, kissing each other senseless. They both pulled apart, and looked at Juvia.

Juvia just stared at them, locked the door, and closed it.

The two teenagers looked at each other, and continued where they left off.

Juvia came back, and grabbed Lucy's wrist. Ignoring the confused looks, she dragged her to the closet, and opened the door again. Again, the two teenagers were still on top of each other, sucking face. Lucy and Juvia just stared at them. They looked at each other, and closed the door again. Then they ran to the bathroom. They closed the door, and lost it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed. They were extremely excited.

"This is so great! I'm so happy!" Lucy said, bouncing up and down, because jumping in boots was difficult.

"I know! This is so awesome!" Juvia said, waving her hands, because just _bouncing_ in slingbacks was difficult for her.

"Lucy? Juvia? Are you alright?" Natsu was at the door.

Suddenly, they both stopped. "Uh, yeah. We are. Don't worry." Lucy replied, trying to calm herself down.

"Alright. But are you guys alright? You've been acting kind of gay. No offense."

Lucy and Juvia looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "We're not gay." They both said.

"Are you sure?"

Lucy opened the door, and gave Natsu a surprise kiss. "No. We're not." She closed the door again.

"Hmph. Now that that's done, let's start planning the next couple." Lucy said, pacing back and forth, her boots clicking on the tile floor.

"Do we have to? Can't we just enjoy the party? I mean, we should have breaks, right?" Juvia asked, crossing her arms.

"Well... I guess." Lucy said.

"Great. Now let's go outside. I wanna get a dare with Gray." Juvia replied, grinning. Lucy laughed.

Then, Lucy stopped. She clutched her stomach. Another wave of nausea passed over her.

_'What the hell?'_ Lucy thought. Luckily, just as quickly as it came, it went away.

"Lucy, you alright?" Juvia asked, looking behind her to see Lucy had stopped following.

"Y-Yeah. It's just that, I felt sick again. And then, it just went away." Lucy said, her expression curious and confused.

"Lucy, did you eat something before the party? Or are you really that nervous?" Juvia asked.

"No. I didn't eat anything, and I'm not nervous."

"Well, tomorrow, we'll go to the doctor. It might just be stomach pains."

"Yeah. Maybe." Lucy replied, following Juvia again to the frontroom.

_'Or it might be something else...'_

_

* * *

_

**_CLIFFHANGER. IN. YOUR. FUCKING. FACE. jk. XD but seriously, i love cliffhangers. only when I write them. if other authors write cliffhangers, then i wanna die. XD lol. well, plz review. hope u liked it! see u on the next chappy!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	19. An Unexpected, Pleasant Surprise

**_hello again u awesome girls and guys! ok, so this is where it gets really good! i think u mite hate me when u read the end. XDD anyway, dont wanna spoil it. hope u enjoy!_**

* * *

The next day, Gazille and Levy were caught making out in front of the school. In reality, they didn't really try to hide anything. So _everyone_ saw them making out in front of the school. Lucy and Juvia were really glad, but they were still a bit worried about Lucy's stomach pains. So at the end of the day, they said goodbye to Natsu and Gray, and headed for Juvia's car.

"Oooh. Nice Mercedes." Lucy said, hopping into the metallic blue sports car.

"Thanks. My parents said if I got straight A's for the first semester, I could get any car I want." Juvia said, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Lucky. My dad said if I got straight A's, he'd just raise my allowance by 20 dollars. It may seem like a good amount, but it sucks."

Juvia laughed, and started the car. Then, they drove off.

"Oh, hey. Who should we pair up next?" Lucy said, reapplying her lipgloss.

"Probably... Mirajane and Fried. But we have to talk to Fried first, because I barely know the guy."

"Me too." Lucy replied.

Finally, they got to the doctor's building. They walked inside, and went in the elevator.

"What if Fried doesn't like Mira?" Juvia asked.

"Then, we'll think of a way for him to like her. But I think he likes her." Lucy replied.

The elevator stopped at the 5th floor. They walked out, and went to room 204. The plaque read "Dr. Montgomery. M.D., OBGYN." They went inside, signed their name, and waited. Fortunately, there wasn't any people. So they talked freely.

"Hey, Juvia. I'm really nervous. What if I have a tumor or something?" Lucy said, biting her lip.

"Don't worry. You won't have a tumor. I'm gonna be right next to you. Alright?" Juvia replied, smiling.

"Okay." Lucy replied, feeling a lot better.

The door opened. A woman stood there. "Ms. Heartfilia?" The woman said, looking at her clipboard. Lucy and Juvia stood up, and greeted the doctor. They went inside the room.

"Alright, Ms. Heartfilia. Why are we here today?" The doctor said, smiling. She looked young, around 30, with long brown hair, and green eyes.

"Well, doctor, I've been having some stomach pains, and I don't know why. I haven't eaten anything to upset my stomach, and I've been drinking plenty of water."

"Okay. Do you exercise?"

"Three times a week."

"Do you eat right?"

"Fruits, veggies, and the occasional sweet."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes, and I use protection."

"Have you had your period this month?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna run a few tests just to check everything's in great condition. Alright?" She said, standing up.

"Sure." Lucy replied. Dr. Montgomery checked Lucy, ran the tests, and excused herself to another room.

"I hope everything's okay." Juvia said, stretching her arms.

"I thought you told me not to worry." Lucy said, cocking her head to one side.

"I told _you_ not to worry. I never said me." Juvia replied.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Then, Dr. Montgomery went inside the room.

"Alright. The tests went smoothly. I just need to ask you a few more questions, alright Ms. Heartfilia?"

"No problem."

"Well, what day did your period end? Do you remember?"

"Probably 4 or 5 days ago."

"Okay. And when was the last time you were sexually active?"

"3 days ago."

"Then the tests were right." Dr. Montgomery said, her eyes shining.

"What do you mean?" Lucy replied, a bit nervously.

"Congratulations, Ms. Heartfilia. You're pregnant."

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGERS FTW! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD this is probably my favorite cliffhanger EVER! XD lmfao. well, now u know. lucy's pregnant. btw, i hate to say this, but idk if ill have time to update... oh who am i kidding OF COURSE IMMA UPDATE SUPER FAST! XDDDDDDDDDDD rotflmfao. okidoki, hope u likey the chappy. see u on the next chapter! please review!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	20. No Clue

**_hello again u awesome ppl! ok. *serious face*. i have some bitter news. im still on the rough draft of chapter 25 of HSH. so i might not update the next one until monday. so so so so sorry. its just that i have to be at least 8 chapters ahead with the rough drafts. T_T i know, i suck. anyway, i hope u forgive me. hope u enjoy!_**

* * *

Lucy couldn't speak. She was positive that the doctor was wrong. That she didn't just say she was pregnant. She wasn't pregnant.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked, knowing that the doctor was wrong.

"Ms. Heartfilia, you're pregnant."

Reality hit Lucy. Hard. Like a bucket of ice water.

"No. No. I am not pregnant. I can't be pregnant." Lucy said, still in denial.

"Well, you said you're period ended 4 to 5 days ago. And you were sexually active 3 days ago. If you had used protection 3 days ago, then you wouldn't be pregnant."

"But I did. I'm on birth control. And Natsu..."

Suddenly, she was trying to remember what happened 3 days ago.

_'3 days ago, I was at Natsu's house. I took my pill, but Natsu...'_

Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu forgot to put on a damn condom." She sat down, afraid that she would pass out from the shock.

"Oh my God." Juvia spoke, who was silent until now.

"Doctor, I can't be pregnant. I'm in high school. I can't raise a baby. Natsu..." It hit her.

"How am I going to tell Natsu?" Lucy said, holding onto the counter for support. Dr. Montgomery spoke.

"Ms. Heartfilia, because you're pregnant, getting an OBGYN is difficult. And since I can see you're going through a hard time, how about appointing me as your OBGYN? And you won't have to worry about cost. We'll deal with that later." Dr. Montgomery suggested, sitting down.

"Oh, that would be great Dr. Montgomery. Thank you so much." Lucy replied, hugging her.

"You're very welcome. Now, let me go get all the preparations ready." She smiled at Lucy and Juvia, and walked out.

"Lucy, don't worry. My parents are really successful lawyers. I could tell them to give me some cash so I can help you out. I'm gonna stick right by you, all the way." Juvia said, hugging her best friend.

"Thanks, Juvia. But seriously. How am I going to tell Natsu I'm pregnant? With his baby? I mean, Natsu? A father?"

_'Although, Wendy looks up to Natsu a lot...'_

Juvia broke Lucy's thoughts, saying, "It's okay. Natsu's a good guy. He'll be an amazing father. And Gray and I will help out as much as we can."

"I know. That's why I want you to be my child's godmother."

Juvia gasped. "Really? Oh thank you, Lucy! I'll do everything I can. I'll pay for diapers, formula, a crib, towels, food, clothes, and all that other stuff." She was talking at hyper speed.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks so much. But I have more problems. How am I gonna tell my father? Where is the baby gonna stay when I go to school? And even with you're help Juvia, it's still gonna be extremely expensive to take care of a baby."

"Well, your father is gonna find out eventually. So you're gonna have to face that fact. My aunt lives really close by, and she works from home, so she can take care of it. She's really nice, and she has a daughter, my cousin, that can help her out, too. And I'll help out with all the costs. So will Gray. And of course, Natsu is gonna help, too."

"Thanks so much for everything, Juvia." She hugged her again.

"Anything for my best friend. Besides, I am the godmother." Juvia said, smiling proudly.

"Is Gray gonna be alright with being the godfather?"

"Yeah, totally... I think." Juvia laughed. Then, Dr. Montgomery walked in.

"Okay, Ms. Heartfilia. Everything's ready. You're next appointment is in 1 month." She wrote something on her clipboard, and handed her a slip of paper.

"Thanks so much, Dr. Montgomery. Oh, and by the way, call me Lucy." Lucy replied, smiling.

"Sure thing, Lucy. Oh, and there's something you need to know. You can't have sexual intercourse during your pregnancy."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks again." They left the office. They walked into the hallway, and into the elevator.

"Lucy, can I tell Natsu he can't have sex with you while you're pregnant?" Juvia said, laughing.

"Fine, but I wanna see his face when you tell him." Lucy smirked.

* * *

"I hope Lucy's alright." Natsu told Gray.

"She's fine. Don't worry. She's just having some stomach pains. Now shut up. I'm gonna kick your ass right now anyway."

The two high schoolers were in Gray's room, playing Modern Warfare on his PS3. Natsu was on Gray's bed, while Gray was on the floor.

"Ha! I beat you, dumbass."

"Shut up." Natsu replied, lying down on Gray's bed and looking at the ceiling.

"Are you really that worried about her?" Gray said, looking at Natsu.

"Yeah. I mean, what if it's something worse. Like a tumor, or cancer."

Gray laughed. "You're an idiot. She doesn't have a tumor, and she doesn't have cancer."

"You never know." Natsu mumbled.

"If you stop acting so stupid, I'll tell you something." Gray said.

"What is it?"

Gray got up and went to his drawer. He opened the first one, and reached his arm all the way to the back. He pulled out a small, velvet, black box. When he opened it, there lay a huge diamond ring.

"Holy shit. Where did you get that? No. Let me rephrase that. Where did you steal that at?"

Gray punched him in the arm. "I didn't steal it, you jackass. I bought it. I was saving up my money for a new computer, but just a few days ago, I bought this ring. You think Juvia will like it?"

"Yeah. How much did you pay for it?"

"Around 2000 dollars."

"She's not gonna like it. She's gonna love it so much, she might wanna sleep with you." Natsu said, laughing.

"Shut up. I'm gonna ask her at graduation this year. I love her a lot, so I hope she says yes." He closed the box, and stuck it back in his drawer.

"She will. I was thinking... should I ask Lucy to marry me too?" Natsu said, lookin up at the ceiling again.

"I don't know. You did it kind of backwards. Normally, you're supposed to marry her first, and then sleep with her. But I'm not gonna judge." Gray replied, smirking.

"Shut your face. I know, but still. We're in high school. That's a bit young to get married."

"It's also a bit young to get laid." Gray mumbled. Natsu kicked him, because his head was near his foot.

"Well, maybe you have a point. Maybe I should ask her to-"

RING

Gray picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Lucy. Yeah, he's right here." Natsu grabbed the phone out of his hands.

"Hey, Luce. Huh? Yeah, sure. Gray, too? Ugh, fine. Love you. Bye." Natsu hung up the phone, and sat up.

"What happened? And what the hell do you mean by 'Ugh, fine?" Gray said, flicking his head.

"Just get ready. Lucy said to head to Juvia's place. She needed to tell me something. And she told me to tell you to come also."

"'Kay." He put on his shoes. "Have any idea what she's gonna tell us?"

"No clue." Natsu said, putting on his jacket.

_'No clue...'_

_

* * *

_

**_yup, natsu has no idea that lucy's pregnant. i wonder how his reaction will be... well i know cause im the author. XD anyway, ty ty ty so much for reading. again, im writing a story with one of my best friends on fanfiction. idk if she wants me to put her name, so ill just keep saying best friend. XDDD see u on the next chappy!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	21. Special: My Reviewers

**_hello again my reviewers! alright, so i am so happy that u ppl have read my story, that i wanted to thank all of u by putting ur name in this special page. i thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. it means so much to me that u took the time to read my story. ty so much. =D_**

* * *

Intrigued April = my supportive reviewer/ my first reviewer

chocolvr69 = my reviewer who was my first friend on fanfiction

Jen569 = my #1 reviewer

SunflowerIce = my kind reviewer

Cara fallen from the sky = my cool reviewer

Alb = my reviewer who has the shortest username

I me and myself = my loving reviewer

dark angel vs light angel = my reviewer who has an awesome username

Elisse Shinku = my funny reviewer

candylover98/Tracy = my best ideas reviewer

fairytailroks = my laid-back reviewer

Rigoudon3 = my honest reviewer

= my reviewer who was brave to say Natsu & Lucy went too fast

Mei-tan = my reviewer who also loves GrayxJuvia

CherryChan09 = my reviewer who cheers me up

Francis Wolfgang = my reviewer who gave me +1 cookie

Dreamypastelle = my reviewer who gave me the best constructive criticism

xgirl with blue eyesx = my reviewer who makes me feel special

emeraldmoon = my reviewer who also thinks GerardxErza are cute

Dancing Techno = my reviewer who thought chapter 1 was cute

Krazykandyman = my reviewer who wants me to continue writing this story

Killerkrapfen = my reviewer who also believes that GazillexLevy equal love

crysintiA = my reviewer who is in 8th grade

emmie = my reviewer who also thinks 7th grade is hard

Tsukinomori Rinneko = my reviewer who has the best fucking username ever

karen = my short and sweet reviewer

xjakx = my reviewer who gave me Wendy's real hair color

Alligatorface24 = my reviewer who loves all of my pairings

D184ever = my reviewer who is also my BFF

.princess = my only reviewer who noticed that Lucy kissed Natsu's pukey mouth on chapter 8

MoNa323 = my reviewer who is my BFF

RockingDani890 = my reviewer who thinks 8th grade is easy

Rixclassa = my reviewer who has a sophisticated username

ilovemarshmallows = my first reviewer to find out Lucy was pregnant

skitty365 = my reviewer who waited patiently for the GazillexLevy arc

MnSe= my reviewer who thinks my story is interesting

Jessenia-chan = my reviewer who liked my cliffhanger

Starry = my reviewer who didn't want the cliffhanger

Sakura Elie Chan = my reviewer who wasn't afraid to tell me the truth

vanillaprincess = my reviewer who thought my story was cool

MiNsEi = my very considerate reviewer

Nika-nee = my reviewer who thinks my writing style is unique

xXxcherrybloosomsxXx = my best reviewer who had an awesome long review

pikinanouart = my reviewer who made me lol

Plushiepaw = my reviewer with a cute username

Darth Hawk 32 = my reviewer who was 100% right

GenuineSparklez = my happy reviewer

emeraldmoon14 = my reviewer who also thinks NaLu is so sweet

* * *

**_ok, if i missed some names, or i repeated some ppl, or if i misspelled some names, plz forgive me. i wrote all of these names in my notebook, and my wrist was killing me afterward. XD but it was worth it. ty to everyone who reviewed my story. u are all amazing ppl. ty ty ty for ur amazing reviews. _**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	22. Our Baby

**_hello again u awesome reviewers! well, i have had a lot of reviews, some were of long-time reviewers, some were of brand new reviewers. again, every review is special to me. so thx so much! alrighty, heres chapter 21 of HSH. wow, can u imagine? i remember on the first chapter, i didnt know what the hell to do. i was still a noob. well, im still kind of a noob right now. XD anyway, plz enjoy!_**

* * *

Natsu and Gray parked outside of Juvia's house. They got out, and went to the front door. Gray rang the doorbell. Juvia opened the door.

"Hey, Gray. Hey, Natsu. Come on in." Juvia let them inside and closed the door. She laced her fingers with Gray, and took them to the frontroom. Lucy was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Luce." Natsu sat down next to her a gave her a kiss.

"Hey, Natsu. Hey, Gray." Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy. So.. Why did you call us here?" Gray asked, sitting next to Juvia, their fingers still intertwined.

"Remember how I said I wanted to go to the doctor? To check out the stomach pains I was having?" She looked at the two boys. They both nodded their heads.

"Well, It's not stomach pains... It's something else."

"Is it a tumor?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Shut up! It's not a damn tumor... It's not a tumor, right?" Gray said, becoming a bit worried.

Lucy laughed. "No. It's not a tumor. It's not cancer. It's not a disease."

"Then what is it?" Natsu asked, his eyes becoming wide.

"... I'm pregnant."

Silence had filled the room. Natsu and Gray were frozen. They couldn't speak.

"What?" Natsu asked, with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm pregnant."

Natsu looked at Lucy. "You're... pregnant?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"And the baby is... mine?"

Lucy bit her lip, and nodded her head again.

Natsu couldn't believe it. He didn't believe it.

_'Lucy... Pregnant? But we always used protection. We're in high school. We can't take care of a child.'_

"Natsu, I know this is a lot to take in. It was hard to believe for me and Juvia too." Lucy said, glancing at Juvia, who was waving her hand in front of Gray's face, but had no response.

"Lucy. How..." Natsu started.

"You forgot to put on a condom..." Lucy said, biting her lip for the third time that day.

"When..." Natsu stared into space for a few seconds. Then, he closed his eyes.

"Crap. 3 days ago. I'm so fucking stupid." Natsu said, putting his head in his hands.

"You're not stupid. You just forgot." Lucy said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Lucy, how are we gonna take care of a baby? We're still in high school. We can't be... parents." Just saying the word felt surreal to Natsu.

"Yes. We can. Juvia said she was gonna help out, and Gray..." She looked at Gray, who was still in shock. "Well, we'll ask Gray later. For now, we have the main things dealt with. Juvia said she wants to help with clothes, food, and other expenses. She also said that her aunt can take care of the baby while we're in school. Natsu, please. I'm not giving up our baby for adoption."

Natsu's expression softened a bit after Lucy had said 'our baby'. He sighed. "I don't either. But there's one main problem. Where are we gonna live?"

Lucy forgot about one of the most important points. "Well... I haven't told my father yet... In fact, he doesn't even know that you're my boyfriend..."

"I told my parents, and they didn't make such a big deal. I don't know what they'll say when they find out I'm gonna be a dad." Natsu grinned.

"So, you're alright with this?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. I love you, Luce. And I already love Natsu Jr., too." Natsu laughed.

"Who says the baby's gonna be a boy?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

"Who says the baby's not gonna be a boy?" Natsu replied, mimicking her movements.

Lucy laughed. Finally, Gray spoke. "Does this mean I'm the godfather?"

"Yes, and Juvia's the godmother." Lucy replied.

"And you're gonna help with the baby, alright Gray?" Juvia told him.

"I know, I know. But Lucy, when are you gonna tell you're dad? I mean, it's gonna be kind of hard to keep a secret when you're stomach starts growing. No offense." He added, after Juvia slapped him on the head.

"Oh, you're right." She looked down at her slim figure. She didn't mind growing big for the baby, but she wondered what people were gonna say at school.

"Don't listen to those idiots at school. You're beautiful, Luce." Natsu spoke, reading her mind.

"Thanks, Natsu." She leaned over and kissed him.

_'I have the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends, and everything's covered. What could go wrong?'_

_

* * *

_

**_oh, i know what could go wrong. EVERYTHING! XD well, not everything. just maybe 1 thing. lmfao. anyway, hope u enjoyed! btw, i think this story is gonna have like 30 chapters. then, im gonna cut it off, make a continuation with another story, and then after that other story is finished, then ill see what ill do. oh no, i hate endings. but dont worry. this is NOT the end! yet. DX im just dreading the day when i finish the whole entire series of high school hookups. but anyway, hope u liked it! plz R&R! thx!_**

_**Roro-chan ^u^**_


	23. Change

**_why hello there you fantastical loyal reviewers! and to my brand new reviewers! well, its here. HSH chapter 22. well, my story is coming along great, and i dont have writers block. (thank God). anyway, i am so amazed that i already have 174 reviews! omfg thats amazing! im so close to 200 reviews! i am squealing with joy! =DDDDDD thank you all so much! btw, i browsed through chapter 4, and i swear, i was so ashamed of that chapter i wanted to bang my head against a wall. T_T yea, i know. i sucked at that chappy. anyway, hope u enjoy this chapter! _**

* * *

Apparently, not everything went perfectly. And it started when Lucy decided to talk to her father. She brought along Natsu, Gray, and Juvia, too. She needed her best friends at her side right now.

"Oh, God. I'm terrified. He's gonna kill me. Oh..." Lucy started panicking as she was sitting in the back seat of Gray's truck.

"Don't worry. I'm a pretty decent guy. I'm sure he'll like me." Natsu said, grinning his trademark smile with small fang-like teeth.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Gray mumbled.

Natsu, with his sharp hearing, said, "Hey. Shut up and keep driving, dumbass."

"Whatever you say, parent." Gray said, trying not to smirk.

"Gray, don't be mean. This is a hard task for Lucy to do, and she needs Natsu by her side." Juvia said, looking at Gray with her big eyes.

"O-Okay." Again, he couldn't resist her big blue eyes.

"Oh, hey, Lucy. Can I tell Natsu now?" Juvia said, turning around with a smile on her face.

"Well, okay." Lucy said, smirking.

"Oh, no. What is it now?" Natsu said.

"You can't sleep with Lucy while she's pregnant."

As soon as Juvia said this, Natsu's face fell turned pale. Gray was trying to hold in his laughter, but 3 seconds later, he was laughing until tears fell out of his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled, punching Gray in the arm. Gray's laughing calmed down, because (and he would never admit it), Natsu's punches hurt.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He was still smirking.

"Yeah, sorry Natsu. So I guess that means we can't sleep with each other for 9 months." Lucy said with a smug face.

"Please. I'm not that shallow. I can go without sex for 9 months."

Gray was beginning to laugh again.

"You want me to fucking punch you again?"

Gray stopped laughing for the second time.

* * *

Finally, they reached Lucy's house. She told Juvia and Gray to wait in the frontroom, and she brought Natsu upstairs.

"Okay. I'll go in first. Then, when I call you, you come inside. Alright?" Lucy whispered to Natsu. He nodded.

She went to a large brown door. She knocked two times. A deep voice replied, "Enter."

Lucy opened the door, clasped her hands together, and walked inside. "Good afternoon, father."

"Good afternoon, Lucy."

"Father, I would like to consult a situation that I am in. It is not a bad situation."

Lucy's father took off his reading glasses. "Then explain this so-called situation."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Father, I am going to have a child." She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. What he said was so shocking, so unfathomable, it felt like a dream.

"Pack up, and please leave." Lucy's father said. No arguing, no yelling. Just a simple sentence.

"W-What?"

"Please pack up, and leave." Lucy's father said, looking up at her with no emotion at all.

"B-But father, you can not be serious." Lucy said, her hands becoming clammy.

"If you are that irresponsible as to have a child when you are 17 years old, then you will be as much responsible for moving out." He said, not even glancing at her while he was reading a newspaper.

"F-Father I have no place to go. I thought that you-"

"Me? You expect me to do something? You expect me to help you with the mistake that you made-"

Finally, Natsu, who was eavesdropping on the door, couldn't bottle up the rage inside of him anymore. He slammed open the door.

"YOU JACKASS! HOW DARE YOU KICK OUT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER WHEN SHE'S GONNA HAVE A BABY! YOU'RE HER FATHER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP HER WITH EVERYTHING!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. If Lucy wasn't holding him back, he might have actually beat the crap out of Lucy's dad.

"Natsu! Stop it! Please!" She was still drowned out by his yelling.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO CALL OUR CHILD A MISTAKE EVER AGAIN! OUR CHILD IS NOT A MISTAKE! SO YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU CRUEL SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT TO LUCY AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Natsu was infuriated. He was trying to reach Lucy's dad, and he was stronger than Lucy, but he could see how Lucy didn't want him to hurt her father. So he held back.

"Natsu! Please! Go downstairs!" Lucy said, hanging on to his arm.

"Lucy, this-!" Natsu started.

"This man is my father. Please, Natsu. I know you're mad. Just let me handle this." Lucy looked up at Natsu with pleading eyes.

Natsu looked at her. He loved Lucy, inside and out, and if someone messes with her, then he'll step in. But when she's begging, he has no choice but to listen.

"Fine." Natsu said. He kissed her on the head, and stalked out, not wanting to look at 'his' face again.

"Lucy, I hope that incompetent, irrational fool wasn't really the father of your child. If he is, then I do not ever want him in my house ever again." Lucy's father said, with stormy eyes.

"Then I can not ever be in this house again, because that man is the father of my child." Lucy said, beginning to get a bit upset, after what he said about Natsu. Suddenly, Lucy smirked. "As a matter of fact, the first place we slept together was my room. In this house."

Lucy's father looked appalled. Before he could say anything, Lucy said icily, "Well then, I'll be off. I'm tired of you're stupid rules and personality. Goodbye, father."

She walked out. She hurried into her room, got all of her favorite clothes, a picture of her mother, and a few of her uniforms, and walked downstairs. No, she ran downstairs.

"Gray, go outside. Get the car started. My father might be coming down the stairs this second. Here, Natsu. Grab this." She threw the clothes at Natsu. He couldn't argue. He just caught all of her clothes, and ran out of the house.

"Lucy, what happened?" Natsu asked Lucy when they were in the car.

"Well, he's pissed off. And I'm not staying there. So I have to stay with someone." Lucy said, putting on her seatbelt.

"Then stay with me. Wendy adores you. And my parents always give me enough money for rent, food, and other stuff." Natsu said, grinning.

"Thanks, Natsu." She said, kissing him.

_'Finally... Change in my life.'_

_

* * *

_

**_yea, i know. the ending is super cheesy. XD so did u hate it? love it? plz review! oh btw, i might be writing another story soon. idk when, but soon. so just watch out for it, okidoki? well, see you on the next chappy!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	24. Love and Sex

**_omg hello there! whats up? hola! XD yes, its here. chapter 23! and its gonna be a bit sweet, and a bit shocking. and a bit fluffy. ^u^ btw, i seen so many stories for FT. im really happy about all the new stories up. its great that FT is getting more popular. =D well, hope u likey_**

**_Disclaimer (God i havent done this in a LONG time! XD) in these 23 chapters of awesomeness, i dont own the characters... my sister does._**

**_Nah jk jk! XD Hiro Mashima does. all my sister owns is this laptop, which i love ^u^_**

* * *

Gray dropped off Natsu and Lucy at Natsu's apartment. They walked upstairs, and opened the door. They were greeted with the cute, little girl who adored both Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu! You're home! And Lucy! You're back!" She exclaimed, hugging each of the teenagers.

"Yeah, we are." Lucy said, smiling. She loved seeing Wendy so happy.

"Hey, Wendy. We have some big news. But you gotta sit on the couch so you can listen."

Wendy immediately put on her 'serious' face, and sat down. Lucy and Natsu sat down beside her, so she was in the middle.

"Well, Lucy went to the doctor today." Natsu started.

"Oh, no! Lucy, are you okay?" She said, turning to Lucy.

"Yes, I'm fine, Wendy. Don't worry. Let Natsu continue."

Wendy nodded her head, and looked back at Natsu.

"Lucy's gonna be okay. But... she's gonna have a baby."

Wendy's eyes became wide. "Lucy's gonna have a baby?" She turned to Lucy, and looked at her stomach. Then she looked at Lucy. "So now are you going to marry Natsu? Because I heard, when two people have a baby, then they're supposed to be marri-"

Again, Natsu covered Wendy's mouth.

"Wendy, remember what I said about that. We're seniors in high school. We're 17 years old. Marriage is not gonna be for a while." Natsu uncovered her mouth.

"Fine. But I'm still gonna call Lucy my cousin." She hugged Lucy again.

Natsu smiled. "Lucy, are you alright with that? If you aren't, she's still gonna try and convince you otherwise."

Lucy laughed. "No, it's fine. I already love Wendy." She looked down at the adorable 11 year old.

Wendy sat back up. "If you're gonna have a baby, where is the baby gonna sleep?"

"Well, two of our friends are going to help out with the baby. So everything's gonna be fine." Lucy replied, patting her on the head.

"Oh. Okay! I'm hungry. Do you want some fried rice?" Wendy asked Natsu and Lucy.

"Sure." They both replied.

"Okay!" Wendy got up and ran to the kitchen.

Lucy sighed. "You're cousin is so cute. I love her."

"Hehe, thanks. So, do you want me to help put away your mountain of clothes?" Natsu replied, pointing to the pile of uniforms, dresses, and shoes that Lucy brought along.

"Yeah, sure." Lucy got up, and grabbed some clothes. As she was doing that, she saw the picture of her mother that she grabbed from her nightstand. She sighed.

_'I miss you a lot, Mom. And I know the events that happened in my life may not be what a normal teenage girl would do. But I love Natsu, and I already love this baby. I wish you were here, Mom. You'd love them, too.'_

Lucy blinked back a few tears. She didn't know how long she was standing there, until Natsu asked, "Lucy? You okay?"

Lucy looked up. "Oh. Yeah, I am. Sorry."

Natsu saw the picture of her mother. "I-Is that your mom?"

Lucy handed him the picture. "Yes. It is. She passed away while she was very young. She was really beautiful."

Natsu looked at the picture. If he didn't look twice, he'd swear that the person in the photo was Lucy. Lucy's mother had wavy golden tresses that framed her heart-shaped face. She had light, warm skin, and big, chocolate eyes. Her smile looked exactly like Lucy's. Two rows of perfect teeth, with small, light pink lips. Her smile looked like it could light up any room.

"She's very beautiful. She looks just like you, Lucy." He smiled, and handed her the picture back.

"Thanks. That's what everyone says, but I think my mom was much more beautiful than me." She smiled back.

Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist. "But you're still beautiful to me." He kissed her cheek.

Lucy blushed. "Thanks, Natsu. Now come on, we have to put these clothes away."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

After a delicious meal with Wendy's fried rice, and after Wendy had fallen asleep on the couch, Lucy and Natsu were getting ready for bed. Lucy had brought some PJ's along, so she was wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

"Okay, bed time. I'm tired." Lucy yawned. She climbed into Natsu's bed. "Night, Nats-"

**RING**

"Ughhhh... Luuuuucy... Stop ringing..." Natsu mumbled.

"That's not me, idiot. That's my cell phone." Lucy got up, and answered the phone. She headed for the bathroom. "Hello?"

"Lucy? It's Juvia. I gotta talk to you." Juvia sounded panicked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Lucy, I'm at Gray's house."

"Okay. So?" Then Lucy thought for a few seconds.

'Juvia is at Gray's house. At 11:00 at night...' Once she put the pieces together, she lost it.

"OH MY GOD! JUVIA! SERIOUSLY?" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, Natsu bolted through the door with a baseball bat.

"Lucy! What happened? I heard screaming!"

Lucy looked at him with a bemused expression. "Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"But... Nevermind. I'm too tired to ask." He dragged himself back to bed.

Lucy brought the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry. Juvia, are you serious? You're gonna sleep with Gray?"

"Well, that's why I called you. Should I?" She sounded nervous.

"Do you love Gray?"

"Of course I love him."

"Then go. If you love him, and you feel ready, then go. And remember, please use protection." She looked down at her stomach.

"I will. Thanks, Lucy. Night. See you tomorrow." Juvia hung up.

Lucy sighed. She went to the bedroom, and climbed back into bed.

"Natsu, do you love me?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Do you love the baby?"

"Of course." He answered a bit more clearly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Night, Natsu. Love you."

"Love you too, Luce."

Lucy fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**_noodles. XDDD random. lol. well, did u love this chappy? plz review, and tell me watcha think! btw..._**

**_I love you ppl! XDDDDD _**

**_oh btw, i might not go on as much, cause i need to study and do my homework, cause im failing at history and AVID (an elective.) my teacher sux. eggrolls. DX well, hope u still likey the chappy!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	25. What if?

**_hello again my reviewers! ok, first of all, u guys are gonna hate me cause this chapter is really short. XD so so sry. its just that, things have been pretty hectic. my history class is really shitty for me right now, and i hate my elective. T_T i am a bit happy cause its almost halloween. =] anyway, i hope u enjoy this chapter. _**

**_Hiro Mashima owns the characters. I own Hiro Mashima._**

**_JK XD_**

* * *

Saying Juvia was scared was an understatement. She was beyond terrified. Because in less than 24 hours, she would no longer be a virgin.

Juvia was pacing back and forth in Gray's bathroom. He was in his room. Gray said they didn't need to do this right now, but Juvia still wanted to ponder on the question.

_'I love Gray, and I'm ready, but..._

_What if our parents find out?_

_What if Gray breaks up with me if he doesn't like it?_

_What if-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Gray began knocking on the door.

"Juvia? Are you alright? We don't have to... you know..."

Juvia opened the door. "I'm fine. But I... I don't know... if we should..." She bit her lip.

"It's okay. I love you, Juvia." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Gray." She kissed him back.

She slowly pulled away. They both looked at each other. They've kissed each other before, but none were as intense as that.

Gray slowly leaned in for another kiss. This time, they didn't pull away. They made the kiss deeper. Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his messy black hair. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and pulled himself closer.

Suddenly, Juvia jumped up and wrapped her legs around Gray's waist. Gray carried her by cupping his hands under her legs. They still didn't stop the passionate kiss.

Gray started walking to his bedroom. When they finally reached it, he laid Juvia down on his bed. He started to pull off his shirt.

Juvia ran her hands over his hard abs, trying to feel every inch of exposed flesh on Gray's body as she could. Unfortunately, they were humans who had to breathe. They pulled apart.

"Wow..." Juvia broke the silence.

Gray didn't answer right away. He looked at Juvia. She was beautiful. Her short hair stuck to his pillow, her eyes looked brighter, and chest heaved up and down, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah... Juvia... Are you sure?..."

He didn't have time to finish, because she pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

**_in MY opinion, this is probably 100 times better than chapter 4. i think so anyway. well, hope u liked the chapter. dont worry, the next one is gonna be super longer. promise._**

**_oh BTW! if u guys have a deviantArt, look me up. i just uploaded my first work of art. (its super crappy, just to warn u) http :/ heart- paramore. deviantart. com /_**

**_and its without the spaces. okidoki, love u guys!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	26. 3 Birds With 1 Stone

**_HOLY CRAP LOOK!... your face. XD nah, jk jk. u know i love u guys. ^u^ _**

**_yes, finally. the next chapter is up! i know, i suck. its just that, fkin school is totally suckish right now. and i still hate my fkin elective. T_T but u guys always make me happy. btw..._**

**_200 REVIEWS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! HOLY FREAKING CRAP I GOT 200 REVIEWS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! U GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! =D_**

**_hope u enjoy this chappy! love u guys! oh, and Hiro Mashima owns the characters. i own you. XD jk_**

* * *

Natsu woke up with Lucy next to him. He silently laughed.

_'Haha. I bet Gray hasn't even got to third base with Juvia yet.'_

He got up slowly, as not to wake up Lucy, and began to walk out, when his phone rang. He immediately cursed, and silenced it.

_'Speak of the devil.'_ He answered the phone when he got to the bathroom.

"Mornin, Gray. Whadda you want?"

"Natsu... I slept with Juvia."

Natsu lost his balance. Luckily, he grabbed on to the sink so he wouldn't fall.

"Are you serious?" Natsu said, his voice filled with shock, and impressiveness.

"Yeah, I am. And don't be loud, she's still sleeping."

"She's still at your house?" Natsu said, forgetting to be quiet.

"Shut up. Yeah, she's sleeping."

"Whoa, dumbass. You finally got laid." He started laughing.

"Shut the fuck up." Gray sounded mad.

Natsu silently laughed. "So, why'd you call me?"

"I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me today."

Natsu lost his balance again. This time, he really did fall.

"Serious? But I thought you said.."

"I know. I was gonna ask her at graduation. But I wanna tell her now. And I want you to be my best man."

"Gee, thanks buddy. That means a lot. How about Lucy?" Natsu said, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure Juvia would want Lucy to be her maid of honor."

"Cool. So, when you gonna get married?"

"The day of graduation."

Natsu would have lost his balance, but he was already on the floor.

"Really? That soon? Damn..."

"I know, I know. But I love her so much. I just wanna make her mine."

Natsu laughed. "You sound really cheesy."

"Shut up." Gray mumbled.

"Haha. Well, I got to go. Lucy and I gotta get ready for school. See ya at school."

"Later."

They both hung up the phone. Natsu got up, and went to go wake up Lucy.

"Lucy, wake up." He got on top of her and started kissing her neck. That was his favorite spot.

Lucy shivered. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled. "Good morning, love."

"Mornin, babe." He kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, hey. Gray has some big news." He was trying not to smirk.

"Really? What is it?" Lucy replied, wondering if Gray and Juvia actually had slept together.

"Well, I'll let him tell you when we get to school. Alright?"

"Fine." She pouted. Natsu laughed.

Lucy got up, and went to go wake up Wendy.

"Wendy, good morning."

Wendy quickly opened her eyes. "Good morning, Lucy. Do you know who Gray and Juvia are?"

Lucy was curious. "Yes, they're my best friends. Why do you-"

"Oh, because I heard that Gray was gonna marry Juvia. I just wanted to let you know. I heard Natsu talking about in the bathroom with Gray this morning." Wendy smiled.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Gray is going to ask Juvia to marry him? Really?"

_'So that was what the big news was.'_

Lucy got up, patted Wendy's head, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Natsu?"

The door burst open. Natsu caught Lucy in a surprise kiss. "Yes?" He grinned.

"Ew, did you wash your hands?" Lucy said, in a fit of giggles.

Natsu stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, for your information, I did."

Lucy calmed down."Well, anyway, I found out the big news!"

"You did? Wait, from who?" Natsu said, scratching his head.

"Wendy. She heard you talking in the bathroom." Lucy began giggling again.

"Damn, she's so nosy. So, you excited? Cause you're the maid of honor." Natsu said, smiling.

Lucy's eyes began to sparkle. "Really? I am? Oh, I'm so happy! Wait. Did Gray ask Juvia yet?"

"Nah, he said he was gonna ask her today."

"Then how do you know I'm the maid of honor?" Lucy said, frowning, and putting her fists on her hips.

Natsu laughed. "You're Juvia's best friend. Come on. Besides, I'm the best man." He put on a childish grin of pride.

It was Lucy's turn to laugh. "Anyway, I'm really excited. I hope they get married before-"

She stopped. She clutched her stomach, ran into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, banging on the door. He heard Lucy throwing up. He cringed.

_'Crap. I hate seeing Lucy like this.'_ He went to go get some medicine.

When he got back, the bathroom door was open again, and Lucy was gargling out her mouth.

"Ugh. I hate the taste of puke." Lucy complained.

"Doesn't everybody? Here, this might help." He held out the medicine.

"Thanks, Natsu." She gulped it down, and sighed. "School is gonna suck even more now. What if I get sick during class?"

"Then run out and go to the restroom." Natsu replied, answering like it was a simple question.

Lucy frowned. "Really? And get in trouble? That's genius."

"Thanks." Natsu said, oblivious to Lucy's sarcasm.

"Come on, we have to get ready for school."

* * *

A month passed. Juvia and Lucy were too busy planning for the baby, that they forgot Mirajane, Cana, and Bisca were still single. So, they decided to make a plan that weekend.

"Juvia, look. My figure is getting a bit bigger." Lucy turned to her side, and she was a tiny bit thicker than last month.

"I know. Don't worry. You'll still look pretty with your baby bump." Juvia smiled.

"Thanks." She sighed. "I feel horrible. I feel like we neglected our friends."

"We didn't neglect them. It's just that, it's been pretty hectic. You know, with the baby, and the wedding." She squealed. Gray had proposed to her a month ago.

Lucy smiled. "I know that, but I feel so selfish. We're both happy, and our friends don't have their special someone's yet."

"Well, then let's get back on track. I think we should hookup Mira and Fried. Remember? We have to get to know him." Juvia said.

"I know that, but-"

**RING**

Lucy picked up her cell phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Bisca... A pool party?... Tomorrow?... Sure, I'll go... Juvia too?... Great. See you then." She hung up the phone.

"So, Bisca invited us to a pool party on Sunday, which is tomorrow?" Juvia said, smart enough to piece everything together.

"Yes," Lucy smirked. "That's also the day were gonna be killing 3 birds with one stone."

"Isn't it two birds with one stone? And what do you mean by that?" Juvia asked, confused.

"Bisca invited Mira, Fried, Cana, Macao, and Alzack. That's what I mean."

* * *

**_i love u cliffhangers. i love u. XD hope u enjoyed the chappy. btw, hope u read my NEW STORY! its called Amazing, and its about gazillexlevy. btw, its a spoiler for the latest chapter. just to warn u. love u guys! thx for 200 reviews!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	27. Favor

**_omg i am so sry everyone! i updated super late! ive just been having some personal issues, and i didnt have time to update. plz forgive me. and if i cant reply to ur reviews, plz know i feel so horrible! i cant write an authors note at the end of this chappy, cause i dont have time. im sry, rly. plz enjoy!_**

* * *

The next day, Lucy and Juvia were packing all of their neccessities into their pool bags. Sunblock, a towel, a brush, flip flops, an inflatable beach ball, and extra clothes. They were gonna wear their bikinis under their clothes.

"I am so excited! Think about it. 3 couples in 1 day! We're like freakin superheroes." Lucy said, putting on her black bikini.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Juvia agreed, who was putting on a blue bikini.

Lucy sighed. "I'm really happy about everything that happened. Imagine. I'm pregnant, you're getting married, and we're all going off to college."

Juvia smiled. " I know. And isn't it great that we'll all be going to the same college?"

"Well... We are all going to the same college. Right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't we?" Juvia replied.

"Oh. I don't know. I was just asking." Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Well, I think we have everything. I'll call Gray."

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were at Gray's house. They were also getting ready for the pool party. They had a towel, flip flops,... and themselves.

"Cool. We're all set." Natsu said. He was wearing a T-shirt and red swimming trunks.

"Yeah. Now we have to wait for Lucy and Juvia to call." Gray replied, flopping on the bed. He was also wearing a T-shirt, and navy blue swimming trunks.

"Gray?"

"Hm?"

"Where are you going to college again?" Natsu asked.

"Probably... UCLA. Why?" Gray asked, sitting up.

"Because... I don't know where Lucy's going to college. We haven't really talked about it." Natsu scratched his head.

"Well, Juvia told me she was going to UCLA. Obviously, Lucy might wanna go there, too."

"Yeah, but she told me her mom went to USC. So did her dad." His fists clenched at talking about Lucy's dad.

"Don't worry. You guys are gonna be together forever, blah blah blah, and all that crap." Gray flopped on his bed again.

"Forever? Really? I mean, I love Lucy, but what if -"

**RING**

Gray picked up his cell phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Lucy... You girls are ready?... Okay, we'll be there in a bit... Bye."

"So Lucy and Juvia are ready?" Natsu asked.

"You mean if you're girlfriend and my fiance are ready? Then yes." Gray grinned. He was thrilled to call Juvia his soon-to-be wife.

Natsu smiled. "Come on, baka. Let's go.

* * *

The two boys went to go pick up Lucy and Juvia. After a few nosebleeds and a puddle of drool, they were on their way.

When they arrived, they saw everyone there. And I mean **EVERYONE**.

Levy and Gazille were sitting at the edge of the pool, Levy sitting on Gazille's lap. Erza and Gerard were in the jacuzzi, cuddling. Mirajane and Fried were flirting near the snack table. Cana and Macao were (unsurprisingly) drinking some 'soda' at a table. And Bisca and Alzack were looking at each other and blushing from across the pool.

Lucy and Juvia looked at all of their friends. They were extremely proud that they they had hooked up their friends, and that they were gonna hook up the last of their friends. They couldn't stop smiling.

"Lucy! Juvia! Natsu! Gray! You're here!"

Bisca ran towards them, and gave them each a hug. She was wearing a sea green bikini that matched her waterfall tresses.

"Tch, finally the jackass is here." Gazille mumbled, referring to Natsu. He was wearing black and silver swimming trunks.

"Oh, don't be mean Gazille." Levy giggled, kissing him on the nose. She was wearing a yellow bikini with a green tankini.

"Oi, Alzack!" Gray said, heading over to the handsome, long haired boy. He was wearing brown swimming trunks, and his hair was in its usual messy do.

"Hey, Gray." Alzack said, smiling.

"Hehe, I see you making eyes at Bisca over there." Gray smirked, glancing at the girl who was chatting with Lucy and Juvia.

Alzack turned red as a tomato. "W-What? O-Of course n-not! I-I mean..." Alzack put his head down in embarrassment.

Gray laughed. "Why don't you go over there and make a move?"

"I can't. I'm out of her league. Bisca... Bisca's beautiful, intelligent, radiant. And I'm..." Alzack just groaned and put his head down again.

"Suit yourself. Just watch. Before you know it, she'll be gone." And he walked off.

_'Gone? With someone else?'_ Alzack couldn't bear that thought. But, he was too afraid to talk to her. So he sat there, viewing his true love from afar.

* * *

"A-Alzack? Me? I-I don't..." Bisca was blushing furiously from the question that Lucy and Juvia asked her.

"Come on, Bisca. We know you like Alzack. Just go on and say something."

"B-But, I'm out of his league. Alzack's so handsome, smart, and kind. I'm..." She sighed.

"Bisca, you're amazing. Just go on and talk-" Lucy was interrupted by Juvia.

"Wait, Lucy. Bisca's right. If she doesn't want to talk to Alzack, then we can't force her."

"Thank you for understanding, Juvia." Bisca said.

Lucy was appalled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Um, excuse us, Bisca." Lucy pulled Juvia so hard that her wrist became red.

"Are you insane?"

"Not insane. Clever." Juvia smirked.

"Really? Then you better clue me in, cause I'm freaking out." Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Bisca's house is huge, right?" Juvia smirked even more.

"Yeah, it looks like a mansion." Lucy turned around to view the huge gleaming house.

"So there must be two entrances, am I right?"

"There's actually 4, but go on."

"Okay. You ask Bisca to go get something from the basement. I don't know, make something up. I ask Alzack to get something from the basement. They go inside, it's dark, and then they confess. Simple."

"Really? A basement? That's not really romantic.." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, Bisca's basement is just a guest bedroom." Juvia said.

They were both silent for 5 seconds. Then, they finally put the pieces together.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled. Well, not really. They covered their mouths, so it sounded like "mmmmmmmmmmf!"

"No! No way! No no no! We are not sending Bisca and Alzack down there! They're too innocent!" Lucy whispered.

"I know that! Wait, I think Gray has a condom-"

"Come on! You got to be kidding me! Alzack and Bisca are not gonna sleep with each other!" Lucy screamed in a whisper.

"Okay, so do you have any better ideas?" It was Juvia's turn to put her hands on her hips.

Lucy pondered for a second. Then she turned around.

"Bisca, can you do me a favor?"


	28. Basement

**_MY REVIEWERS! MY BEAUTIFUL AMAZING REVIEWERS! I MISSED U SO MUCH! AHHHHHHHH!_**

**_lmfao. im such a dork. XD _**

**_well, i missed u wonderful ppl. how goes it? yes, i am very behind in HSH. im so so sry. but thanksgiving is almost here! ill try to write my story and update quicker! ty all for reviewing. i am still in shock that my story has 200+ reviews. i love u all! ty ty ty!_**

* * *

"Lucy? Why did you want me to go down to the basement?"

Lucy, Juvia, and Bisca were heading down to the basement. They pulled on their tops and shorts over their bathing suits, and were walking as fast as they could.

"Cause I really need you to get something for me." Lucy said. She was praying to God that Juvia's plan would work.

They reached the basement, and went inside. It was a pretty big basement, and very colorful. It had a big bed, a vanity mirror, and a dresser. It was a very cozy bedroom/basement.

"Wow. This is really nice." Lucy said, looking around. She got back on track, and asked Bisca, "Oh, Bisca, do you have any extra clothes?"

"Yeah, I do. Hold on." She bent over and reached into the dresser.

While her back was turned, Juvia and Lucy slowly walked up the stairs. Then, they closed the door, and locked it.

"Oh, no! Bisca! You're locked inside! Don't worry! We'll get help!" Lucy and Juvia high-fived each other, and ran to get Alzack.

"A new couple, here we come!" They squealed.

* * *

The two girls ran to get Alzack. They dragged him inside the empty house, and stopped.

"Juvia? Lucy? What's wrong?" He said, utterly confused.

"Juvia-you-tell-him. I'm-not-running-anymore. It's-bad-for-the-baby." She sat down on the floor, and tried to catch her breath.

"Okay." Juvia straightened herself up. "I need you to get something from the basement. Now."

"Um, okay?" Alzack said, scratching the back of his head. He followed Juvia to the basement.

"Down there, I want you to-" As soon as he stepped inside, she slammed the door, and locked it.

"I want you to get with Bisca, that's what I want you to do." Juvia said, crossing her arms.

* * *

"Juvia! Juvia! Why did you close the door! Hello?" Alzack kept banging on the door, until he heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Alzack?"

He turned around. At the base of the stairs, he saw Bisca. He felt his face heat up ten-fold.

"B-Bisca. What are you doing here?" He walked down the stairs.

"W-Well, Juvia and Lucy told me to get something here. But then, they left. And I was locked in here." She clasped her hands, and put her head down so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"O-Oh. That's exactly what happened to me." He scratched the back of his head, his face still red.

They both stood there silent for a bit. What they didn't know is that Juvia and Lucy, who got up and walked to the basement, were right outside the door, listening to everything they were saying.

"Ugh, they are never gonna make any progress." Juvia said, quietly banging her head on the door so they wouldn't hear it.

"Well, then I'm gonna do something about it." Lucy took a deep breath.

"ALZACK, BISCA LIKES YOU! BISCA, ALZACK LIKES YOU, TOO!" She yelled, loud enough so the two could hear them, but not so loud that everyone outside could hear her.

"Our deed is done. Come on, let's go check on Mira and Fried." Lucy smiled, and her and Juvia walked back to the pool.

* * *

Of course, the two teenagers in the basement were shocked and embarrassed. They couldn't believe that Lucy had said that. They also couldn't believe that they both had the same feelings for each other and that they were too dense to realize it.

"A-Alzack, you like me?" Bisca said, her face warming up.

"W-Well..." Alzack nodded his head quickly. "A-And you like me, too, Bisca?"

"Y-Yes, I like you too." Bisca said, smiling. She kissed him on the cheek. Alzack turned an even darker shade of crimson.

"B-Bisca, would you like to go on a.. date with me?" He put his head back down.

Suddenly, she put her hand in his hand.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Alzack." She led Alzack up the basement door. Then, she remembered.

"Oh, no. We're locked in here." Bisca said, turning the doornknob.

"Well, maybe we can call someone -" Bisca cut him off with a kiss.

"Or maybe, you can kiss me." She said when she pulled away. Alzack was starting to feel light-headed.

"O-Ok.." Alzack said, swaying a bit back and forth.

* * *

When they returned, Mira and Fried were sitting at a table now, eating chips and fighting over dip playfully. They were both sitting very close to each other.

"Alright. This one's gonna be easy." Juvia said, cheerfully.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Elfman came out of the house. He saw Mirajane and Fried, and he walked up to them. Put it this way. He wasn't happy seeing his sister flirting with a boy.

"Alright. This one's gonna suck." Juvia said, banging her head against a nearby wall for the second time that day.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. We just have to convince Elfman to let his sister be able to date whoever he wants." Lucy said, biting her lip.

"Yeah, like this." Juvia walked over to the table, grabbed Elfman by his hair, and dragged him away. Lucy watched with wide eyes.

"Wow." Lucy said, when Juvia came back with Elfman, who was massaging his poor head.

"I'm desperate for this to happen." Juvia said, with a serious expression. Lucy took a step back.

"Okay. Anyway, we need to talk to you Elfman."

"A man doesn't hurt people for no reason." He said, looking at Juvia. "And sure."

"We need you to stop coming between Fried and your sister." Lucy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Because we said so. Alright?"

"A man protects her sister from-" Elfman was cut off by Juvia

"You know what _else_ a man should _protect_?" Juvia said darkly.

Elfman paused, then looked down. He quickly covered himself and turned pale.

"Um... A man learns when to let his sister date." He scurried off.

"Whew. Glad that's over." Juvia grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Yeah. By the way, you're good at being scary." Lucy said.

"Thanks. Hey, wanna take a dip in the pool?" Juvia asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Lucy said, yanking off her top.

"Wait! Oh, God!" Juvia said, jumping up.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Alzack and Bisca! We forgot to let them out!"

"Crap!" Lucy yelled.

They ran as fast as they could to the basement. They immediately opened the door. Suddenly, they heard something.

"Oh, Alzack~"

They covered their mouths in shock, not even wanting to go down there. So they just closed the door, locked it again, and went back to the pool.

* * *

**_OH MY GOD I AM SO EVIL! XDDDDDD LMFAO! _**

**_anyway, there u have it! hope u enjoyed it! btw, im on a small writers block, and im super busy with hw. i h8 my english class cause im behind in my reading. im behind cause i go on the computer too often. this sux. T_T_**

**_well, plz review and hope u liked the chappy! love u ppl! bye bye!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	29. You Gotta Breath To Go To College

**_ MY AWESOME PPL! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _**

**_well, i updated kind of l8. sry. but hey! guess what? IM GETTING 6/7 A'S FOR MY CLASSES! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! HELLZ YEAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! im so fkin smarticles. XD_**

**_anyway, hope u like this chapter. dont worry, theres still gonna be a CRAPLOAD of chapters. i might stop at chapter 40 or so. maybe. lmfao. but i am on chapter 32 right now, so im pretty good. =3_**

**_btw, ty all for the reviews. i love u all. 3_**

* * *

When they came back, things were still going well for Mira and Fried. They were positive that they were gonna hook up, so they glanced at Cana and Macao. They were chatting and hiccupping, and they reeked of booze. Lucy and Juvia weren't sure if they were gonna hook up or pass out.

Suddenly, they got up and went inside the house, swaying and laughing. They were gonna hook up _and_ pass out.

Lucy and Juvia sighed, then looked back at Mira and Fried. They were talking, laughing, and were completely zoned out from the other people. Lucy walked up to them.

"Hey, Mira. Can I talk to you?" Lucy said, smiling.

"Oh, sure, Lucy. Be right back, Fried." She smiled at Fried, then followed Lucy to Juvia.

"Hey, Mira. Really sorry we had to pull you away from your boyfriend." Juvia said, smirking.

"W-What? Fried? He's not my boyfriend." Mirajane said, blushing.

"Come on, Mira. You two are so flirting. Just get with him." Lucy suggested.

"B-But, what if-"

"No what if's. He likes you. You like him. Just go for it." Juvia said, smiling.

"...O-Okay." Mirajane bashfully smiled. The white-haired beauty walked back to Fried, and sat down.

"Fried?"

"Yeah, Mirajane?" Fried replied.

"Would... Would you like to go out with me?"

Suddenly, Fried felt dizzy, and he fell back in his chair. Mirajane shot up from her chair to help him.

"Fried! Fried, are you okay?" She asked, cradling his head in her arm.

"Yes..." Fried said.

"So... what's your answer?"

"I'd love to go out with you." He sat up, and smiled.

"Great." Mirajane smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. He passed out again.

* * *

Lucy and Juvia looked at the new couple.

"Well, that's it. That's all of them." Lucy sighed happily.

"But what about Cana and Macao?" Juvia said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Probably doing what Alzack and Bisca are doing." Lucy laughed.

"So does this mean it's over?"

"Well, we're done hooking up our friends. But that doesn't mean our school year is over. We have so much to deal with now. Your wedding, my baby, and college." Lucy sighed again. "Juvia, what college are you gonna go to?"

"I actually wanna go to UCLA. Gray's going there, too. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just because I was thinking of going to UCLA or USC..." Lucy bit her lip.

"USC? How come? That place is super expensive. UCLA is cheaper." Juvia said, crossing her arms.

"I know, but my mom... She went to USC."

"Oh, Lucy, I didn't mean-" Juvia started.

"No, no. It's okay. But I was wondering... Do you know where Natsu might be going?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I heard he was considering UCLA. But also USC, because that's where you're thinking of going."

"Damn. I don't know what to do. I hate this." Lucy sat down on a nearby chair.

"It's okay, Lucy. Just calm down, and breathe for a minute." Juvia said, comforting her.

_'Breath, Lucy. Breath...'_

_

* * *

_

**_college. probably the most stressful choice to make EVER. but once u get there, its a walk in the park. 8] _**

**_anyway, hope u liked it! plz R&R! thankies! _**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	30. Be Happy

**_HOLY BAJEZUS I LOVE YOU GUYS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _**

**_235 REVIEWS? ! ? ! ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? HOLY CRAP! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

**_seriously, i thought this story kind of sucked. i mean, some parts are just perfect, and other parts are just shameful and rly terrible._**

**_but hey! you guys are awesome! love u ppl! _**

**_hope u guys enjoy. btw, if i dont reply to ur reviews/am late in updating/dont come on for a long time, then plz plz plz forgive me. cause i have a lot of things going on right now, but i dont wanna neglect my reviewers! im doing this for you! =D_**

**_hope u enjoy. =3_**

* * *

After the pool party, Lucy told Juvia to drop her off somewhere. She told Juvia to tell Natsu not to worry, and that she would be home soon.

Lucy was dropped off at a big hill, where a cherry blossom tree stood at the top. Standing beside it was a small gravestone. It read:

_Layla Heartfilia_

_Loving Mother and Friend_

_1970-1996_

Lucy looked at the small gravestone that had her mother's name engraved in beautiful caligraphy. Lucy smiled a sad smile.

"Hi, Mom. How's it going up in heaven? I'm sure you must be really happy. I've had a really confusing year, but all in all, it's been pretty fun."

"I'm doing pretty good, Mom. I'm getting good grades, and I have an amazing boyfriend. Well, I don't know if I should call him just that. You see, Mom, I slept with him. But I love him, and I don't regret anything. I'm also pregnant. I know, Mom. That's not exactly something a girl my age should be doing. But I love Natsu, and I love this child. Oh, Mom, I wish you were here. I have a really big problem, and I just wanna put my head on your shoulder and cry."

Tears were rolling down Lucy's cheeks, and she sat down. She touched the gravestone.

'Mom, I love you so much. I need you right now.'

Lucy sat quietly, inhaling the faint sweet scent of the cherry blossom tree and the cool grass.

She looked at the gravestone, and more tears ran down her porcelain face. The wind went slowly by...

.

.

.

Then...

"Don't cry, Lucy."

Lucy turned her head to her right side where she heard the familiar voice. She couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she was going insane.

Sitting down next to her was her mother. Her wavy golden locks were being blown in the slight breeze. She was wearing cream colored pants and a loose white shirt with ties at the bottom. She was barefoot, and she was looking at Lucy with a smile on her face.

"M... Mom?" Lucy said, her tears drying.

"Oh, Lucy. I've missed you as well. That's why I came here. I know the problem you're going through, sweetie."

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I love Natsu, but I love you, too. I want to become just like you, and I want to go to USC for you. That's the least I can do for you, Mom."

"Lucy, I love you. But do you want to go to USC for you?"

Lucy sighed. "Not really..."

"Then go to UCLA. All of your friends are going, you'll have a great education, and I'll know you'll be happy." Lucy's mom said, smiling.

"But, Mom, what about you?"

"Lucy, I know you want to go to the school I went to, and that's so sweet. But I don't want you to go if you're not going to be happy. Natsu is an amazing boy, I know. And if you went to USC, you would see him less often, be separated, and I don't want you to do that for me."

"Mom, thank you." Lucy started tearing up again.

"Shh, don't cry. It's okay. I want you to have your baby, go to college, and maybe one day, get married." Lucy's mom smiled and winked.

"Thanks, Mom." Lucy smiled through her tears.

"You're welcome, Honey. I love you." Lucy's mom reached over and caressed her cheek.

"Be happy, Lucy."

Layla slowly faded away. Lucy got up and brushed herself off. She looked at her mother's gravestone one last time.

"I love you, Mom. Thank you for everything..."

Lucy walked down the hill with a smile on her face at what her mother said.

_'Be happy...'_

_

* * *

_

**_*sniff sniff* that was so beautiful. nah jk. _**

**_XD well it was. but its hard to write emotional moments. which is so weird cause im fkin emotional. XDDDD_**

**_well, hope u liked the chapter! btw i hope thats her name. her moms name is Layla, right? am i right? _**

**_oh! and i just guessed the age she was. i put 26 cause i saw her in the anime. i forgot what episode. oh well. c u on the next chappy! ! ! ! ! ! ! bai-bai!_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	31. Dad?

**_*sniff sniff*_**

**_I LOVE YOU GUYS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _**

**_okidoki. well, heres the next chapter! super super sry for updating l8. i have 4 projects, and one of them is for PE. i mean, WTF? PE? rly? DX_**

**_hope u guys arent mad or sad. if u are, im really sry. _**

**_well, hope u enjoy! =D_**

* * *

When Lucy got home, she was greeted with a hug as soon as she entered the door.

"Lucy. Where were you? I was so worried. Are you alright?" Natsu said, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I'm fine, Natsu. Don't worry. I gotta talk to you."

Lucy and Natsu sat on the couch.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Natsu, I'm going to UCLA."

"You are?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"That's great! Gray and Juvia are going there also! I am, too!" Natsu reached over and hugged Lucy again.

Lucy smiled. "I know. But I want you to know, I'm going there for my mother, okay?"

"Well that's even better, Lucy. If you want to go there for your mom, then I respect that." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks, Natsu." Lucy smiled, and kissed him.

Natsu then stood up. "Well, I'm gonna call Gray and tell him the good news."

"Okay. I'm gonna go help Wendy cook dinner." She smiled, and got up to go to the kitchen.

Natsu smiled, then rushed to their room after she left. He opened his drawer, and pulled out a wad of cash. Natsu counted the money.

"3000 dollars. God, Gray, I sure hope you're right, you dumbass."

* * *

Lucy got to the kitchen. She saw Wendy at the stove, cooking some stir fry and white rice.

"Hey, Wendy. Need some help?"

"Hi, Lucy!" Wendy said, smiling at Lucy. "Yeah, that'd be great! Could you help me cut the orange chicken for the stir fry?"

"Sure." Lucy rolled up her sleeves, and washed her hands. Abruptly, they heard Natsu leaving, and him saying, "I'm going out! Be right back."

"Okay!" Lucy replied, and took out a sharp knife to start cutting the orange chicken. She was barely starting when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it Lucy!" Wendy lowered the fire, and went to go get the door. Lucy distinctly heard a man's voice at the door. Wendy came back.

"Lucy, it's for you." She went back to the stove.

"Thanks, Wendy." Lucy was confused. _'Who would be coming right now?'_ When she got to the doorway, she froze.

"Lucy."

"Dad..."

* * *

_'Shit. Where the hell is Marcus' Jewelry Store?'_

Natsu was currently running around town, trying to find the jewelry store where Gray had bought Juvia's ring. He told Natsu they had great rings in different colors and diamond cuts, so he decided to save his money and buy Lucy a ring. He wanted to propose to her on graduation day, and then get married a couple months later. He wanted to move things slowly, even though they really weren't.

"Found it!" He exclaimed, startling some other shoppers walking by. He entered the store.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The cashier said. He was about 20, and had black hair, and green eyes. **(A.N. I love black hair/green eyes. Reminds me of Ulqui-kun in Bleach. ^^)**

"Hi. Um, do you know which rings I can get for 3 grand?"

"These right here." He pulled out a small tray of rings from the glass case. There were 5 beautiful diamond rings, priced from 2500 to 3000.

"Wow. Thanks." Natsu looked at each one.

_'Which one would Lucy like? Well, she likes flowers, and her favorite color is pink. Let's see...'_

One had a small flower engraved around the ring, but the diamond was really small. Another one had a small pink diamond, but it was too big for Lucy's delicate hands. Another one had a flower, but it was black. The other one wasn't even a flower. But the last one-

_'Perfect.'_

"Excuse me. I'll take this one."

"Great choice. Let me get a box for you."

As Natsu was studying the ring, he heard someone call his name.

"Natsu?"

He turned around.

"Dad?"

* * *

**_HOLY FREAKING CRAP. U ARE GONNA MEET NATSU'S DAD! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

**_... IN 2 WEEKS._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_thats right. 2 weeks. _**

**_im taking a hiatus for about 1 to 2 weeks. im sry, but im barely on chapter 34 of HSH. and the 15 week report cards are coming out, and i gotta get a good grade. plz plz understand that i dont want to leave, but i just need to de-stress and stuff. im still gonna reply to reveiws on my hiatus, cause if i dont, then ill REALLY be screwed. XD_**

**_plz understand. i love u ppl, but im really getting queasy about my projects. which are due on friday. T_T_**

**_love and huggles, _**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	32. My Girlfriend Is Pregnant

**_OH MY GOD I MISSED U GUYS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

**_did u miss me? i hope u did. XD _**

**_ok. tons to talk about. i might not be able to go on at all this winter break. wanna know why? i will tell u._**

**_1. BOOK PROJECT- english class. make a book and write about it.  
2. MANDALA ESSAY - AVID class. (elective) make a mandala and write about the symbols. 2 to 3 pages.  
3. NEWSPAPER REPORT- english class. write the 5 W's for a book  
_****_4. TERRARIUM PROJECT- science class. make a terrarium for an animal.  
5. BOOK REPORT- english class. write a summary for a book.  
6. ALGEBRA WORKSHEET- algebra class. 30 probs.  
7. HISTORY PROJECT- history class. do a poster board for a famous person in the renaissance. _**

**_btw, Kaori-chan2 made the personalities of Natsu's parents. so i didnt make up their attitudes and stuff. _**

**_love u ppl. wish me luck. _**

* * *

"Dad?"

Natsu looked at the slightly older man. He was wearing a blue button down shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. He had deep red hair, and he resembled Natsu.

"Natsu! Good to see you, son!" He grinned, and slapped Natsu on the back. "I heard you're getting married. It's a bit soon, eh?"

"What? How did you?-"

"You're friend Gray told me. I called him to see how you were doing, and he finally cracked and said that you were getting hitched."

"Gray..." Natsu growled under his breath.

"Hehe, don't worry, son. I'm not mad. But is there a reason why you're moving so fast?" They walked out of the building, and were flashed by the bright afternoon sun.

"Actually, there is. Dad, my girlfriend is... pregnant."

They stopped walking.

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah..."

"So I'm gonna be a grandfather!" Natsu's dad was grinning

"You're okay with this?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Of course I am! Why didn't you introduce me to her? She must be a great girl! Well, she has to be for being with you!" Natsu's dad laughed.

"Shut up." Natsu mumbled.

"Hehe, sorry. But really, I'm happy for you, Natsu. I hope you two have a great wedding." Natsu's dad smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Natsu smiled back.

"Igneel! Why are you- Natsu is that you?" They turned to the female voice.

It was Natsu's step-mother, Grandine. She was wearing a cashmere sweater and blue jeans with slippers. She had long silver hair, and beautiful green eyes.

"Mom?"

"Natsu! Oh my, God! You're so big! How are you, sweetie?" Grandine said, squeezing Natsu in a hug.

"I-I'm good. Why are you guys here?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Oh! You're friend Gray told us you would be here. You're getting married? Oh, congratulations! But, I have to wonder, why?" Grandine said, frowning.

"W-Well, u-um..."

"His girlfriend is pregnant." Igneel said nonchalantly.

"Dad! Shut up! I was gonna say that!" Natsu exclaimed.

"When? You were taking too long."

"You're girlfriend's pregnant? Please tell me she's your actual girlfriend and not a one-night stand." Grandine said, glaring at Natsu.

"Mom! She's my girlfriend! Don't worry! I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Natsu replied, turning red.

"Great! Let's go meet her!"

"Now?" Natsu said, wide-eyed.

"Of course!"

_'Fuck.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Love u ppl. g2g. cant talk. sry. gave u this chapter for a little taste. miss u guys. =] Merry Christmas. Happy Hannukah. Happy New Years. Feliz Navidad. **_

_**ill see u in 2 weeks. =3**_

_**Roro-chan ^u^**_


	33. Shut Up Dad

**_WHOA I MISS YOU GUYS!_**

**_hehe. yea. alright. im back. and guess what?_**

**_I GOT A RED DELL LAPTOP WITH A BUILT IN WEBCAM FOR CHRISTMAS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _**

**_Hellz. Yes. =3_**

**_anyway, i barely started my winter hw. cause ive been lazy. -_- oh and my sister is my new Beta Reader. don't ask. _**

**_enjoy this chapter. read it. live it. love it. XD_**

* * *

Lucy stayed where she was, trying not to breathe heavily.

"What are you doing here?" She replied in a hostile, breathless voice.

"Lucy, I came here to apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out. Please forgive me." Lucy's dad said with sincere eyes.

"I can't. I love Natsu, so I'm staying here."

"I know you do. Please, just come home. I'll let you see Natsu. Please, Lucy. I'm sorry."

"No, father. I can't and I won't. I'm staying here. I don't forgive you. You've hurt me too much." Lucy said, with glistening tears in her eyes.

Lucy's dad sighed. "I see. You really are just like your mother."

Lucy's eyes widened as tears fled her eyes to roll down her cheeks. Her dad never talked about her mom.

"Please be safe, Lucy. I love you. I just want you to know that." Her dad stepped outside, and closed the door. Lucy's knees gave out, and she fell to the ground in a puddle of her tears.

Wendy came back from the kitchen, and ran over to Lucy, who was still on the ground.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you okay? Why are you crying? Lucy!" Wendy exclaimed, hugging the blonde girl tightly.

"I'm fine, Wendy." She sniffed. She wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Go back to cooking. I'm alright."

"Are you sure, Lucy? I can stay here and keep hugging you." Wendy said, snuggling closer to Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Wendy. Go back to the kitchen. I'll be alright."

Wendy still looked a bit worried, but she nodded, and walked back to the kitchen.

Lucy went to the bathroom and furiously washed her face to clear the evidence of her crying. Once she was presentable, she dried her face, and went to go help Wendy cook again. Suddenly-

"Lucy! I'm home!"

She cheered up and went to the front room.

"Hey, Na-" She stopped in her tracks in confusion.

There stood two people that she had never met before. Of course, Lucy wasn't stupid. She put 2 and 2 together, and immediately realized...

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel!" She smiled a sincere smile, and stuck out her hand to greet them.

Grandine had other suggestions. She embraced Lucy in a tight hug as she did Natsu.

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you, sweetheart!" She pulled away. "My, my. You're so beautiful! Are you sure you're the one dating my son?"

"Mom!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aw, don't worry, Natsu. She's just playing around. Even though it's amazing that you, of all people, are dating _her_." Igneel let out a small chuckle.

"Dad!"

"Natsu, don't be rude. Please introduce your lovely girlfriend to us." Grandine said. Lucy blushed.

"Fine. Lucy, these are my parents. My step-mom, and my dad. Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Lucy." Natsu mumbled, turning crimson.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Lucy smiled.

"Likewise, Lucy. And please, call us Igneel and Grandine. We're already family, right Natsu?" He elbowed him in the ribs.

Lucy looked bewildered for a second, then freaked out.

"H-He told you two?" Lucy said, her pupils getting larger.

"Yes! Wait. Gray told them- Never mind." Natsu said, remembering how Gray told his parents about him going to propose to Lucy.

"Don't worry, honey! We're so happy for you two! If you need any financial support, we'll be happy to help." Grandine smiled.

"Oh. Thank you so much. That means a lot." Lucy said, relieved that Natsu's parents were okay with her being pregnant.

Wendy came to the frontroom to check what was going on. She gasped in delight.

"Auntie Grandine! Uncle Igneel!" She exclaimed, giving them both hugs.

"Look, it's my darling niece, Wendy. Wow, you're so big. You're becoming a beautiful young woman." Grandine said, smiling.

"Wendy! What's up, buttercup?" Igneel said, tickling Wendy. She squealed.

Lucy smiled at how warm and affectionate Natsu's family was. She's never been this happy in her whole life.

_'A wonderful family. And I belong to this family.'_ Lucy felt tears of joy pricking her eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Natsu said, with a worried expression.

"Oh! Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine." Lucy replied.

"Alright then. Come on. Let's go eat the dinner Wendy made."

"Sounds great. Let's go."

* * *

When everyone finished eating dinner, they went back to the frontroom to say goodbye to Grandine and Igneel.

"It was so nice meeting you, honey." Grandine said, giving Lucy another tight hug.

"Very nice meeting you, Lucy. Please keep my boy out of trouble, will ya?" Igneel said, ruffling Natsu's pink hair.

"Shut up, dad." Natsu grumbled.

Lucy laughed. "I will. It was so nice meeting you. Igneel and Grandine." She was slowly getting used to calling Natsu's parents by their first names.

"We'll be in touch." Grandine waved. Then, she and Igneel headed out the door.

Lucy sighed. "Wow, Natsu. You're family is so humble. I love them."

Natsu grinned. "Yeah, well, they're pretty awesome. Sometimes."

Lucy giggled. "Come on. I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were in bed, ready to go to sleep, when Natsu spoke.

"Hey, Lucy. I gotta tell you something."

"Hm?"

Natsu smirked. "I called your doctor. It turns out..."

Suddenly, he rolled on top of Lucy.

"... That having sex is good for the baby."

Lucy laughed. "I am not sleeping with you."

"Please? I miss you." Natsu said, nipping her collarbone.

"No, I'm serious. Get off." Lucy said, while playfully slapping him.

"Luuuuce..." He started kissing down her neck. Lucy was squirming, fighting back her urge.

"Natsu... Stop... anh~" Lucy mentally cursed herself for giving in.

Natsu smirked. "I win." She shut him up with a kiss.

* * *

**_yeah i know. im a dirty lido girl. XD thats what my friends call me. _**

**_hey guess what? _**

**_I AM ON THE FINALE OF HIGH SCHOOL HOOKUPS. _**

**_its probably gonna be 39 chapters. and i might add a little preview of the new sequel. =3 _**

**_kk. if i don't come on for a long time, then imma miss you guys. _**

**_omfg. its almost over. *sniff sniff*_**

**_i still cant believe that this is a popular story. ^^_**

**_random crap. wanted to get adobe photoshop. 299 dollars. FML. DX the paint sai download is only free for 30 days. then i have to pay. wtf is wrong with those greedy bastards? ._**

**_btw, my deviantart account got banned until i turn 13. so i have to wait until Jan. 19 to get it back. then imma be posting some new art i drew. oh and i got pro drawing markers for x-mas. =3_**

**_kk. i was rambling. sry. ^^'_**

**_Roro-chan ^u^_**


	34. Being A Senior Can Suck

**_HI PPL! ! ! ! ! =D_**

**_i missed u guys. ok. here it is. the next chapter. i just wanted to update because i kind of wanted to vent. i know, thats stupid. XD dont worry, ill vent at the end. if u dont wanna read my whining, then dont. i dont mind. XD_**

**_hope u enjoy. i think im losing my touch with my story. T.T_**

**_again, i dont own Fairy Tail. _**

**_im eating pizza at 2 in the morning. HELLZ YEAH! XD_**

* * *

"You know, you still look really beautiful with your stomach like that." Natsu whispered.

"Shut up." Lucy said, holding her stomach.

It's been 7 months since Lucy found out she was pregnant. Now her stomach has stretched out considerably, and she's become extremely moody. Graduation was also about 2 months away, and every senior was getting ready for prom, exams, and college.

"It's true, though." Natsu said, gently squeezing the hand that she was holding.

"Thank you, but nevertheless, everyone is looking at me with a disgusted expression." Lucy replied, in a depressed tone.

"Remember what I said. Forget those assholes. You have your closest friends, and you have me." Natsu said, smiling at her.

"I love you." Lucy smiled.

"I love you, too."

They both continued walking down the hall, hand in hand, until they reached the lunchroom. There, they split into their tables.

"Hey, guys." Lucy said, slowly sitting down.

"Hey Lu-chan! How you feeling?" Levy asked. Her wavy blue hair was a bit longer, but she still had her yellow headband on.

"Good. Thanks for asking, Levy."

"Hey, Lucy. Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Erza asked. Her scarlet hair was fixed in beachy waves.

"I'm not sure. Natsu and I decided to be surprised and find out the gender when the baby is born."

"Oh, that's so cute. I think that's wonderful." Juvia answered. Her cerulean hair reached her shoulder, and was cut in a paige boy.

"Lucy, if you need any help with the baby, Alzack and I will be happy to help." Bisca said. Her hair was still the same length, but it was in layers. So it fell to her shoulders in a stylish cut.

"Thanks, Bisca. That means a lot." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, if you need any," ***hiccup*** "cash, I could lend you some." Cana hiccupped. She decided to get rid of her wavy brunette tresses when she complained of them getting into her drink all the time. Her short pixie cut complimented her tomboy-ish attitude.

"Thanks, Cana." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, what college are you going to go to?" Bisca asked.

"I'm going to UCLA."

"That's where we're going!" The girls replied in unison.

"Really? That's great." Lucy smiled. She was honestly very happy about going to UCLA.

"Oh, Lu-chan. Are you and Natsu going to get married?" Levy asked.

Lucy sighed. "I don't know. He hasn't really said anything about marriage."

"Would you like me to go and talk to him, Lucy?" Erza said, cracking her knuckles.

"N-No. It's alright, Erza." Lucy was beyond terrified about what she would do to Natsu.

"Hey, girls."

All the girls looked up to see Evergreen walking to their table. She was very conceited, and thought that she was the queen of the school. Ironically, Erza was originally given that title, so Evergreen has been rivals with her ever since. She has brown hair and thin glasses, and was always trying to open her blouse to show off her bust.

"Hi, Evergreen!" Mira exclaimed. The white haired beauty was liked by everyone, and always tried to be nice.

"Hello, Mirajane. Looking lovely as always." Evergreen replied, with sincerity in her voice. Then she looked at everyone.

"I just wanted everyone to know that the prom is now moved to June 2. Hurry and get your dresses now, girls." She walked off.

"Ugh." Lucy said, slowly setting her head down on the table. "Fan-freaking-tastic. More pressure on me."

"It's okay, Lu-chan." Levy said, patting Lucy's hand.

"Thnks. But I fmm reay frufraded." Lucy mumbled.

"Um, sorry. What?" Levy asked.

"She said she feels really frustrated." Juvia said.

Suddenly, Natsu came over and sat down with them.

"What's wrong? Again?" Natsu sighed.

Lucy put her head up. "I feel like crap."

Natsu put his arm around her. "It's alright. I know, it's really stressful right now. But don't worry. I'll help you with everything, and so will all your friends."

"Thanks, Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"Oh! Natsu, are you gonna ask-" Levy stopped talking when Juvia plopped her hand over her mouth.

Natsu looked at them with a confused face. "Ask what?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Levy replied once Juvia let go of her mouth.

"Natsu! What do you want the baby to be? A boy or a girl?" Bisca asked.

"A boy." He grinned.

"What if it's a girl?" Lucy asked.

"It would be a lot harder." Natsu laughed. Lucy slapped him on the head.

"Personally, I don't care if the baby is a boy or a girl." Lucy said, looking at her stomach and smiling.

"Personally, I care if the baby is a girl." Natsu mumbled. Lucy slapped him on his head again.

She smiled. "Baka."

* * *

**_and thats it for now. ill be updating in probably a week. maybe. idk. i still havent finished my hw. XD _**

**_almost to the finale! its a bit hard to do, cause i want to make it 40 chapters, because 39 chapters just doesnt sound very nice. XD_**

**_i might add a small preview of the sequel to HSH at the end of the series. =3_**

**_okidoki. love u guys. R&R. thx. ~_**

**_Roro-chan/Rorocchi ^u^ (Thx to Gichacute for making up my new nickname, Rorocchi. ^^)_**


	35. STFU

**_YES! I AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE FREAKIN WORLD!_**

**_wanna know y?_**

**_ok. i am on my sisters laptop. and her laptop doesn't have all of my chapters. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT..._**

**_it had chapters 34 and 36. (dont ask where chapter 35 went, cause i have no idea. dont worry, its on my laptop.)_**

**_so i decided to update. that way i can give u guys at least one chapter. ^^_**

**_btw, i should be doing my terrarium, but im not. shit, im so gonna get in trouble. XDDDDD_**

**_hope u enjoy! =D_**

* * *

"Lucy! This dress will look so beautiful on you!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Oh, it does look very pretty." Lucy replied.

Lucy and Juvia were at the mall, trying on prom gowns. Prom was on Friday, and they only had a couple more days to buy their gowns.

"Here, try this, this, and this one on." Juvia gave her 3 gowns, and pushed her into a dressing room.

"Pushy." Lucy muttered. She looked at the mirror in the room. She looked at her stomach.

_'Well, I might not be able to wear the dress of my dreams, but it's worth it.'_

Lucy looked at the 3 gowns that Juvia threw at her. She held each gown to view it.

The first one was a beatiful blue mermaid gown, with flecks of silver running down the bottom.

_'Not really my taste.'_

The second one was a green strapless gown that reached her knees.

_'Hell. No.'_

She looked at the third one.

_'This looks pretty.'_

Lucy slipped on the gown. She twirled around, and looked in the mirror. It showed off her baby bump perfectly, but still made her look absolutely gorgeous.

She heard a knock on the door. "Lucy? Did you pick one? Or do you wanna find another one?"

Lucy stepped out. "I like this one."

Juvia gasped. "Oh my, God. Lucy, you look so beautiful."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Juvia. I wanna pick this gown."

"Absolutely. Come on. Let me put these back, and we can go to the register."

Lucy looked confused. "Wait. What about your prom gown?"

"Oh. I already have a gown."

"What? When did you get it?"

Juvia laughed. "I didn't get it. My mom did. I'm wearing the gown that she wore to prom."

"Oh, that's so sweet, Juvia." Lucy eyes starting looking a little watery.

"No! No crying. This is not the time to cry. You giving birth? Now THAT is the time to cry."

Lucy laughed. "Thanks."

* * *

"You are a fucker."

"Just shut up and deal with it."

Natsu and Gray were exchanging remarks while walking to a tuxedo shop. They told the girls that they would meet up with them at a cafe.

"I am not wearing a damn suit." Natsu grumbled.

"Great. I'll be expecting to see you wearing a loin cloth to prom." Natsu punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, you dumbass. I'm gonna buy some pants, and wear a dress shirt. No suit. And no way in hell am I wearing a tie."

Gray got out his phone and called Lucy. "Lucy? Hey, it's Gray. Natsu has to wear a suit right? Yes? Or else your gonna ignore him for 6 months? Alright, thanks. Bye." He hung up.

Natsu was banging his head on the wall.

Gray smirked. "Still don't wanna wear a suit?"

"Shut the fuck up."

A young woman with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to Natsu and Gray. "Um, excuse me. Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we are, thanks. Uh, do you work here?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I do." She smiled. "Would you like to look at our tuxedos?"

"We would love to. Natsu, stop banging your damn head against the wall."

Natsu stood up. "Fine. Let's go.

* * *

"I can't fucking breathe."

"Yeah, cause you tightened it too damn much."

Natsu and Gray had finished trying on their suits. Natsu got a black suit with a red tie. Gray got a black suit with a blue tie.

"Help me untie it."

"Do I have to?"

"So you want me to die?"

"It's tempting..."

Natsu punched him in the arm. "Shut up and help me."

"God. Fine. Whatever." Gray untied the tie. They both went into their dressing rooms.

"Hey, Gray?" Natsu asked.

"I am not talking to you from a dressing room. That is gay."

"Too fucking bad. And I am not gay. You? Who knows."

"Shut up. Fine. What do you want?" Gray asked.

"Why did you tell my dad that I was getting married?"

Suddenly, Gray started coughing like a maniac. Then he came to.

"Sorry. It just kind of slipped out. He started asking how I was, and then how you were. It finally went to the subject of Lucy and how you were gonna propose to her."

Natsu groaned. "Damn. You know, now I wanna punch you."

Gray sighed. "You always wanna punch me."

* * *

**_i actually liked this chapter. ^^ _**

**_okidoki. well, i hope u enjoyed. damn, i still gotta download microsoft word on my laptop. cause if i dont, then im screwed. T.T_**

**_btw, the last chapter is gonna be super long. cant tell u why. XDDD_**

**_anyway, hope u enjoyed! i love you guys so much! see u on the next chappy!_**

**_btw, if u guys ever wanna see where i am or what im doing, read my profile. cause i update that about 2 to 3 times a week. ^^_**

**_love and huggles,_**

**_Roro-chan/Rorocchi ^u^_**


	36. Stalker

**_OMFG YES MY LAPTOP HAS INTERNET! ! ! ! ! ! ! THANK YOU GOD! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _**

**_now imma update 3 new chapters to make it up to u guys. u deserve it._**

* * *

_'Dear God, please let me find my diamond earrings.'_

Lucy and Juvia were at Lucy's house getting ready for prom. Prom started at 9:00, and they only had 30 minutes to get ready and head to the school.

"Lucy! I found your earrings!" Juvia exclaimed, holding up 2 teardrop shaped earrings.

"Juvia, you are the best." Lucy said, putting on her earrings. She was wearing her prom dress, pink flats, and a small black clutch. Her hair was styled in a beatiful glam bun, with curls of hair framing her face. She had tiny

silver clips in her hair, which made her hair sparkle. She had clear gloss and her eyelashes were long and full. Her brown eyes stood out with the small amount of eyeliner she had on.

"I know." Juvia smiled. She was wearing a beautiful cerulean grecian gown with black high heels. Her hair was done in a cute pixie cut, and she had nothing on her face except a bit of cherry gloss.

"Alright. I think we're done. Let me call Natsu and Gray."

* * *

"I look like such a fucking dumbass."

"So you finally noticed that now?"

Natsu punched him. "Shut up."

Natsu and Gray were at Gray's house, getting ready for prom. They were putting on their suits and were waiting for the girls to call.

"Hey, Gray?"

"Hm?"

"Should I find out if Lucy is having a boy or a girl?"

"Personally, yes. I mean, what if you hold a baby shower for Lucy? And you don't know the gender? Then what are you gonna do?"

Natsu thought about it. "I guess that's true."

**RING**

Gray picked up his cellphone. "Yeah? Hey, Lucy. Ready? Alright. Yeah. Bye." He hung up. "They're ready."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Natsu and Gray were waiting outside Natsu's apartment. They saw the door open. Natsu's jaw dropped till it hit his chest.

Lucy stepped out first. She was wearing a bubblegum pink empire dress with no straps. The top part was pure sparkles, glittering in the light of dusk. The bottom part was pure chiffon silk, with small slivers of silver in it

to make it sparkle like her hair. Her baby bump was showing off beautifully, making her look like a mature, soon-to-be mother.

"Wow." Natsu whispered. "Lucy looks breathtaking. Doesn't she, Gray?... Gray?"

Natsu looked over at Gray. No. He looked down at Gray, who had passed out from loss of blood after looking at Juvia.

"Tch. Dumbass."

Juvia and Lucy came down from the stairs. Juvia spotted Gray and quickly ran over to him.

"Gray! Gray? Are you alright? Wake up! Natsu, what happened to him?" Juvia said, holding up Gray's head in her hands.

"Nothing. Just passed out from being a perv." He laughed.

Juvia looked puzzled. Then she realized what Natsu said, and started blushing.

Lucy walked over to Natsu. "Wow. Never thought I'd get to see you in a tux."

"Yeah, well savor it. Cause you won't be seeing me in another one until those two get married." Natsu pointed at Juvia and Gray, who was coming around.

Lucy giggled. "True. It's a bit sad, though. You look very handsome in a suit."

Natsu grinned. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

Apparently, Gray became conscious again, and said, "Yeah, right. This coming from the guy who said, 'Wow. Lucy looks breathtaking.' And you call me a dumbass."

Natsu glared at Gray, a small tint of red appearing at his cheeks. Lucy smiled and started blushing as well.

"So, you think I'm breathtaking?" Lucy asked, with a playful smirk on her face.

"W-Well, I might've said that." Natsu stammered, looking away.

Lucy laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're too cute, Natsu. Thank you."

Natsu looked at her and grinned, his face still rosy.

* * *

When the 4 teenagers arrived at the school, they could hear the music playing in the gym. Flashes of colorful lights went on inside, and many other teens were entering the gym in gowns and suits.

"Oh, I'm so excited. Aren't you, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I am. I just hope Gray won't pass out again." Juvia said while looking at Gray, who had tissues stuck up his nose.

Lucy giggled. "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't. Oh! Who did you vote for prom queen and king?"

"I voted for you and Natsu." Juvia replied, smiling.

"Aw. Thanks, Juvia. I actually voted for you and Gray."

"Thanks, Lucy. Again, hope he doesn't pass out if we dance the Couple's Dance."

Lucy laughed again. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Oh, no."

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Juvia asked, concerned.

"Shh. Juvia. Don't move. Tell Natsu and Gray to stay in the car. Or lock them in. Whichever."

"What? Lucy, you're not making any sense. Why-?"

"He's here. Loki." Lucy said. She pointed at a young man in a black suit with a green tie. He had orange spiky hair and blue sunglasses.

"Loki? Whose that?" Juvia asked.

"Loki went to my old school. He was in love with me, but I was never interested in him. I always told him to stay away from me, but he always sent me love letters and flowers." Lucy whispered.

Natsu popped his head out the window. "Hey, Lucy. What's-?"

"SHH!" Juvia and Lucy exclaimed, pushing Natsu back through the window.

"So, what? He was obsessed with you?" Juvia asked. Meanwhile, Natsu was mumbling something about how he'll never understand women.

"I guess. I tried letting him down gently, but he kept persisting. I was actually kind of glad I moved schools, so then I could get away from him. God, I just hope he doesn't-"

"Lucy? Is that you?"

_'Fuck you, karma.'_ Lucy screamed in her head. She faked a smile as Loki was walking over to her and Juvia.

"Lucy! Wow! It's so great to see you! You're still as beautiful as ever." His eyes wandered down to her stomach. "And I see you're-"

"Lucy? What's the matter? I'm getting out of the car whether you like it or not." Natsu kicked open the door, and jumped out. When he got out, Natsu and Loki exchanged glances.

"Who's this?" Natsu and Loki exclaimed simultaneously.

"Natsu, this is a friend from my former school. Loki, this is my boyfriend." Lucy said, praying in her mind this would turn out all right.

"Natsu. Very nice to meet you." Loki stated, his expression stoic.

"Same here, Loki." Natsu replied, looking a bit ticked off.

"Oh, and this is my best friend Juvia. And her boyfriend Gray."

Gray stepped out of the car. "You mean fiance." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Juvia's waist.

Loki lightened up a bit. "Congratulations. Nice to meet you Gray, Juvia."

"Same here." Juvia replied, smiling. Feeling the tension, she said, "Um, Lucy? Natsu? Gray and I are gonna be inside the gym, alright?"

"Oh, sure." Lucy said.

Juvia mouthed the words, _'Sorry.'_ She had a sympathetic look on her face.

Lucy replied back, _'It's okay.'_

Now only Lucy, Natsu, and Loki were at the car.

"So, I see you're pregnant, Lucy." Loki said, almost spatting out the words.

"Yes, I am. Already 8 months." Lucy said, holding her stomach.

"And I suppose you must be the father?" Loki said, glaring at Natsu.

"Yeah, I am. We've been together for almost a year now as well." Natsu said, pulling Lucy closer to him and giving Loki a pissed off look.

"Congratulations." Loki said bitterly.

"Thank you, Loki. We're gonna head inside now. Isn't that right, Natsu?" Lucy said, shakily.

"That's right, Lucy. Goodbye, Loki." Natsu said, almost pushing past Loki.

When they were far enough, Natsu told Lucy, "God, if I ever see him near you, I'm gonna bury him to the depths of hell."

Lucy looked at him and said, "Okay, but I don't wanna be near that if it ever happened."

In the distance, a voice whispered, "I love you, Lucy. I'll get you back. I promise..."

* * *

_**god u can just FEEL the tension. i loved this chapter. btw, its the second longest chapter, right next to the finale. ^^**_

_**anyway, hope u likey. next chapter, here i come. =D**_

_**Love and Huggles, **_

_**Roro-chan/Rorocchi ^u^**_


	37. Marry Me

**_oops my bad. i meant this is the second largest chapter. XD im so stupid. _**

**_kk. enjoy, my lovelies. ^^_**

* * *

When Natsu and Lucy entered the gym, Juvia rushed over to them.

"Lucy? Are you guys alright? What happened out there?" Juvia said with wide eyes.

"It's a long story. I need something to drink to clear my head." Lucy replied.

"Okay. Let's go. Natsu, I'm gonna take Lucy to get something to drink, okay?" Juvia told Natsu.

"Sure. I'm gonna wait with Gray at the table, alright?" He told Lucy.

"Okay." Lucy replied.

Natsu kissed her on the cheek, then walked over to where Gray was.

"Oh, God. Lucy. I'm so sorry I left you out there. Please forgive me. It's just that, the tension out there was killing me, and I had to escape."

"It's okay, Juvia. I understand." They reached the punch table, which was lined up with 5 bowls of drinks.

"Um, which one's which?" Lucy asked.

"The first one is regular punch, followed by vodka, jungle juice, rum, and cognac. All courtesy from our dear friend Cana." Juvia replied, sighing.

"Well she must be serious about the prom, because she brought out the cognac." Lucy said, reaching for the regular punch.

"I know. And the jungle juice. That stuff is scary." Juvia replied, reaching for the rum.

"Juvia? Are you serious?" Lucy asked, laughing.

"What? Is there a problem? Sometimes I like a little alcohol. Not too much, but just a bit to wake up my senses." Juvia remarked, downing the golden liquid.

Lucy smiled, then walked back to the table. Once there, she saw Gray and Natsu fighting for the umpteenth time about hair color.

Lucy sat down. "Juvia is still at the punch table. She's getting some... juice."

Natsu and Gray looked confused, until they saw Juvia come back at the table. "Hey, guys."

"Juvia? Are you okay?" Lucy asked. She whispered in her ear, "How many cups of rum did you have?"

"Don't worry. I only had 1. Promise." Juvia laughed softly.

Lucy looked skeptical, but let it go.

"Gray? Wanna go dance?" Juvia asked him, holding his hand.

"S-Sure." Gray stuttered, standing up and walking with Juvia to the dance floor.

"Come on, Luce. Let's dance." Natsu grinned, standing up and taking Lucy's hand.

Lucy laughed. "Okay, let's go."

When they stepped on the dance floor, the song changed to 'Teenage Dream.' Soon, Lucy and Natsu were laughing, dancing and having fun on the gym floor.

After the song was over, Lucy had to use the restroom, so she excused herself and headed to the girls' restroom.

Lucy was humming to herself, when suddenly she was pulled to the side in the hallway. She wanted to scream, but a hand was covering her mouth.

**"MMMMF!" **Lucy screamed behind her closed mouth.

"It's alright, My Love. I won't hurt you." A familiar voice said.

Lucy gasped. "Loki?" She pulled his hand off her mouth and turned around.

Loki smiled at her lovingly. "I missed you, Lucy. Now that I have you again, we can be together forever."

"Loki, get off me. I don't like you. Please understand that." Lucy said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Oh, Lucy. You're still in denial. I know you love me. Remember in our first year of high school?"

Lucy racked her brain, trying to remember 3 years ago.

_'Freshman year, freshman year...'_

***Flashback***

_"Class, settle down. I'd like to introduce you to our new student. His name is Loki, and he will be joining our class. Please treat him with respect. Loki, you may sit where you want."_

_Loki looked around the class, trying to spot a person to sit next to..._

_His eyes landed on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Golden hair, a fair complexion, and beautiful chocolate eyes. Her chest wasn't half bad either._

_He walked up to her, and smiled. "Hello. Nice to meet you."_

_The girl smiled back. "Hi. My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you, Loki."_

_Loki looked at the seat next to her, which was by chance, empty. "May I sit next to you?"_

_Lucy looked to the empty seat. "Oh, I would love that. Except it's not an empty seat. My friend Oliva is absent."_

_The whole class laughed. Loki turned red with embarrassment. Lucy giggled._

_"I'm sure for today, Olivia wouldn't mind. You can sit next to me temporarily." Lucy smiled at Loki._

_This time, Loki turned red for a whole different reason._

'Lucy is beautiful, kind, and amazing. I really like her...'

***End Flashback***

"Ever since that year, I knew I could never stop loving you. When you moved away, I thought I could never go on. But when I saw you... Oh, Lucy. I felt reborn."

Lucy looked at Loki like he was a weirdo. Which he sort of was.

"Suddenly, I saw him step out of your car. And when I found out you were with a child, my heart broke. Lucy, please. Be with me. Natsu will be a horrible father and-"

Now, Lucy looked furious. "Excuse me. I don't care what you say about me. But you will not disrespect Natsu. I love him. Now let me go."

"Lucy, your words are daggers in my heart. That's why I can't let you go. I love you too much. I will never let you go." Loki said softly. He started leaning in to Lucy's lips.

"Stop! No!

**"NATSU!"**

In the blink of an eye, a fist came shooting out, and Loki was knocked back to the wall.

"You touch my girlfriend again and I'll kick your fucking ass." Natsu said in a monotone voice.

"Natsu." Lucy sighed with relief. She quickly embraced him. "I'm sorry. I was just walking and he caught me."

"It's not your fault. It's that bastard's fault." Natsu said, kicking Loki in the stomach.

Loki groaned in pain. "You're... the... bastard... for... making... my... Lucy-"

Natsu kicked him in the face this time. "Lucy is not yours. She's mine. Got that?"

Loki's breaths were short as he said, "O... kay..."

Natsu sneered at Loki one last time. Then he turned to Lucy. "Do you wanna go home? Or do you still wanna stay?"

"I want to stay. I'm not going to let this jerk ruin my night. Come on. Let's go." Lucy smiled. She grabbed Natsu's hand and ran down the hall. They were just in time for one more dance song, which was "Gee" by Girls Generation. Natsu and Lucy decided to just sit this one out, even though that was one of Lucy's favorite songs.

When Natsu and Lucy came back to the table, Gray and Juvia were sitting and talking. They both looked up.

"Lucy? What happened? I heard you yelling." Juvia said with a concerned expression.

"I ran into a little trouble on the way. Luckily, Natsu came and took care of the problem." Lucy smirked.

"Yup." Natsu agreed, smirking.

Juvia and Gray still looked worried, but they brushed it off.

"As long as you guys are alright. Hey, guess what? They're going to announce the prom queen and king in a few minutes." Gray said.

"Really? Oh, I wonder who it could be." Lucy replied excitedly.

"I hope it's you and Natsu." Juvia told Lucy.

"Aw, thanks Juvia. But I would actually prefer if you and Gray could win." Lucy replied with a smile.

Suddenly, they were interrupted when the former prom queen and king spoke in the microphone.

"Excuse us, everyone. It's time to announce the annual prom king and queen."

Everyone started whispering in anxious tones, wondering if they would be the ones receiving the title.

"Alright. You all cast your votes. And the winners, of the Fairy Tail High School Prom King and Queen are..."

**"Juvia Loxar and Gray Fullbuster!"**

The whole gym burst into applause as Juvia's face lit up and Gray started to get lightheaded.

"Come up to the stage to receive your crowns."

Gray and Juvia held hands, and walked up to the stage. There, a tiara was placed on Juvia's head, and a crown was placed on Gray's head. They both faced the crowd of students, smiling and waving, never loosening the hold on their hands.

"Awwww! I'm so happy! They look so cute together! Don't they, Natsu?" Lucy squealed.

"Hehe. Yeah, they do. Stupid Gray. He looks like such a fucking wuss." Natsu grinned. However, Lucy could see the pride Natsu had in his eyes for his best friend.

The former king and queen went back to the microphone and said, "Okay! It is now time for the prom king and queen to share a moonlight dance."

Juvia and Gray looked at each other, then started to blush. They walked off the stage, to the center of the gym.

The lights were dimmed, and a spotlight was shone on them. Both their crown and tiara were sparkling in the baby blue light. "Stairway to Heaven" began playing, and they began to slowly sashay across the gym floor.

"Gray?" Juvia whispered to him, her head on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I'm so happy I met you. I'm so happy that you could return the love I felt for you in the beginning." Juvia said in a soft and breathless voice.

"Juvia. When I first met you, I honestly thought that you were a crazy, obsessed girl." Gray said. He heard Juvia quietly laugh.

"But then, I found out that you just loved me so much. I thought you were beautiful, sweet, kind, strong... Dammit. Now I sound like the biggest sap ever." Gray chuckled.

"When I first met you, I thought you were so incredibly handsome. I felt that whenever I saw you, my knees would give out. However, I didn't want to fall in love with you. I just thought it was a big crush. But then, when I began learning more about you, I found out that you were brave, compassionate, trustworthy, and loyal to your closest friends. After that, I thought, 'How could I not fall in love with him? He's just so wonderful. I love him." Juvia sighed. "I keep rambling on and on. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Gray smiled. Then he became serious.

"Juvia?"

"Yes?"

Gray abruptly pulled apart from Juvia. Suddenly, he kneeled down on one knee, and took Juvia's hand.

"Juvia? Will you marry me?"

2 seconds later, it seemed that every girl in the gym was squealing and yelling at Juvia to say yes.

Juvia was shocked and confused. "Gray, you already asked me to marry you, and I said yes. Why-?"

"I want to marry you right now."

For the first time in almost a year, Juvia fainted.

* * *

**_! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

**_GOD I AM SUCH A JACKASSS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_whoo. that was fun. alright. imma leave u right there. yeah. thats right. suffer. XD jk. but hope u liked it. _**

**_hope u enjoyed. read my story. Read it, live it, love it. _**

**_Roro-chan/Rorocchi ^u^_**


	38. Gomenasai

**_HOLY CRAP ANOTHER CHAPTER? ? ? ? ? ? ? _**

**_yeah. another chapter. XD_**

**_i was so freaking bored. so i thought, 'hm, imma update my story so i can hurry the hell up and get it over with. i also miss my reviewweerrrs. X3'_**

**_ANYWAY._**

**_ITS THE WEDDING ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _**

**_enjoy. ~_**

* * *

Everyone in the gym gasped as Juvia fell back gracefully. But Gray, being in the situation before, held out his hands and caught her before she fell. The squealing intensified.

"Juvia? Juvia, wake up!" Gray said, brushing her short hair away from her face.

Juvia's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Gray close to her face. She was confused, until she remembered what he had said before she fainted.

"A-Are you crazy?" Juvia exclaimed, quickly standing up.

"No. Juvia, let's get married right now. I love you so much. I just want you to be mine." Gray said. The squealing was becoming louder, and Gray and Juvia were afraid that they would have to yell to get their points across.

"Where? How? What?" Juvia asked, still mind boggled by his question.

"At the church. You can wear what you're wearing, you look gorgeous. I love you. Please."

Juvia was trying to get her mind straight. "But, I want my friends at my wedding."

Suddenly, Levy, Bisca, Cana, and Mirajane pushed their way through the crowd.

"We're right here! Don't worry. We'll go like this, Juvia!" Levy piped up.

"Wait. Where's Erza?" Bisca asked.

"MOVE, YOU ANIMALS!"

Immediately, the whole crowd made a perfect pathway for the fiery redhead. She walked up to the girls. "I'm here." She smiled.

"Wait! I want my parents at my wedding as well!"

Gray looked distraught. Then-

"Oh, crap! I just accidentally called your parents to head to the church. My mistake."

Juvia turned to see Lucy with an innocent look on her face.

"You know as well as I do that I want you to get married before I have my baby." Lucy laughed.

Juvia grinned. Then, Natsu came next to Lucy. He yelled to Gray.

"Oi, baka! Now who's moving too fast!" Natsu started laughing like crazy.

"Shut up, jackass." Gray yelled back, a wide smile on his face.

Juvia looked back at Gray. She smiled.

"Alright. Let's get married." She laughed.

* * *

The church was lit on the inside, the stain glassed windows glowing in vibrant colors. Everyone at the church was quickly getting ready, girls on one side, boys on the other. Juvia's and Gray's parents were both at the church, as well as Wendy, and Natsu's parents. The church was packed with teenagers from Fairy Tail High School.

"Juvia, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Lucy. But I'm so nervous."

Juvia and Lucy were both in the dressing room, getting ready for the wedding. Juvia was wearing her same gown. Except her face was cleared of makeup, and replaced with blush and foundation. So her face looked like that of flawless porcelain. Her pixied blue hair was held up with a vanilla colored hair comb which made her hair look like a geisha's. And in her hands, she held a beautiful boquet of bright white tulips. All together, Juvia looked like a breathtaking wedding doll.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." Lucy replied. She was wearing almost all of the same clothing, except she traded in her heavy makeup for a light pink gloss and her pinned up hair for pretty wavy golden locks. She was holding a smaller bouquet of white tulips.

"I hope so. Oh, I'm so scared. What if I trip?"

"You won't trip. Just calm down. Do you love Gray?"

"Yes."

"And does he love you?"

"Of course."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, okay? If you feel nervous, just look at me. Alright?" Lucy said, smiling.

"Alright. Thanks, Lucy. Love you. No homo." Juvia laughed. **(A/N: My best friend Stephanie always says to me, "I love you! No homo." And I just had to use it.)**

Lucy laughed. "Thanks, Juvia. Love you, too. No homo." Lucy hugged her best friend, and headed out to the aisle doors.

Juvia looked in the mirror and sighed. _'Please. Let this be the best wedding ever. Please.'_

_

* * *

_

"Dammit. I'm nervous. What if she says no?"

"Shut up. She's not gonna say no."

Natsu and Gray were both in the boy's dressing room. Even though they didn't need to change anything, they still had to wait in there.

"God, she looked so amazing at the prom. What if she looks more amazing now? Shit. What if I get a nosebleed?" Gray began to bang his head against a wall as he usually does. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you're getting married. Nothing is gonna go wrong. If you shut the fuck up, I'll tell you something."

Gray stopped midway in banging his head. "What is it?"

"Lucy and I went to the doctor's. To find out the gender of the baby."

Gray looked surprised. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know. The doctor said she was going to run some tests. After she finds out, she's gonna call us to go back."

"Whoa. Are you excited?"

"Kind of. I mean, I'm just kind of nervous. What if she doesn't find out?"

"Now it's your time to shut up. Of course she's gonna find out."

Natsu sighed. "I know, but-"

The door opened. The priest poked his head in. "Mr. Fullbuster? Mr. Dragneel? We're ready to start to ceremony."

Natsu stood up. "Alright, man. Ready to get hitched?"

* * *

The music began playing. The organ player was smoothly running his fingers across the piano keys as the tune echoed throughout the church.

The doors opened. Wendy came out in a white summer dress, with a wreath of tulips on her head. She threw out white rose petals with each step she took. She reached the end of the aisle.

Then, the bridesmaids and groomsmen came out. Erza and Gerard, Levy and Gazille, Alzack and Bisca, Mirajane and Fried, and Cana and Macao. They reached the end, and stood behind the Best Man and Maid of Honor, Natsu and Lucy.

Finally, the doors opened to reveal Juvia and her father standing there. They slowly made their way down the aisle. When they reached the end, Gray and Juvia's father shook hands, and he sat down next to Juvia's mother.

The priest began.

"We are gathered here today, to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Dead silence.

"This couple has chosen to recite traditional japanese wedding vows." He looked at Gray.

Gray turned a light shade of red, and began.

"Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
Kono hito o aishi  
Kono hito o uyamai  
Kono hito o nagusame  
Kono hito o tasuke  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
Chikai masu."

Juvia started to tear up as she began her vows.

"Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
Kono hito o aishi  
Kono hito o uyamai  
Kono hito o nagusame  
Kono hito o tasuke  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
Chikai masu."

Gray began to feel tears prick at his eyes. He quickly blinked them away.

"Wuss." Natsu whispered.

The priest continued. "Do you, Juvia Loxar, take this man, Gray Fullbuster, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Juvia had tears running down her face as she said, "I do."

"And do you, Gray Fullbuster, take this woman, Juvia Loxar, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Gray had a silent tear fall down his cheek as he said, "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gray leaned in and gave Juvia a perfect kiss. The whole church cheered.

Lucy was incredibly happy and already sobbing. However, she was also in agonizing pain. She made her way over to Natsu.

She tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" He said, looking a bit concerned.

Her moodswings finally kicked in. She yanked his collar and said, "If you don't get me to the hospital in 5 minutes I will never let you fucking touch me again."

Natsu started freaking out, and immediately acted on instinct. He carried Lucy in a bridal fashion, and began pushing people out of the way.

"Hey, idiot! Put Lucy down! You're not the one who's married!" Gray teased.

"No! I'm the one who's gonna be a father! Now hurry the hell up and get your truck ready!" Natsu yelled, running out the door with a hysterical Lucy.

"Shit! I wanted to carry Juvia like that first!" He grabbed Juvia and carried her in a bridal fashion, and began to run down the aisle.

"Gray! Gray, what's wrong with you!" Juvia said, shocked.

"I'm officially gonna be a godfather. And we gotta go. Now."

Juvia gasped, and was immediately put in the back seat with Lucy.

Lucy was breathing in and out. "Juvia, hold my hand. Please." She said in between breaths.

"How come you don't yell at her but you yell at me?" Natsu asked.

"NATSU!"

"Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai!" He exclaimed, hoping that Lucy won't be another carbon copy of Erza.

* * *

**_i totally stole the wedding idea from j04nn4. she wrote a wedding scene in her story, My Knight (A.N. I recommend that story for NaLu, GraJuv, GajLev, and ErzaGerard lvrs.)_**

**_just one more chapter. ur gonna love it. =D_**

**_oh, and those are japanese vows that juvia and gray say to each other. i just thought it was so romantic~_**

**_Love and Huggles, _**

**_Roro-chan/Rorocchi ^u^_**


	39. Dazed And Confused

**_i wanted to update. X3_**

**_btw, who loves kingdom hearts? cause i do. =D_**

**_kk. _**

**_enjoy~~~ _**

* * *

When they reached the hospital, Natsu carried Lucy and ran into the ER. He ran inside and looked for a doctor. He spotted one, and hurried over to him.

"Excuse me. My girlfriend is pregnant. Where can I take her?" Natsu asked with urgency.

"Here. Let me get you a wheelchair and follow me."

"It's okay. She doesn't need a wheelchair. I'll carry her." Natsu said, tightening his hold on Lucy.

"Alright. Follow me." He said, and they rushed to a room.

Right behind them, Gray and Juvia rushed inside and looked around. A nurse came and looked at the pair.

"Excuse me. Are you here for someone?"

"Yes. Did you see a pink haired guy carrying a blondie in a wedding style position?" Gray asked.

"I believe they are in Room 12. Let me take you there." She started fast walking to where the room was.

"Oh. By the way, were they married?" The nurse asked.

"Nope. We are." Gray grinned, looking at Juvia.

"Congratulations." The nurse smiled. They reached room 12 and rushed inside. Lucy was already on the bed, in a hospital gown. They gave her epidural and she was trying to relax.

"Oh, Lucy. You're baby is going to be born today." Juvia smiled. She rushed over to Lucy and gave her a big hug.

"I know. I'm so happy. But I'm so nervous." Lucy said, grasping on to Juvia's hand.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." Juvia told her, beaming.

"Sorry to interrupt. Lucy, Dr. Montgomery is coming. She'll be here soon." Natsu said.

"Thanks, Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"Oh, Lucy. Did you ever find out if you're having a boy or a girl?" Gray asked.

Lucy gasped. "No. I didn't. I'll ask Dr. Montgomery when she comes."

Right on cue, Dr. Montgomery opened the door and came into the room. She was carrying a shoulder bag.

"Hello everyone. Glad to see you're alright. Oh, were you at your prom?" She asked, checking all the monitors.

"We were, at first. Then we went to a wedding." Lucy laughed.

"Really? Sounds like fun. Who got married?" She asked.

"Us." Juvia said, wrapping her arm around Gray and smiling.

"Congratulations. A prom, wedding, and a baby all on the same day. You should take that as good luck." Dr. Montgomery smiled at everyone. She suddenly looked wide eyed.

"Oh, Lucy, Natsu. I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to tell you the gender of your baby." She looked into her bag and took out the ultrasound pictures.

"You might be surprised." She smiled.

She held out the picture. Lucy and Natsu looked at the picture and smiled.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Natsu asked.

"Both."

Lucy and Natsu gaped.

"You don't mean..." Lucy started.

"Yes. Congratulations. You're having twins."

Lucy looked at the picture again. She couldn't believe her eyes as she spotted another set of hands, arms, and legs.

"Holy crap." Natsu said, holding his head. He sat down on the nearest chair and began to look around, dazed and confused.

"Twins? Are you sure, doctor?" Lucy asked, still in shock.

"Absolutely. You're having a boy and a girl." She replied.

Lucy looked at the picture again. Then she looked at Juvia.

"I'm having twins." She said, tears running down her face.

"I'm so happy for you. Now I have 2 godchildren." She said, wiping her face, which was wet as well.

"Congrats, jackass." Gray patted Natsu on the back and smirked.

"Twins... Twins..." Natsu kept telling himself. "I just can't believe that I'm going to be the father of 2 children. A boy and a girl." He began to smile.

Dr. Montgomery smiled. "Alright. I know you're all surprised about this newfound discovery. However, Lucy is almost ready to go into labor, and we need to get ready." She said, putting a mask and gloves on her face. She put on her medical scrubs and looked at the 3 teenagers.

"Birth is a very wonderful experience. Do you all want to be here to see the birth?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"Probably not. I might pass out." Gray said, wincing.

"I'll go with you. I'll see you in a bit, okay Lucy?" Juvia said, giving Lucy one final hug. They both waved and left the room.

"Natsu? Are you gonna stay?"

"Yes. I'm gonna be here through it all." He said. He went to Lucy and held her hand. "I'm going to stay by your side, alright?"

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy said, smiling.

"I love you, too." Natsu told her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay. We're about ready to start. You ready?" She asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied, scared out of her mind.

"Alright. I want you to give me one push."

Lucy pushed with all her might. She regretted saying that all of those bad headaches and broken nails were painful. This was much more painful, tenfold.

"Push, you're doing great."

Natsu on the other hand, was okay, except the hand that Lucy was crushing was hurting him immensely. He desperately wanted to let go and switch hands, but he knew that he would have to wait. So he just sucked it up and prayed that he would still be able to use his hand.

* * *

_**did u like it? yeah, i know u did. XD**_

_**lolol. kk. well, imma go now. imma update the last chapter on my bday. **_

_**cause im awesome.**_

_**X3**_

_**Roro-chan/Rorocchi ^u^**_


	40. Life Is Good

**_SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY! DX_**

**_BUT HERE IT IS!_**

**_the finale. oh my god. =O_**

**_enjoy~ btw, i was such a sap when i wrote the ending note, so dont hate me. XD_**

* * *

Unfortunately, Natsu had to wait between 30 minutes to an hour to switch hands. And every time he did, he breathed a sigh of relief and flopped his hand on the armrest.

Finally, after 7 hours of agonizing labor for Lucy, she heard Dr. Montgomery say the sweetest words that she's ever heard.

"Okay. I see a head. You're almost done, Lucy."

Lucy was tired, crying, and sweaty. She just wanted this to be done. She gave a big push, and squeezed Nastu's poor hand tighter.

"Okay, okay. I see the body. Alright, she's almost out."

Lucy kept pushing until she felt much better. She looked at the doctor, and she saw a tiny little red cherub of a person.

"It's the girl." The doctor smiled. She gave her to another doctor and said, "Alright, we're almost done. Now we just have the boy."

Lucy began pushing again and repeated the same process. After about 30 minutes, it was over. She heard another small voice crying, and she saw her baby boy, who was being wrapped up and cleaned.

Lucy put her head on her soaked pillow and rested.

"Lucy, our children are beautiful." Natsu said in a tone of wonder.

"I know." Lucy smiled weakly.

"I hope you know you're never touching me again."

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah, I figured that."

Dr. Montgomery came over holding 2 little babies. "Here you go. Your baby boy and girl."

Lucy held out her arms and carried her 2 children.

"What are we going to name them?"

Lucy sighed. "Let's name them Layla and Igneel." She smiled at Natsu.

Natsu smiled back. "Sure. I like those names." He kissed Lucy, and then turned to Igneel and Layla.

"Can I hold Layla?" He asked.

Lucy carefully handed Layla to him. He looked at his daughter. She had a small bit of light blond hair on her tiny head. Her fists were still rolled up, and her eyes were still closed.

"Hi, Layla. I'm your daddy. And I want you to know that I love you very much." Natsu whispered. "When you grow up, I don't want you to have any boyfriends. Because if you do, I will kick their asses."

Lucy suppressed a giggle. "Natsu, she's gonna have a boyfriend."

"When hell freezes over." Natsu smirked.

Lucy smiled. She looked at Igneel. She silently laughed as she saw a tiny tuft of bright pink hair on his small head.

"Hello, Igneel. I'm your mom. I love you so much." She gently kissed him on the head.

He uncurled his little fist. Lucy took her finger and carefully placed it in his fist. He curled his fist and held on to Lucy's finger. She couldn't help but smile.

The door slowly opened. Juvia and Gray quietly walked in. Lucy beamed.

"I thought you guys left." She whispered.

"Of course not. We stayed all night. We slept in the waiting room." Juvia quietly laughed. She looked at Igneel.

"Oh my, God. He's so precious. Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Lucy slowly gave her Igneel. She cradled him in her arms.

"Hi, Igneel. My name is Juvia. I'm your godmother. And I'm going to buy you so many things." She said.

Lucy smiled. She turned over to Natsu, who was handing Layla over to Gray.

"She's so beautiful." Gray said, gently cradling her in his arms. "Hi, Layla. I'm your godfather. My name is Gray. I'm the man who's going to join your daddy in kicking your boyfriends' asses." He looked at Natsu and smirked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She was extremely happy.

_'Layla and Igneel...' _She smiled in complete bliss. Her eyelids slowly closed as she drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

After spending another day in the hospital, Lucy and Natsu got to take Igneel and Layla home.

Gray dropped them off at their apartment. They slowly made their way upstairs, and opened the door.

"Lucy! Natsu! You're home!" Wendy exclaimed in a whisper.

"Hi, Wendy. We're home. And we brought your new cousins home." Lucy replied.

Wendy looked in the bassinets that Lucy and Natsu brought. She saw two little babies with yellow and pink hair who were asleep.

"You had 2 babies?" Wendy asked in astonishment.

Lucy nodded her head.

"That's so great!" Wendy whispered.

Lucy smiled. She sat down and tilted her head back.

"Wendy, go to the kitchen and make some lunch. Please?" Natsu asked.

"Okay!" She quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Natsu sat down. "You okay?"

Lucy nodded. "I'm just stressed out now. We need to get everything ASAP. A crib, diapers, insurance, baby food, and other things. Then we're going to college in 3 months, and we have to leave Igneel and Layla with Juvia's aunt and cousin. Then, when we get our jobs, we're going to be even more busy." Lucy held her head. "Dammit. I'm turning into a mom."

Natsu quietly chuckled. "You are a mom."

"I know, but I don't want to turn into a mom."

"Does that make sense?"

"Yes. It does. And you have to agree with me."

"Okay, okay." Natsu laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Natsu got up and went to go open it.

There stood Gray and Juvia with a huge package at their feet.

"Hey, Natsu. How's Lucy and the twins?" Juvia smiled.

"They're doing great. Um, no offense. But what the hell is that?" He looked at the box.

"Oh, that's Layla's crib. And right here is Igneel's crib. All the other things are diapers, high chairs, food. I could go on, but look for yourself." Gray said, looking smug.

Natsu peered around the door. Piled up near the door were packages, boxes, and other miscellaneous items.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "You guys are the best."

"We know." Juvia said, picking up the box. "Now, you're going to have to help us set this up. Lucy can just rest while we bust our asses." She laughed.

The 3 teens looked at Lucy, who had fallen asleep on the chair.

"God, she looks exhausted. Hope we don't wake her." Gray said, looking at the passed out Lucy.

"Nah. She's a pretty deep sleeper. Come on. Let's hurry and set these things up." Natsu replied, picking up Igneel's crib.

Wendy appeared at the hallway. She saw Juvia and Gray, and beamed.

"Hi, Juvia! Hi, Gray!" Wendy exclaimed in a whisper. She spotted Lucy on the couch, and gasped. Then she ran to her room, got a blanket, and came back and draped it over Lucy. She smiled at everyone, then went back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Lucky. If I was sleeping, my cousin would probably draw a moustache on my face." Gray said.

"Yeah, because he hates you." Natsu mumbled. Gray punched him in the arm.

They started bringing everything in, and once they were finished, they took the 2 cribs to the room.

"Alright. How do we set this thing up?" Natsu said, running a hand through his rosy locks.

"Let me get the instructions." Gray said, taking out a booklet from the box. He looked at it for 5 seconds.

"Babe, I can't figure this out." He said, passing it to Juvia.

She rolled her eyes and snatched the paper. She glanced at it.

"Honey, these are the Spanish instructions." Juvia said, bemused.

Natsu was trying so hard not to laugh. Gray punched him in the arm again.

Juvia reached inside the box and took out the regular instructions.

"Alright. It says here we need a screwdriver, and 20 nails, which are included. It shows us a diagram of which pieces we need to put together first."

Juvia stuck the paper in her mouth and tied a band around her hair. She took out the paper, and turned to Natsu and Gray.

"Okay. Natsu, go find a screwdriver. Gray, you find the piece we need to put in first."

"Um, what are you going to do?" Natsu asked, confused.

"I'm going to stand here and tell you guys what to do." She put her hands on her hips.

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. Is it?" She glared at him.

"N-No." He took a step back. Then he whispered to Gray, "Your wife is scary."

Gray nodded. "I know."

"What was that, boys?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Lucy woke up startled. She heard banging from the other room, but when she tried to stand up, she winced in pain and fell back down in her chair.

_'Oh yeah. I forgot I just gave birth to twins.'_ She thought sarcastically.

She huffed and gave up. "Natsu!"

The pink haired fellow popped his head inside the frontroom. "Luce! Your awake. Wait. I'll be right there."

He stepped inside the bedroom again for a moment, and then headed out to the frontroom.

"Good afternoon, Luce." Natsu smiled, kissing her gently.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"Well, you slept through lunch, so probably about 5 hours or so." Natsu replied, smiling.

Lucy looked shocked. "5 hours? Oh, God." She leaned her head back in her chair.

"Don't worry, Luce. You deserved that 5 hour nap after giving birth to twins." He laughed.

"Yeah, and I deserve a whole lot more." Lucy mumbled.

Natsu laughed again. Then he heard his name being called from the other room. "Crap. I took too long. Now Juvia's gonna bite my head off."

Lucy sat up. "Juvia's here?"

"Gray and Juvia. And Juvia's scary." Natsu shivered.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Juvia is not scary. She's just very firm."

"Easy for you to say. You guys are all chummy with each other. With Gray and me, she's terrifying."

Lucy laughed. "Who says chummy?"

"I do. Is that a bad thing?" Natsu said, trying not to smile and failing miserably.

"No. But it's hilarious." Lucy grinned.

Natsu poked her in the shoulder, and kissed her on the cheek. He walked back to the bedroom.

He opened the door to find a pair of newlyweds sucking face on **HIS** bed. He wasn't very happy about that.

"Get off of my bed, you sexually driven people." Natsu stated.

Juvia and Gray immediately pushed away from each other. They were both flushed and blushing.

"Oh, yeah. You're gonna be a great influence on my kids." Natsu smirked.

"Shut up, Natsu. We still have a lot of work to do, so get busy." Juvia stood up, trying to stop blushing.

"Fine. I just hope you two won't get busy on my bed." Natsu said, with a smug face.

That smug face was replaced with a pained face when Juvia smacked him in the head.

* * *

Lucy looked at her children.

_'I never knew that I would have so many important people in my life at such a young age. I never knew that I'd be so happy at the same time.'_

Lucy reached out and softly caressed Layla's fragile head. She felt her silky blonde hair, which had grown a bit over night.

'She's so beautiful." She said, carefully stroking her small red cheek.

She looked at Igneel. She almost laughed. The resemblance to Natsu was striking. From his pink hair, to his big eyes, and his strong little fists.

She looked back at Layla. She just realized how similar they both looked. She smiled.

Then she began to quietly laugh. In her mind, she could already hear the 'Dango Daikazoku' song playing. She had always liked that song, even though it was a bit old.

Her head started swaying back and forth to the music.

_'Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku.'_

_._

_._

_'Yanchana yaki dango yasashi haan dango.'_

_._

_._

_'Suko shi, yume mi kachina sukimi dango.'_

_._

_._

_'Osuna shi goma dango yotsugo koushi dango.'_

_._

_._

_'Ni na, ni na, awasete yakuni kazoku.'_

_._

_._

Lucy felt herself in complete bliss and happiness. She thought that this moment, right now, was absolutely perfect.

_'Natsu, Layla, Igneel, Juvia, Gray. The 5 most important people in my life right now. I have my boyfriend, my children, and my 2 best friends.'_

_'Life is good.'_

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

_**OMFG I LOVE CLANNAD!**_

_**AND OMFG I LOVE DANGO DAIKAZOKU! THAT SONG IS AWESOME! (God, I hope I got the lyrics right T.T)**_

_**AND OMFG ITS THE END OF HIGH SCHOOL HOOKUPS!**_

_**TY SO MUCH FOR READING!**_

_**TY SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**TY SO MUCH FOR GIVING MY STORY A CHANCE!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**HOLY CRAP I FEEL LIKE CRYING RIGHT NOW! (Partly because I'm listening to Dango Daikazoku while writing this.)**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH**_

_**I KNOW I'M WRITING A SEQUEL, BUT I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY ON FANFICTION**_

_**AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT ALL OF YOU TOOK THE TIME TO READ AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER**_

_**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY AND APPRECIATIVE I AM RIGHT NOW. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER.**_

_**AND IF ANYONE EVER MAKES YOU FEEL LIKE CRAP,**_

_**I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE COMPLETELY AWESOME.**_

_**I'M THE BIGGEST SAP EVER. XD**_

_**Jen569**_

_**CherryChan09**_

_**Luna Lumiini**_

_**Elizabeth Scarlet**_

_**MiNsEi**_

_**pokermaniac039**_

_**MangakaShuzen**_

_**Intrigued April**_

_**candylover98/Tracy**_

_**Elisse Shinku**_

_**Gichacute**_

_**EquinoXymina**_

_**chocolvr69**_

_**SunflowerIce**_

_**Cara fallen from the sky**_

_**Alb**_

_**I me and myself**_

_**dark angel vs light angel**_

_**fairytailroks**_

_**Rigoudon3**_

_**Mei-tan**_

_**Francis Wolfang**_

_**Dreamypastelle**_

_**xgirl with blue eyesx**_

_**emeraldmoon**_

_**Dancing Techno**_

_**Krazykandyman**_

_**Killerkrapfen**_

_**crysintiA**_

_**emmie**_

_**Tsukinomori Rinneko**_

_**karen**_

_**xjakx**_

_**Alligatorface24**_

_**D184ever**_

_**purple. cat. princess**_

_**MoNa323**_

_**RockingDani890**_

_**Rixclassa**_

_**ilovemarshmallows**_

_**skitty365**_

_**MnSe**_

_**Jessenia-chan**_

_**Starry**_

_**Sakura Elie Chan**_

_**vanillaprincess**_

_**Nika-nee**_

_**xXxcherrybloosomsxXx**_

_**Plushiepaw**_

_**Darth Hawk 32**_

_**GenuineSparklez**_

_**emeraldmoon14**_

_**InsaneStalker**_

_**Luka-nee**_

_**xXxCherryxChanxXx**_

_**pikinanouart**_

_**Darth Hawk 32**_

_**Hitsugaya's GreenEyes**_

_**strawberryJAMxx**_

_**Sharksdop**_

_**Captainof10**_

_**Sleepihead**_

_**Armoul**_

_**kotomi-angel**_

_**Mikito Kairu**_

_**Mt-SiLeNtLiFe**_

_**novicestar**_

_**Noodle Avalony**_

_**Neal**_

_**Haruka Minamo**_

_**FallenWing21**_

_**ParalyzedInHeaven**_

_**Ria Everwood**_

_**lovepikachu12**_

_**Siti nurazizi**_

_**Myshakugan**_

_**Another Reviewer**_

_**xXNamlessAngelXx**_

_**lightanddarktwilight**_

_**Shadowonthewall6**_

_**BlabberMouth141**_

_**AnonymousReader**_

_**kagz419**_

_**fairytailfan**_

_**chubstermyhamster**_

_**funkymonky**_

_**Tsukiyoukai01**_

_**Animelover1739**_

_**the akiba of the north**_

_**Michel-san**_

_**animemusicpianofreak**_

_**5stareader**_

_**Kia-chan99**_

_**MisakiAnimeLuver**_

_**beautiful-surreal**_

_**E**_

_**Lucyyyy**_

_**Cara**_

_**LouKeiYee**_

_**bookworm 14**_

_**eelgirl13**_

_**aliceinfairytail**_

_**Stiltzkin**_

_**Ultrawolfie**_

_**There was even a reviewer who added no name. =[**_

_**To that person, thank you. ^^**_

_**Special thx to all of you. Even to the new ppl who I didnt get to add on this list. Your name will go on that list as well. ^^**_

_**See you on the sequel.**_

_**Roro-chan/Rorocchi ^u^**_


End file.
